In a Lifetime
by SpixPrime
Summary: Story 2 of Life Trilogy: Blu and Jewel now begin their newest chapter in life together: Parenthood. However as they do they may have to face other problems along the way.
1. Learning Parent

**Hey everyone I am back and ready to slice through the next story to my trilogy which I am still thinking of a proper name for then the one I already have. Anyway As I have completed my other stories I can now focus fully on Rio. I may take a while to update as the Plot is still in the development stages, One part is done, but another part of the plot isn't so that might slow me down a little. For the first bit of this chapter I feel like making it seem a little dramatic just for the fun of it. Anyway enough of me let's get one with it.**

**Chapter 1: Learning parent**

Another morning in the glorious city of Rio, the fabulous city surrounded by forests and jungles all around where the wild claim their home in the city, there are all kinds of creatures in there: Snakes, birds, marmosets, frogs and all other kinds of creature live in there, But one special type of Bird that you will never see anywhere else in the world is also in the jungle, The most rarest bird you will ever be lucky to see: The Blue macaws.

These Rare birds have been hunted down to near- extinction by smugglers, Africanized bees and loss of their habitat all over the rest of Brazil. Most of humanity believed there were extinct never to be seen again. However 6 of them survived these horrors through different paths in life and are now living their lives in the safety of this Jungle in seclusion from humanity hoping what happened to the rest of their kind, won't happen to them to protect themselves from what could happen if they are revealed to the entire world.

They are living for the future and what is in store for all of them, hoping to get on with their lives and experience new chapters in their lives together. Two of these Macaws in particular called Blu and Jewel have already begun a new life together after everything they have experienced together.

In their hollow Blu was slowly waking up to another eventful day in his life. Smiling to see the Sun shining on the Jungle outside. Ever since he was released alongside Jewel into the wild, he has changed from who he used to be, if you knew him in the past, you wouldn't recognise him now or barely would. From used to being a pet, now being a free bird and a father now as well.

He looked at his beautiful mate who will still asleep, observing how relaxed and comfortable she looked with every breath she made. Blu smiled and nuzzled her gently, feeling her smooth and beautiful feathers making him feel happy. He then looked from her to her upper chest where he saw his 3 newborn children, all three of them have now partially developed their feathers but not fully yet as they are only a week old. Blu smiled at how small they looked.

They barely took up half, a quarter of his wing. Wondering how he used to be that small. He then remembered it was time to get up and get ready for another day. Blu carefully un-wrapped his from Jewel and the kids and lifted himself up, stretching his legs thinking to himself "At least I won't have to get breakfast this morning". He thought that looking to his left to see a few Mangos' and a pile of Blackberries for the kids. I climbed out of the nest and went over to the entrance and decided to watch the view for a moment, while the others are still sleeping. Blu sat on a branch that is attached to the entrance of the hollow and looked on to see how tranquil it was in the jungle.

All of the passing birds flying in happiness, with their friends, mates, or even families, it is like a different world from the one Blu was in. He took in the sights with all of those thoughts in his head. Although he hasn't thought about it much he does miss Linda, Fernando and Tulio, he hasn't seen them for a few months now after he was released, he hoped he could see them again soon, just to catch up.

However he knew that he has other priorities to attend to right now then sneaking off to see friends. Speaking of which Blu turned to look behind him to see Jewel yawn as she begun to wake up, Blu quickly made his way back into the hollow just in time as Jewel opened her eyes to be greeted by Blu. She smiled before she spoke "Good morning Blu" Blu sat next to her as he spoke "Morning Jewel, you sleep well". Jewel smiled at him "With you to keep me company of course."

Blu smiled as she leaned her head on his chest as she spoke again "How long have you been up" Blu replied to her "I literally got up a minute a go just to get ready for another great day." Jewel smiled but then turned her attention to the chicks as Roxo was nibbling at one of her feathers. Blu and Jewel smiled at him as Jewel used her free wing to Stop Roxo gently and move his head to rest with his siblings.

Blu spoke "I have the feeling Roxo is going to be a bit of a rebellious Son as he does that most days in his sleep." Jewel then spoke again "But we don't even know if he is awake or not, not until their eyes have developed for which I hope is today or the next few days." Blu nodded to that "I completely agree with you on that, I want to see our kid's eyes."

Jewel smirked at him "You're not the only who wants to" Blu then looked into her eyes "I hope they have your beautiful eyes." Jewel giggled in response to his compliment, She then pulled Blu into another passionate kiss to reward him for the Compliment, When they separated she said "Thank you my Blu bird but I think the boys should have your eyes, it would look more appropriate then of all of them having my eyes." Blu thought about it again and decided she was right.

"I guess so, but it wishful thinking it though" Jewel smirked at him again "Am I all you ever think about". Blu then smirked at her as well "Most of the time, But I do think about the kids, Friends, Family or anything at random but mostly you because you" Blu said wrapping his wings around "You are my Precious Jewel" Jewel had a big smile on her as she nuzzled Blu's neck. Blu continued to hold her wings until he noticed Azul was shifting a little and raising his head up.

Blu finished his hug with Jewel and then sat in the nest while also sitting in front of Azul who was shifting around quite a bit. Blu was just watching him to see if he could get an idea of why he was doing that. He just sat there with the tip of his left wing rubbing under his beak like a person who is thinking really hard.

He then looked at his closed eyelids, they were moving, like they were trying to open, and Blu then looked more closely at him as his eyelids moved more frequently. Blu then looked on excitedly while Jewel looked at him confused "Blu why are you looking so excited". Blu just simply answered her "I think Azul is trying to open his eyes" Jewel then looked at Azul excitedly as well but spoke again "If he is, it might take him a bit to as he hasn't used his eye's before".

Blu then nodded in agreement as he continued to watch Azul try to open is eyes. Waiting very patiently was one of Blu's specialties as Living with Linda did make him develop patience. Jewel got her patience from all the time she alone. Azul eyelids begun opening very slowly, closing and opening again as he would get used to it. Blu smiled as Azul has fully opened his eyes now. Blu smiled greatly that he would get to see his Son's eyes.

The little chick blinked his eyes quite a few times until he could properly see. Now being able to see, looked around very slowly, he looked like he was confused as he tilted his head a few times, He looked around again until he looked at Blu who was sitting close to him, Azul then got scared by the massive bird compared to him and moved his wings over his eye's like he was about to be hit and leaned against Jewel's wing despite the fact he hasn't seen her yet.

Blu looked on horrified by the action that Azul did and moved forward to him extending his wings to pick him up "Oh don't worry, there isn't anything to be afraid of" He gently wrapped one wing around Azul's back and slowly picked him up. Blu then held him close to his neck as Azul slowly revealed his face to Blu but was still scared of the adult, mainly due to not knowing who he is at the moment. Blu then looked into Azul's eye's as he still looked at his Dad scared while Jewel looked at Blu impressed that he was doing everything right on his first time and how quickly he responded to Azul.

Blu then spoke to Azul again "You don't need to scare little one". Me and your mother are here to care for you". Blu then used his free wing and begun stroking the back of Azul's head at first Azul was confused but he then relaxed and accepted it. Blu then took Azul and brought him into a hug for which Blu held Azul on his Upper chest with both of his wings holding him, Azul then settled down and smiled with his eyes closed. Jewel looked happily at them to see Father and Son bonding with each other.

When Blu finished the hug he looked at Azul who was making a little smile at him, Blu smiled back, now knowing that Azul didn't fear him anymore placed him next to Jewel and his siblings as Blu lied down as well, close to them just observing. However instead of being with his siblings, Azul used his wings while not knowing how to walk yet crawled his way over to Blu. Blu was surprise by this until Azul reached him and lied down again and nuzzled his head onto Blu's right Wing. Blu observed this and smiled while Jewel smiled at him "I am enjoying this Jewel" Jewel simply replied to him "It is called bonding Blu" Blu spoke back to her "This is proving to be easier than I thought."

Jewel stopped smiling at him and spoke again "We don't just do this; we have other things to do, and wait until a few months from now when they are grown up a bit and then say that again". Blu thought about it but knew she was right "I see your point" Jewel smiled triumphantly "See why you should never argue with me because I know best." Blu argued back though "But technically and no offence I am smarter" Jewel replied "That may be true but I know what is right and wrong with raising our children better then you". Blu was going to argue but knew she was right "Okay I can't argue with that".

Jewel once again smiled at him while Blu looked to see Selvey and Roxo beginning to open their eyes as well. Doing the same thing Azul did, they blinked a few times as well before gaining their vision too. Selvey looked to See Blu and Jewel but she didn't show sign of being afraid but she did look a little nervous instead she slowly started sniffing her mother's wing.

Jewel just observed as Roxo joined in as well, both of the sniffing their mothers wing, after that they relaxed as they got used to her scent, despite the fact they didn't need to. The then repeated the same with Blu but this time they also noticed Azul snuggled into their father's wing. Once they finished with their father, Selvey made her way back over to her mother and snuggled into her wing for which Jewel gave her a nuzzle.

Roxo looked at both of his parents but decided as he was already next to Blu just lied back down next to him. Blu spoke "Well I call that a success" Jewel nodded "They have only been able to use their eyes and they already like us, which is a good sign." Blu smiled but he then noticed his stomach grumbled which caught the attention of Azul and Roxo who looked at him.

Blu spoke to them "What, I can't help it when that happens." Jewel simply giggled at him "You do know they won't understand you until after a while." Blu simply laughed with her "Yeah I is quite fun, it means they won't back chat" Jewel glared at him "Blu" Blu immediately laughed nervously "Right, Right sorry." Jewel the smiled evilly at him "You better stop thinking of them like that or you're going to get punished"

Blu blushed in response to that as he knew what she meant by that, Jewel just shuck her head and smiled "I see you won't ever stop blushing at that" Blu replied to her "Yep, I probably won't stop unless I am lucky" Jewel then spoke again "I guess it just means, you like it so much" Blu blushed again, and this time Jewel giggled at his response.

Jewel then made a comment "And teasing you never gets old, do you know why" Blu then shuck his head "Because it always serves a reminder of how much we love eachother" Blu smiled at her for saying that "I guess that is true" Blu then turned to the mango and Blackberries "I think it is time we had some breakfast." Jewel nodded as Blu begun to get out of the nest, however before he did Azul noticed this and held onto his wing not wanting him to go, But he slipped and Blu got out of the nest, Blu looked back to seeing Azul, sniffing and looked like he was about to cry. Blu quickly lied down on the side of the nest and put a wing around him "Oh don't worry I will be back in a moment, just grabbing us some breakfast".

Blu then lifted Azul and Roxo and placed then next to their mother. Roxo immediately relaxed while Azul watched his dad walk over to the side of the hollow and grab two mangos and 3 blackberries. Blu then made his way back and handed Jewel the three blackberries and one mango while he kept a mango for himself. Blu then got back into the nest for which Azul wanted to go back over but Jewel grabbed him with her wing and brought him in front of her "You have breakfast and then you can go back to your dad, okay" Blu then smiled "And you had a go at me for talking to them".

Jewel narrowed her eyes at Blu "Blu, stop trying to gain one over me" Blu simply laughed "It is worth trying" Jewel then smirked at him and gave him a nuzzle on his neck again. Blu smiled and returned the nuzzle to her and then Jewel grabbed one of the blackberries and begun munching on it, making it the right form for the kids. Blu then looked in horror as he would have to see this again. Jewel then set Azul as he was sitting down and opened his beak, she opened hers above him and just let it happen as the blackberry liquid (Sort of liquid) Went into his beak and he started munching a little before he swallowed it. Jewel then repeated it a second time and the entire blackberry was eaten by Azul now. She then layed him with his head nuzzled onto his father's wing again. Azul immediately relaxed and snuggled his head into Blu's wing again.

Jewel then grabbed Selvey and sat her in front of her as well. Jewel then munched on a second blackberry and repeated what she did with Azul on Selvey and Blu just watched with a slight disgusted grin on him, When Jewel then moved onto to Roxo, Blu looked like he couldn't watch anymore and looked away in another direction. When Jewel finished giving Roxo his breakfast placed him next to Selvey which were both lying against her wing. She looked to Blu who was giving the same look to her "Blu I am just feeding the kids, there isn't a problem with that".

Blu then grinned at her "Yes but it does look a little weird from my point of view here, I am sorry but I just can't stand it well". Jewel then tilted her head and made a comment "From what Mom has told you are acting a bit like Dad from when they had us". Blu argued back "I know Jonas found it weird as well but not as much as me". Jewel spoke back to him "Actually you are bang on with it, just as much as Dad." Blu then looked at her with a teasing look "Whatever Jewel" Jewel narrowed her eyes at him "Don't speak to me like that Meu Amor". Blu then came up with a very funny idea, to get her to lighten up. Blu then sat up and moved himself right next to Jewel. He then took the kids and placed them on the other side of the nest who just watched as Blu extended his wings a little "Okay I won't speak to you like that, but I will do this". Blu then quickly placed his wing tips on Jewel's sides and went quickly rubbing them in a tickling way. Jewel yelped and immediately giggled endlessly from Blu tickling her.

Blu moved his wings up to just below Jewel's wing joints to her body so she wouldn't be able to stop him, she said while giggling at him "Stop...Blu...please" But Blu continued to tease her "What I can't hear you, All I can hear is that lovely giggling" Blu then smiled evilly and continued to tickle her. Jewel shifted her body continuously to try to get Blu to stop but it wasn't working.

She managed to turn over onto her back however for which Blu continued to tickle her from beneath her wing joints. Jewel wasn't able to extend her wings to stop Blu as the tickling rendered it impossible "Please...Stop...Blu...This...is...killing...me" Blu seeing he had his fun immediately stopped and removed his wings for which Jewel immediately wrapped her wings around Blu and passionately kissed him, for which Blu accepted greatly. The kids couldn't see however as they were facing the back of Blu's head. Once they separated Jewel spoke "I love you so much my Blu bird".

Blu responded to her "I love you too my Precious Jewel". Jewel then smiled seductively at him and said to him in a seductive voice "Please don't do that again my Blu bird" Blu then smiled back at her "Come on Jewel, you know you liked it". Jewel sighed "Okay I did a little but please don't do that again". Blu then replied to her "No promises my Precious Jewel". They both indulged in a passionate kiss again before they turned to the kids who were watching them. Blu spoke "Oh we forgot about the kids for a moment"

Jewel then smiled "Well I guess it was an us time for a moment there. Blu then grabbed the kids and placed them in the middle of him and Jewel and then Blu grabbed his Mango "Let's have our breakfast now shall we." Jewel smiled at him "You read my mind". The then placed the mango's in front of them and Jewel begun to eat while Blu looked to the kids "See this here, this is a very delicious meal here, when you grow older and stronger you can eat them". Jewel grinned at him as he begun to eat as well.

**Okay that is chapter 1 done, I hope people like the dramatic start Lol. The first amount of chapters will focus on Blu and Jewel raising their children but then other plot parts of the story will become involved and every now and then more characters will become involved. Piece of Advice: If you haven't read the first story Rio: NewLife, which I know most of you have, you will need to read that to understand this story. Looking forward to all those amazing Reviews. Getting started on Chapter 2 tomorrow. Sorry Kraft58 No amazing book cover for this story like it is for New life at the moment.**


	2. Family Fun

**Thank you all for your outstanding reviews. Every time I start a new chapter I will put a comment to all Anonymous Reviews or just a few if there is that many as I can't answer with messages to them.**

**Dreadwin60: I am still debating whether to use that role or who is filling it. I may decide to not go with it and do something else in the story instead of having an enemy. Depends on what I think in future chapters. And bear in mind this story will be longer then Rio: NewLife so anything could happen.**

**Chapter 2: Family Fun**

Blu was slowly waking up to another glorious day in the jungle. He made a massive yawn which signalled he was fully awake. He shuck his head quickly to make sure as well. He opened his eyes to see his wings wrapped around Jewel and then he looked over her to see Azul, Selvey and Roxo snuggled into her lower chest. Blu then decided there was no rush to get up and lied back down while also carefully pulling Jewel closer to him, for then while in her sleep snuggled into his chest.

Blu smiled and rested his head just above and behind her head. He began to think about everything over the past 2 and half weeks which were how long ago since the kids hatched from their eggs. Azul Selvey and Roxo have been watching what Blu and Jewel do, like walking and see them fly out the entrance when one of them went to get food. They have been trying to copy them without success as they can't get balance on their legs and Walk properly yet as they fall over immediately after standing up.

Their feathers were almost fully developed, most of their bodies were covered up in feathers but there were still a few areas on their body that were yet to be covered up fully in them. Blu was happy they were looking more and more beautiful. Since for humans, it was like seeing a god to get the chance to see a Blue Macaw anymore which made it feel a little more special that he was a father. Blu then saw that they were shifting a little in their sleep, like they were having sweet dreams.

Blu then looked at Jewel who was also resting peacefully; Blu had wrapped one wing around her lower chest while another around her upper chest. Feeling every breath she made felt very comforting. Blu then gently nuzzled Jewel's neck to comfort her even more; it seemed to work as she smiled in her sleep. Blu then leaned up to see the entrance, outside it was quite bright so it was most likely late morning, Blu then decided it was time to wake up Jewel, Jewel then tapped her shoulder "Jewel" But Jewel simply moaned and moved even closer to Blu.

Blu then tapped her shoulder again but she simply moved closer to Blu again. Blu then thought of one way to wake her up, which Blu liked the idea as well; Blu moved his free wing to her side and tickled her side, In a split second Jewel snapped wide awake and yelped. Jewel then jumped on Blu with him on his back. Jewel then lied on top of him and pressed her beak against his into a passionate make out session. Each kiss feeling very special and a gift of love. When they separate Jewel smiled at him "If you do that to me again, I will not sleep with you ever again." Blu then laughed "Oh come on Jewel, It was a little fun" Jewel simply replied "Fun for you maybe" Blu then smiled at her "Oh come on, you know you like it when I tickle you".

Blu started tickling her side again, Jewel giggled but moved his wing away and spoke "Oh what am I going to do with you Blu" Blu then grinned at her "Love me" Jewel then seductively said to him "I think I can do that" Blu then replied to her "Good" Blu then kisses her check for then Jewel then responds "No, No Blu your kissing me in the wrong place"

Blu looked at her confused "What" Jewel seductively whispered to him "This is where we kiss" Jewel once again pressed her beak against his and they indulged in another make-out session. Both of them feeling how passionate their kisses were, enjoying the moment as it lasted. As they separated Jewel spoke "I love you Blu" Blu replied with a hug and wrapped his wings around her back "I love you too Jewel".

When they separated Jewel lifted herself off of Blu and got out of the nest to stretch herself. She stretched her legs while her back was facing Blu. Blu just simply watched her stretch herself. Upon noticing Blu watching her, she decided to mess with him a little. Pretending she needed to stretch her legs more, she bent forward a little for her legs to stretch more. Upon seeing what she was doing, Blu blushed outrageously at the sight of her.

When she got back up she looked at Blu and giggled at his reaction to her. Jewel then walked over and sat right next to him "Did you enjoy the view my Blu bird" Blu was still blushing from her "No comment" Jewel seductively smiled at him "Come on Blu, I want a comment".

Blu then knew she wouldn't let him get away with not comment so he spoke "Okay it was a nice view." Jewel simply responded "Surely you can say something better then that" Blu blushed again as he had only one thing he could say "Okay it was the most beautiful view ever." This time Jewel blushed at his comment while Blu continued to Blush outrageously.

But she commented anyway "Thank you my Blu bird" Blu responded to her while wrapping his wings around her lower back as she wrapped her wings around his upper back " Anything for you my precious Jewel". Jewel seductively whispered to him "You can look as much as you want". Upon receiving that Blu formed a blush that would take a while to go away.

Jewel just smirked at him as he replied to her comment "I don't think that is necessary except when we go away to, what we said a few weeks ago but thank you" Jewel then spoke again "I know we did Blu and I look forward to when it happens". Blu then smiled at her "Of Course Jewel, your love is my command"

Jewel smiled as Blu pressed his beak against hers. The amount of passion Blu put into to it made Jewel moan a little in response. When they separated Jewel placed the tip of her left wing on Blu's upper chest "Thank you for that very passionate kiss Blu". Blu grinned at her in response "Your welcome Jewel".

As they were distracted with eachother, the kids were slowly beginning to wake from their sweet dreams. Blu noticed them and released Jewel "The kids are waking up now Jewel." Jewel turned around to see what Blu said. Azul was the first to awaken with a big yawn. Roxo and Selvey quickly followed suit with their big yawns and woke up as well. Jewel quickly got into the nest and lied down. When the kids opened their eyes they smiled at their parents and they all crawled over to their mother and lied down next to her.

Blu smiled but realised that there was no food so he would have to go collect some. "Be back in a bit Jewel, I am going to get breakfast for us" Jewel at him "Okay Blu" Blu then stretched his wings as he approached the entrance. He then jumped and took flight heading towards the mango tree. Jewel looked to the kids "Well that is your Dad for you, very caring and loveable". The kids didn't understand but simply looked at her.

Blu made his way towards his favourite Mango tree, where every now and then he would meet Rafael there; he was hoping that as well. As usual he flew over the shallow pond that he and Jewel would wash themselves in. If you're an adult you can just touch the ground, but a chick would have no chance of reaching the floor. But they had to be careful as on the other side of the pond it links to a stream that would sweep anything away. Blu realised that when they take the kids here they will need to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't go too far.

Blu continued on his way to the mango tree, it came into sight and he smiled as Rafael was present at it. As Blu was close he shouted out to him "Hey Rafael" Rafael turned to the voice and smiled as he saw it was Blu "Hey amigo how are you doing?" Blu landed next to him and then replied to his question "Good, just enjoying life with Jewel". Rafael nodded as he turned his body to face him "Good, that is what I like to hear, have the eggs hatched yet?" Blu smiled at him "Yes they hatched over 2 and half weeks ago." Rafael smiled deeply "You remind me of myself when I was at that stage with Eva. But I can still remember when we first met."

Rafael continued on "I can honestly say that you are a changed character, more confident, a father and no shyness." Blu corrected him though "Actually I am still shy about one topic" Rafael then looked at him confused "And what would that be" Blu looked at him surprised " You should know" Rafael still looked at him confused "I honestly don't" Blu then narrowed his eyes at him but spoke " Okay then it is something I experience with Jewel." Rafael looked at him shocked "Being a father" Blu looked at him shocked "No, the other thing" Rafael immediately realised what he might "Oh right that, Okay now I am surprised I didn't know."

Blu shuck his head at him "And I thought it took me a while to understand" Rafael then responded to him "Whatever, anyway have you enjoyed being a father for the last couple of week". Blu proudly responded "Besides having Jewel for a mate, one of the best things I have ever experienced". Blu then spoke again "If I compare this life to my old one, I think my old life was boring despite the fact I enjoyed that too but I realise that this life is where I truly belong."

Rafael smiled proudly at him "Well said Amigo, anyway I better get some mango and get going or Eva is going to kill me if I don't hurry." Blu knew how he felt "Yeah our ladies seem to want us to do it quickly for some reason". Rafael thought of an answer "Maybe they want us to go quick so they can be with us." Blu smiled at that "To be honest I think that is the case with me and Jewel, we just can't get away from eachother"

Rafael then picked two Mango's off the tree "Me and Eva have the Mangos while I have the kids eat Grapes as they are right next to us and the kids don't need to eat something as Big as a mango yet." Blu nodded "Yeah Jewel feeds the kids Blackberries" Rafael looked back at him excited "Blackberries where." Blu smiled at him while tapping his beak with a feather on his wing "Sorry Rafael, it is Jewel's and my secret." Rafael then looked away "Alright then I better check around my area for Blackberries if there is some near yours. See you later Amigo". Rafael took off while Blu waved at him, He then proceeded to Snip two Mangos' off with his claws and then gripped them in his claws.

He then took off heading back for the Hollow, Once again passing over the pond and flying straight for home. Blu then looked around while flying home to see how peaceful all the other birds were being, Being happy and Relaxing with their families. Blu smiled as it served as a reminder how lucky he was to have Jewel for a mate and to be a father. Blu eventually arrived back at the Hollow and landed inside, Jewel was lying in the nest with the kids next to her, she turned to Blu and smiled "You took your time" Blu responded "I ran into Rafael, so we had a chat for a bit." Jewel replied to him "That's nice what about the blackberries" Blu smiled at her "I was about to get some."

Once he said that he took off once again and landed next to the bush that conceals the blackberries. He checked to make sure no one was looking in his direction. He sneaked his way into the bush and picked off 3 blackberries and exited the bush and gripped all three in his claws. Blu then flew back up to the hollow and handed Jewel the blackberries. Jewel accepted them but sighed at him "Will you ever feed your children, just once". Blu then made a disgusted expression and shuck his head "Sorry Jewel that is your Job not mine, besides you know I find it weird."

Jewel then tilted her head at him multiple times "One of these days your feeding them, then you can tell me it is weird okay." Blu then asked another question "Speaking of feeding when will they be able to eat to blackberries themselves." Jewel thought about it and then spoke again "I think it will be in a 2 weeks, I can't remember exactly what mom said." Blu then simply sat down next to Jewel as she picked up Azul and placed him in front of her, Now that they have been feed a while now, they know what they need to do. Azul sat up and faced up while opening his beak. Jewel smiled at him while speaking to Blu "Awww Blu I find it cute they know what they need to do now."

Blu nodded in agreement "I guess so" Jewel then munched the blackberry and begun feeding Azul, and as usual Blu would look away because he thinks it looks weird as usual. Jewel then looked to see Azul eating the liquid sort of form of Blackberry, Azul tried to walk but he simply fell over and then begun crawling back to his brother and sister, Jewel then repeated the same with Selvey and Roxo.

Jewel then turned to Blu and pecked him with her beak, Blu rubbed his head and looked to her "What was that for" Jewel simply answered him "One for thinking that feeding is weird when it feels like bonding to me and two I did it to get your attention" Blu narrowed his eyes at her "You know you could have simply told me". Jewel grinned at him for his comment "Now where is the fun in that".

Blu smirked as well as he realised she was simply trying to tease him and laughed sarcastically "Ha, Ha" Jewel then grinned at him again while once again lying against "You know I was only teasing you, not punishing you." Blu wrapped his wings around her "Of course Jewel".

Blu then noticed that Azul was trying to stand up, using his wings to balance himself while trying to get up. When he did manage to stand he fell over as he hasn't achieved balance. Jewel looked at him in pity "Awww I feel sorry for him Blu he is trying to stand and he can't yet." Blu however provided some good news "For a chick it may only take a couple of weeks for them to be able to stand and walk, but for a human, it may take a year or more." Jewel smiled at that "Okay maybe it isn't so bad then" Blu then looked at Azul and then looked back at Jewel "Maybe we should teach them how to stand and walk, yes it may take a while, eventually they will get it."

Jewel then smiled at him "I like your thinking," As Blu made his way to the kids he commented "No surprise as I am a nerd bird" Jewel grinned at him as he approached Azul and Selvey and she spoke "Yep and you are my nerd bird." Blu then stood in front of both Azul and Selvey who were watching him, wondering what he was doing. Blu then sat down in front of Azul and wrapped one wing gently around his back and helped him up. Once he was standing Blu kept the wing around his back to help him get balance, Azul wobbled a little as he was having difficulty. Jewel was doing the same with Roxo and Selvey as she was doing it with both of them simultaneously.

Once Azul looked like he had his balance Blu slowly moved unwrapped his wing around his back and tried to see if Azul was managing on his own. Azul was wobbling every now and then. But he eventually fell onto his backside again. Blu simply laughed a little like the father enjoying himself while teaching his son to stand. Roxo however got it on his first try as he was standing and he was not wobbling at all. Selvey however also fell down but Jewel helped her up again. But she got it on her second try. Blu then followed suit and helped Azul up again. This time he only slightly wobbled but he managed to stay standing this time.

Blu smiled but sat him down to see if he could get up on his own now and stood up as a way of leading Azul. Azul followed his father's lead and used his wings to get up while trying to maintain balance at the same time. Eventually Azul managed to stand up properly without falling over, Blu smiled at him as he looked to Selvey and Roxo who performed as well as Azul. Blu then looked to Roxo who was facing him at the same time. Blu then speaks to him "Come on Roxo, come over here".

Jewel knew what he meant and she then gently and carefully pushed Roxo forward at a very slow pace so he could use his legs. Roxo made very difficult steps as it was weird but he was slowly getting the hang of it. Once he was half way to Blu, Jewel let him go to see if he could reach Blu on his own. Blu held his wings out to him for when he reaches him. "Come on Roxo you can do it. Roxo steps forward again but tilts right a little as he nearly lost balance. But he nevertheless continued with his slow walk. Roxo then held his wings out as a way of yearning for his dad. Roxo reached Blu and fell forward into his wings.

Blu then laughed proudly and picked Roxo up "Well done Son, you have just have completed your first lesson in life. Walking towards your goals." Jewel grinned at him for using a quote "Blu we are teaching them to walk and stand properly, not give them riddles" Blu then looked embarrassed at her "Right sorry, I got carried away. Anyway it is Selvey's turn now". Blu then finished holding Roxo and set him down right next to Blu and Roxo sat down Blu then picked Selvey up and placed her in front of him. Jewel then repeated what Blu did and called out to Selvey "Come here Selvey, Come to mommy" Selvey looked to Jewel and smiled Blu did what Jewel did and started pushing her forward slowly allowing her to get used to using her feat.

Once she too was half way to her mother Blu stopped pushing her and let go of her and let her do the rest on her own. Selvey however proved to have more difficulty then Roxo as she fell forward which worried Jewel that Selvey may hurt herself. But she managed stopped herself with her wings. She then slowly stood up straight again and walked forward towards Jewel once again.

Jewel held her wings out for Selvey as she too fell into her wings and brought her into a hug for which Selvey returns it. Blu then looks on happy of this all being family time. He never knew being a family man would be so fun. Jewel finished her hug with Selvey and set her on crossed legs which pretty much acted as a lap. Jewel then picked up Roxo and set him on her lap as well while she took Azul and set him on the walking test as well.

Blu then gave Azul the same encouragement he gave Roxo "Come on over here Son, Come to Daddy" Jewel then did the same she did with Roxo and gave him a start push towards Blu. When he got half way it was up to him to reach his dad. He walked very slowly like Roxo and Selvey did to make sure he didn't fall over. But despite this he lost his balance and fell over on to the floor. Both Blu and Jewel looked on horrified if Azul hurt himself, but Determined Azul got straight back up using his wings and then continued towards Blu.

Blu looked on impressed that he was determined to reach Blu. Eventually like his siblings Azul fell forward into Blu's wings and lifted him into his wings as he wrapped one wing around his back and the other around the side. Blu smiled at him "That's my boy, as determined as you Daddy." Despite the fact he didn't understand him Azul smiled at his Dad as Jewel made a comment "Yeah he has got your determination."

Blu smiled at Jewel "Thank you meu Amor" Jewel then smiled back at him "My pleasure Meu Amor." Blu then brought Azul into a hug with him against Blu's upper chest. Azul made a sort of happy moan like any baby would which made Blu have a big smile in return. Jewel looked to see that it turned into a fun morning for the family.

**Okay there is my second chapter. I went a bit far on the Rated T there didn't I, I better be careful but I decided to make a onetime exception and go a bit up but that will stop now. But Blu and Jewel will occasionally go on about it and can you blame them, they are a match made in heaven, so they deserve to go on about it as long as the kids are asleep. Like I said before If I get anonymous reviews I will answer then in the notes section at the top unless it is a daft one which is a flame or just irrelevant to the story. **

**Anyway looking forward to more reviews. Speaking of which I am amazed that I have had 200 hits on it and only 5 people reviewed. I know some of you aren't big on reviews or just can't be bothered but hear me out here. All of your reviews push me to keep going as the reviews show how much my stories are liked and it inspires me to keep going. So if you haven't reviewed I would highly appreciate it if you did. But if you still don't want to then I won't pester about it again. Anyway thanks for reading and please Review.**


	3. Times

**Hello again everyone, Thanks for all those reviews again and thanks Kraft58 and ****4The Spade-Heart for pointing out the mistakes. :) The truth is at the end I spell check and it doesn't always show me the mistakes which get on my nerves but then again I can't find them without it pointing them out. Here is what I say; BLAME MY SPELL CHECKER. :(**

**Chapter 3: Times**

Jewel was sitting with Selvey in the nest while Azul and Roxo as all of them were now masters of walking and standing were using their Dad as a climbing frame as they were climbing him. Azul was on his head Roxo was on his shoulder and they continued to look at the surroundings of their hollow from a higher view, although there wasn't much to see in a hollow it felt like wonders for them. Their appearances have now fully developed, full covered in feathers now you can make out what they look like now. Azul resembled his father more as he had the same feather, claw and eye colours as him. Looking exactly as Blu did when he was a chick.

Selvey being the only girl resembled her mother more as like Azul having mostly same appearance features resembled her mother greatly. Roxo however was more like a combination of Blu and Jewel as He has Blu's eyes and feathers but he has Jewel's colour for his beak and claws.

Blu and Jewel were both happy to see that their children have their looks now. Blu looked at Roxo to see him hanging on to his shoulder. Blu the used one wing to grab his leg that led to him being held upside down but he then used his other wing to flip him the right way up.

Blu then sat him down into the nest and the he grabbed Azul as well. Grabbed his chest with his left wing and then sat him down as well "Now please stay in the nest" However the boys didn't heed his words and started climbing again. Blu showed and slightly irritated face to Jewel just looked amused at him and begun laughing as Selvey decided to join in with the boys climbing game and begun climbing Blu as well "Oh no, not you too, your Daddy's little girl, you shouldn't be being silly like the boys are being".

However Selvey didn't listen to Blu as she got on top of his head with Azul again as Roxo was climbing onto his chest. Jewel looked on amused and begun thinking to herself of something on Blu's predicament. It looked amusing but Jewel had something to say "Mind if I join in Blu" Blu narrowed his eyes "Don't you start, three little chicks are tough enough to get them off never mind an adult and a very beautiful and attractive one."

Jewel giggled at him but decided to set him straight "I didn't mean it in that way but okay" Blu looked at her confused as Azul was on his head that was just above his eyes. "Wait what do you mean" Jewel then seductively said "Oh, Maybe I can do some climbing on you sometime when the kids aren't watching" Blu immediately realised what she said and Blushed while the kids had no idea what they were talking about, They understand them a little now like, their names, basic commands and phrases like come here, sit down, hello. But they still had a long way to go to understand the language completely, probably over a few years it would take.

Blu replied to Jewel's comment "You always have to make me blush don't you" Jewel then made a slight giggle at him "Yes it makes you look so cute" Blu blushed again as Jewel sat next to him and wrapped her wings around him "My cute Blu bird" Blu smiled embarrassingly at her "Thank you I guess" Jewel shuck her head at him "It was a compliment Blu." Blu then smirked at her in response "Oh right". Jewel then sighed in amusement and then she spoke again "Just as I suspected you're losing your intelligence for being in the wild with us."

Blu then argued back at her "No I am not; I am just being clumsy in my head" Jewel then thought about it and chuckled "I guess it is a possibility". Blu then smiled at her "Oh what is this using big words are we." Jewel narrowed her eyes at him and smiled evilly "Of course I am I am learning them off of you". Blu then thought about it and she was right "I guess so".

But Blu then moved on back to the earlier conversation as Selvey fell on top of Blu's beak. Blu playfully said to Jewel "But Jewel why do you have to climb on me, can't I climb on you instead". Jewel mistakenly thought he was implying they go away somewhere so she and Blu can have some alone time and seductively said to him "Ohhhhh that actually sounds a lot better than me climbing on you, besides isn't that what happened last time in the breeding chamber in the sanctuary".

Blu then blushed madly from that realising that his attempt to tease Jewel backfired on him and he was the one who ended blushing despite the fact she is correct about it. Jewel immediately realised what he was trying to do and giggled while lying against him "Oh dear, better luck next time, but it is still a brilliant suggestion though. We can arrange that anytime can't we." Blu still didn't lose his blush and felt red all over him "S...S...S...S...Sure... Je...Jewel...we...cou...could...ask Azura to...loo...look...after the kids for the night". Jewel giggled and it and smiled seductively at him as she noticed his cheeks went red "Oh Blu, you are so cute you are embarrassed and shy, and show red on your cheeks".

Blu continued to let the blush go on as she brought him into a kiss to get rid of the blush, it worked as Blu was now focusing on the kiss. Enjoying the kiss while they failed to realise that Azul was watching, despite the fact he didn't know what they were doing but he looked at them with a bit of a disgusted face as it looks weird to him. When they separated Blu used his tongue and licked around his beak as if Jewel left lipstick on his beak savouring the outstanding taste of the kiss. Wishing they could go on forever, he begun to act a little loopy like the kiss made him loopy "Every time I savour the delicious taste of our kisses".

Jewel giggled at his comment and spoke to him "Thank you my Blu bird." Blu then turned his attention back to the kids as they were still climbing on him "Okay kids seriously can you please be on the floor now" One by Blu used his wings and carefully took the kids off of him and placed them next to Jewel. At first they say down which put a smile on Blu's face, but his smile soon diminished as the kids got back up and started climbing on him again. Blu then puffed and then said in a calm voice "Ack, can't these kids stay on the floor."

However these kids all just climbed halfway up him and then got hold. Blu looked happy as they didn't climb on him, instead they just stayed there and begun hugging him. Blu felt the bond between him and the three. He enjoyed the hug while Jewel looked at them in amazement about how the bonds from their kids have already formed with her and Blu. It was amazing how quick the kids came to trust them. However Blu has had enough of being climbed on and removed them from him again and set them down next to their mother again.

Luckily for Blu this time he sighed as the kids showed no intent of getting back on him, they just sat down next to Jewel and looked around the hollow for an apparent reason. Jewel then remembered something from yesterday and quickly informed Blu "Oh yeah Blu, were going to have a visitor today." Blu looked at her in confusion "Who would that be" Jewel then happily responded "Eva and Sophie, Rafael is taking the kids on another adventure in the forest and Eva wanted to come see us while he is gone" Blu wondered about something though.

"Wait how come Sophie isn't going on the adventure." Jewel gave him an answer "Sophie isn't old enough to do an adventure yet, and Eva is looking after her so they should be here soon, Give the kids someone to socialise with." Blu smiled a little at her "Well I guess the kids will learn to socialise a bit with Sophie and we can catch up with Eva for a bit, how long has it been since you last saw her". Jewel answered his question "Well besides yesterday when I invited her, it would be 2 weeks ago." Blu spoke again to her "Oh don't see her that often then."  
Jewel shuck her head in response "Not that much, we pretty much just bump into each other from time to time, but just to catch I invited her over with Sophie." Blu turned his attention to Azul and Roxo, who seemed like they were fighting but in reality it is play fighting where they were using their wings to hit eachother where it looked like they were having a slap fight. Blu mistakenly thought they were actually fighting and went to break them up "Okay you two stop being silly" Blu then wrapped a wing around each of them and lifted them away from eachother. However the two were annoyed by this and tried to slip out of Blu's grip.

It wasn't working however as Blu was too strong for them and his wings were wrapped around their entire bodies so they couldn't get out of it. "Jewel I think it is time they were fed as they are hitting a little". Blu then put the boys down but kept them separated Jewel nodded but was going to get him to feed them today for the only time as she was irritated that Blu always moans about it. But today she intended to put him in his place about it today as she was tired of hearing it every day.

She grabbed 3 blackberries from their food corner and then chucked them to Blu who caught them but was surprised about it "Why did you give me the blackberries". Jewel the smiled evilly at him "Your turn to feed them Blu." Upon hearing that Blu gave off a very big shocked expression "WHAT, but you know I find it weird". Jewel was adamant of her choice "Nope you have to do it at least once and then you can say it is weird." Blu looked pleadingly at her "But, But" Jewel then interrupted him "no buts, you need to know how it feels and then you can complain about it". Blu was about to argue again but Jewel glared at him so he was forced to accept defeat. "Uh... Fine, but only this once, at least I will get to taste the blackberry again". Jewel smiled at him and nodded "Exactly Blu, so why are you complaining". Blu they looked at the blackberry's awkwardly "There are two things I am going to regret here, one, I don't get to eat the Blackberries and two, this looking odd." Jewel immediately smirked at him for the comment he made "Well Blu the sooner you start, the sooner you finish."

Blu nodded at that as it was common knowledge that everyone should know, unless you're a newborn, like the kids are. Blu then looked at the blackberry in the palm of his wing and at Azul while looking awkwardly at both "Well here goes nothing." Blu then placed the blackberry in his beak and began munching it up and while he was doing so he picked up and placed Azul in front of him. When he believed it was ready feeling very awkward about made a request to Jewel but she could only make it out as he had Blackberry in his beak "Can you not look please".

Jewel knowing he felt awkward by it granted him his request "Of course Blu if it makes you feel better." Blu smiled that Jewel was understanding and supportive on the matter then looked at Azul who realised it was feeding time and did what he did with Jewel and opened his beak and faced upwards. Blu then being nervous was a little shaky about the matter. But he slowly opened his beak and let gravity do his work as the blackberry went into Azul.

When Blu saw he was finished he looked to see Azul finished but he felt like he was humiliated for some reason that he couldn't explain. Jewel hearing Azul make a sort of relaxed moan turned to see Blu with a very awkward expression, Jewel looked at him worried and went over to him "So what did you think Blu". Blu managed to find his words and answered her "Well I don't want to do that again, I don't know why it just feels awkward to me, and I just can't figure why."

He looked down as he felt ashamed to think it is something to be awkward and embarrassed about, Jewel felt worried about him and comforted him by wrapping one of her wings around him "It isn't something to be ashamed about, it is more like bonding but I can see it is what you think of it and now you that have done it, I won't pester you about it again. Okay". Blu could see she was being supportive and smiled "Thanks Jewel". Jewel then smiled at him in response and brought their beaks together into a very passionate kiss to reaffirm their love after the feelings Blu just had.

When they finished the kiss Jewel spoke "Your welcome Blu, shall I feed Roxo and Selvey." Blu nodded and Jewel took that as her cue to go and feed Roxo and Selvey and went to get the other two blackberries. She then performed the usual and quickly gave Roxo and Selvey their lunch.

Blu felt happy that Jewel was very understanding and supportive which mainly served as a reminder to him of how much they love eachother. Once Jewel finished with them two she went and sat next to Blu again and she spoke "I guess you still have some of your social awkwardness". Blu grinned at her in return "Maybe a little but I hope it will go away soon or immediately".

But before she spoke they heard a voice calling out to them "Blu, Jewel are you in". Both of them recognised the voice as Eva but the kids not knowing who it was simply hid behind their mother and she smirked at them before she spoke out "Yeah Eva, come in". Not a moment later, Eva landed on the entrance of the hollow. "Alright you two" She then noticed Sophie wasn't at the entrance "Wait a sec" She then saw Sophie fly over to her and land next to her. Eva smiled at her and spoke to Jewel as they entered "Just 2 and half months old and she can already fly. Well Sophie have you forgotten something."

Sophie at first looked at Eva confused but realised what she meant and faced Jewel and spoke "Hi" Jewel felt so excited that she could speak and was tempted to give her a big hug. But she got too as she approached Jewel and she picked her up and hugged her "Good to see you again Eva, it has been a while". Eva then spoke back to Blu "Yes good to see you as well Blu" Eva then noticed their kids were nowhere to be seen. Hey where are your little one's" Jewel put Sophie down and looked to Blu who grinned back at her "I'll wake them up Blu". Somehow while they were hid behind Eva, they had fallen asleep so quick for a little nap, which is expected because of the fact they were only 3 and half weeks old.

Jewel got up and got out the nest to reveal the 3 sleeping baby macaws. Eva smiled deeply at the sight of them "Awww they look so cute, don't they Sophie" Sophie simply shuck her head and Eva realised she was asking the wrong bird "Anyway how long have they been asleep." Jewel slightly grinned at the thought "They literally just did but I am going to wake them up, they slept must of the morning so they don't need the sleep and it is rude not to say hello to you. Jewel then begun waking the kids up beginning with Selvey and followed by the boys.

They all yawned before getting up. Jewel giggled from this and spoke "Surely you can't be that tired." Blu then laughed a little as well from the kid's predicament. When they had fully awoken again, Selvey turned to see Eva and quickly hide behind her mom in fear of the stranger. Jewel chuckled a little and picked and placed Selvey right in front of her for which Eva approached. The boys got distracted by Sophie who approached them and they got out of the nest to investigate the stranger to them. Sophie then said "Hi". However the boys didn't respond and simply looked at her.

Sophie felt confused and looked to Eva "Mom they no say Hi" Eva then chuckled at her "Sophie, they are not old enough yet to speak, they are only a few weeks old." Sophie then made an expression in realisation "Oh" Jewel smiled at her as she turned to Selvey who she had her wings on her sides "Selvey this is Eva, she is a friend" Eva then extended a wing towards Selvey who was still a little scared "Hello Selvey, I take it she is your daughter, due to name and appearance".

Jewel then responded "Correct." Jewel then released Selvey and Eva then gave her stork over the back of her head. Selvey was cautious at first but she settled down and relaxed as the stroke felt comforting, she moved her wings forward but didn't unfold them fully." Eva now seeing she was calm, took her in her other wing while sitting down next to the nest and Jewel sat next to her. Eva then brought the little Blue macaw into a hug for which Selvey immediately accepted choosing to trust the stranger. Jewel looked on happily to see Selvey getting on well with Eva and turned to the boys who were interacting with Sophie.

Once Eva finished hugging Selvey she then held her in her wing but lowered her wing a little and spoke "She is beautiful, Jewel" Jewel then replied to her comment "I know sometimes I can't get over how beautiful my little girl looks" Jewel then used her left wing to stroke Selvey's head to which she leaned back as the stroke was relaxing and comforting. Jewel smiled to see her daughter being comfortable.

Sophie however was curious as to why Azul and Roxo were just looking at her "Mom why do they keep looking at me". Blu chuckled and got out of the nest to answer her question "Well they don't have any idea on what else they have to do, but eventually they will. But the sometimes they use me for climbing, including Selvey". Eva then chuckled to that "Is that true Jewel". Jewel giggled in response "Oh it was so funny. They wouldn't leave him alone." Eva then looked to Blu "They are exactly the same with Raffy. Most of them just climbed to him and it takes him a good while to get them all off of him."

Blu immediately narrowed his eyes at Jewel "Yeah, Yeah, very funny Jewel. I tell you what if it happens to you I won't laugh because I am more mature". Jewel huffed at him playfully "Mature, I catch you playing with the kids sometimes when I am collection food, and that is mature." Blu defended himself "Yeah but in a mature way". Jewel rolled her eyes and spoke again "Besides the other reason you won't laugh at me is because you know what happens to someone who laughs at me." Blu then formed a gulp for his answer "That too". Jewel then turned to Eva and whispered "I wouldn't really; instead I would make it a very interesting night for both of us."

Eva then smirked "Oh, the flirty, and lovemaking type are you". Jewel giggled at her comment and answered her "Just with Blu yes" Eva understood as she was a bit similar with Rafael. But she looked outside to see Sunset was beginning to show "Wow that time already, we have lost track of time. We better get going." Jewel and Blu nodded as she placed Selvey in Jewel's wings and gathered up Sophie and went to the entrance "See you next time" Blu and Jewel replied and waved their wings as she and Sophie left. Blu then questioned her "What did you say to her" Jewel looked seductively at him while the back of her head was facing him "Oh nothing". Blu gulped as he had no idea about what she said.

**There's another chapter done, I apologise but as I am not 100% at the moment, I am being delayed a bit in making my chapters a bit, but the good news is this is temporary. But a bit of a wait between chapters unless I am good to go, which I should be now.**

**Anyway WOW 12 reviews in 2 chapters, now that is what I am talking about, last story I only like had 3 or 4 per chapter, now that is the inspiration I am talking about, more reviews please, much appreciated.**


	4. Words

**Sorry about the delay, Had to resolve everything, but I am back now. As usual everyone I appreciate all of those reviews you send me and hope you will continue to send them. I will be answering a couple again:**

**Herobrine: interesting idea but Jollo won't come in this story, I have plans for him. And Nigel well I don't know if I will bother involving him but I might. Depends on what I have planned for the last quarter of the story.**

**Jlow Macaw: Thank you very much for that outstanding review. It is reviews like yours that inspire me to keep going where they go in depth about something in depth something in my stories which you just did and that make me like reviews like yours a lot. But I like everyone's. Don't worry I have plans for Nico and Pedro. But I am not revealing. No Spoilers!**

**Chapter 4: Words**

Blu and Jewel were once again on one of their normal days raising the kids in the hollow. Jewel was lying down against the side of the nest with Selvey in her wings while the Azul was sitting with Blu and Roxo was just sitting in the middle of the nest looking a little lonely but He wasn't "Blu why do you think Roxo is sitting there". Blu just looked at her with a confused face "I have no idea. But he probably just likes it there, or something." Jewel then looked at Selvey who was asleep in her wing. She gave Selvey a nuzzle to give her a little comfort. Blu smiled "You can't stop nuzzling her can't you".

Jewel smirked at Blu in response "Yeah I can't help it she is very beautiful" Blu smiled greatly with his response "Yep she is just as a beautiful as you are" Jewel smiled at Blu for the compliment "Thank you Blu". Blu looked to Azul who was rubbing his beak with his wing as if he had an itch. Blu then chuckled when he attempted to use his claw to scratch some of his feathers that seemed to make him look like he had an itch there too.

But seeing as he tried to scratch somewhere looked like he was very itchy today. Like any caring father would Blu decided to help him eliminate the itch "It is okay Azul, I will sort it out. You haven't been preened yet anyway." Blu then moved his beak onto the top of Azul's back and begun preening his feathers which Azul relaxed and felt comfortable as it felt like a Massage. Blu then also checked his feathers as well to make sure they were all healthy as they should be only a near month old Blue macaw chick, but Blu decided to play it safe and check just to be sure that they were all healthy feathers.

Blu then went to the centre of his back and preened his feathers there while also being careful not to do it too hard to avoid hurting him. Azul made a sort of sigh in relaxation as he thought his Dad was giving him a massage which made him relax greatly and formed a smile. Blu went to his lower back and finished preening on all of his back, he now knew he had checked his back and then repeated with the wings and checked them out.

Blu was happy seeing his children having fully developed feathers, Making them all look very beautiful in his eyes, But they couldn't compare enough to Jewel who was always so beautiful in his eyes, it makes him want to grab her and have a make-out session with her but he resists as it isn't always appropriate in front of the kids. Jewel looked happily at Blu caring for Azul, making sure his itch is gone and his feathers are all healthy as it should be checked a few days after the chick's feathers have been developed. Blu then finished with Azul's wings and moved onto his chest.

However upon doing that Azul began to giggle slightly, like it was tickling him. Blu looked on confused until he realised what just happened. He just realised that like Jewel, Azul is also ticklish. Blu then smiled and then preened Azul's chest while Azul continued to make giggling noises. Once he finished he looked to see Azul lying on his lap which he had made his legs form a sort of one. Blu then grinned at him as Azul smiled at him. Jewel knew what he was going to do next. Blu then extended his wings and started tickling Azul's sides.

Unable to do anything, Azul succumbed to Blu's tickling and began to shift while continue to make giggling noises. Blu laughed slightly seeing his son was making proper noises for the first time, like they are close to finding their voices. Jewel looked on smiling to see some bonding going on between Blu and Azul. Selvey and Roxo looked on confused by what was happening and they couldn't understand what was happening. Blu looked very amused and excited that he discovered one of his sons were ticklish, but he was curious to find out if Roxo and Selvey also had the trait of being ticklish. He narrowed his eyes at Jewel and smiled at her evilly.

Jewel knew what he was thinking and glared at him "Oh no Blu, Don't even think about it. Save the tickling for the kids." Blu then replied to her "I don't know if I will be able to resist giving you a tickle." Jewel couldn't help but giggle at the comment but remained adamant to her comment "Please don't, despite the fact I like being tickled by you, it makes me go crazy with giggles so No". Blu then said teasingly at her "No promises my love, and what's best is that I am not ticklish so you can't inflict it on me". Blu then laughed a little evilly "It is the only weakness you have, and I will enjoy exploiting it a lot".

Jewel let out another giggle from his comment but she decided to fight back "And I know your weakness or should I say two weaknesses my Blu bird." Blu looked at her curiously "And what would that be my precious Jewel" Jewel smiled seductively at him as Selvey was sitting on her lap "One would be that you can't resist my beauty when ether I decide to turn the charm on you." Blu thought about it and knew she was right "Okay I will give you that one and what is the other one".

Jewel then replied again to him and said seductively "Oh a very love making and wonderful topic we can't resist." Blu knew what she meant by that and blushed madly at her for which Jewel smiled seductively at him "See what I told you". Jewel set Selvey down and placed the tip of her wing on Blu's beak where he speaks while moving next to him while whispering to him playfully "And I will enjoy exploiting both of them my cute Blu bird"

Jewel then kissed his cheek for a few seconds which made Blu blush outrageously at her which made her laugh slightly as he also had red cheeks in the event of him being seduced to her charms. Jewel immediately wrapped her wings around Blu's body as he finished tickling Azul. Azul then looked at Blu playfully and was getting up using his wings. He then moved forward and extended his wings hugging Blu's chest and snuggled his head into Blu's feathers on his chest.

Both Blu and Jewel looked surprised at Azul in a good way. But not before Selvey and Roxo saw that Azul was getting all the attention and joined in hugging Jewel and Blu's chest. Seeing the kids already trusting their mother and father this great proves they are doing a fantastic job at being parents. Jewel smiled deeply and looked at Blu "And you thought you wouldn't be a good father. But it turns out you are a fantastic father, just the one these 3 need to grow up in a safe and happy environment".

Blu felt happy hearing that from Jewel "Yeah, I have surprised myself there. I should listen to you more often." Jewel laughed lightly and after finishing their hugs, used her wings to make the kids get off and start doing other things in the nest while she turned her attention back to Blu. She placed the tip of one of her wings on the side of Blu's face and made him faced her and whispered seductively to him with their beaks almost touching "No what you should do is listen to me all the time, because I am always right. That is another lesson for you to learn." Jewel then pressed her beak against his as they once again indulged in a very passionate kiss.

Blu immediately relaxed and let himself succumb to the pleasure and the taste of the kiss and closed his eyes while also wrapping his wings around her back. The kids were not paying attention as their parents spent the next few seconds enjoying the kiss until they separated. When they separated Jewel slightly laughed and lied her head and a bit of her upper chest against Blu's chest and relaxed. Blu just took it as his cue to wrap his wing around her before he spoke

"Hmm you certainly can make me succumb to your love for me." Jewel grinned at him before she spoke and rubbed his upper chest with the tip of her free wing "Well you're not the only one, sometimes I am speechless about how cute you are I can't resist you." Blu felt red after that comment but luckily for him this time Jewel didn't see him be embarrassed as she was looking at the kids.

Blu quickly got rid of the embarrassment on his face and then looked at the kids to see Selvey and Roxo also scratching themselves like Azul did earlier. Blu realised what is going on and turned to Jewel "We haven't preened them two yet." Jewel smiled and looked at the two "Well we better get to it I will sort Selvey out, you deal with Roxo." Blu nodded as they wrapped themselves from eachother and went over to the kid they were going to preen to make sure they had healthy feathers and no itches. Blu grabbed Roxo and sat him on his lap and begun preening his feathers as well. Jewel did the same with Selvey who welcomed it and relaxed. Roxo however wasn't as keen as Selvey and Azul as he didn't like it as much. Blu noticed he was shifting a bit when he was preening him.

Blu then wrapped a wing around his body so he wouldn't be able to shift. Blu began preening the rest of his back for which Roxo had no choice but to let him as he couldn't move. Blu then finished his back and continued with his wings which took a half a minute to do as their wings are very small at the moment. Blu then changed Roxo's position to preen his chest but When he begun Roxo shifted again which made Blu look at him and narrow his eyes at him. Blu then tried again but Roxo shifted again which made Blu get slightly irritated by him "Roxo, stay still". Blu once again tried to preen his chest but Roxo shifted once again. Blu looked at him again "Stay still Roxo" Blu then wrapped a wing around his back so he couldn't move which annoyed Roxo.

Blu then finished preening Roxo and set him next to Azul and then Blu spoke "If you let me finish quicker than you can get back to your brother and sister a lot quicker. Blu then heard Jewel slightly laughing at his battle with Roxo of preening him while Selvey was relaxing in Jewel's embrace as she wrapped her wings around Selvey and leaned Selvey on her lower chest. "Had a bit of a battle with your son there Blu". Blu smirked at her as Azul came over and sat on Blu's lap for which Blu smiled "Well Jewel, Roxo was being naught and not doing as he was told and didn't stay still. I guess he doesn't like preening."

Jewel narrowed her eyes at Roxo "Well like it or not, you must be preened to make sure you have healthy feathers and get rid of any bad ones Roxo. You have no choice in the matter, just as me and your Dad don't have a choice either." Blu nodded "Yep it is..." Blu looked at her "Wait why is it not a choice for us either". Jewell sighed at him in annoyance "Because we don't want bad feathers either and always want to look our best." Blu made an 'oh' expression before turning back to Roxo while Jewel shuck her head at Blu for being silly again "Yep even we don't have a choice."

Roxo still doesn't understand what they are saying but he did somehow know they would preen him when his feathers demand it. Blu then looked to Azul who was rubbing his head against Blu's chest as he was trying to get comfortable. Azul finished getting comfy and then made a little yawn. Blu smiled "Oh is someone tired. I have an idea how to keep you awake, it isn't even late afternoon yet." Blu then took Azul and layed him on his back and once again begun tickling Azul's sides once again. Azul once again made giggling sounds and was shifting desperately to get out of his Dad's grasp. But it was hopeless and Blu had him pinned with the tickling.

Jewel couldn't help but try it on Selvey and tried tickling her sides. But unfortunately for Jewel, Selvey inherited the trait of immunity from tickling from Blu so Jewel narrowed her at Blu as he got to have all the fun with tickling but She tried Roxo as well but he wasn't ticklish either "How come you get to have all the fun of tickling." Blu smiled at her "Well I get lots of practise from tickling you. Every morning I am tempted to give you a little tickle." Jewel couldn't help but giggle at that comment "You know, I love t when you say that Blu, a little tickle. Makes me feel how much you love me by touching me quite a lot." Blu blushed by that comment because I sounded like she didn't just imply him tickling her. "You're Welcome Jewel".

Blu then looked at Azul who was recovering from the tickle session and gave Blu another hug on his chest for which Blu returned it and acknowledged the bonding that was going on as Jewel likes to say it every now and then. Once the hug was finished Blu placed him on the floor of the nest and looked at Jewel. Azul sat down next to him and mumbled a sound.

Blu and Jewel turned their attention to Azul as they had no idea what he just did "Do that again Azul". Azul made another faint mumble like he was trying to speak. Blu glued his eyes to Azul as he waited to find out what he was trying to do. Jewel was also observing but couldn't really hear as she wasn't as close as Blu was and assumed Azul was trying something. Azul mumbled again but Blu made out the first bit of it "Da..." Blu was thinking now that Azul was trying to say his fist words and leaned his head forward "Yes Azul."

Azul tried again but it was much clearer this time for Blu to make out "Dada" Blu looked at him with a massive smile on his face in disbelief that Azul just said his first word "Repeat that again". Azul was smiling as he had Blu's attention but he didn't know what he meant but repeated anyway "Dada". Blu just looked up and leaned back a little and smiled happiness and gasped at the same time. He leaned forward again and spoke for which Jewel could hear this time "Did you just say Dada" Jewel gasped when she heard Blu say that and quickly went over to them to listen "Did you just say what I hoped you said Blu".

Blu smiled as they listened for Azul again "Dada" Blu jumped back a little which made Jewel laugh a bit while she made a light gasp in happiness and asked him "Why are being jumpy at this?" Blu smiled back at her "I don't know, I just am being". Jewel then picked up Azul and comforted him in a hug while saying to him in a soothing voice "You have just taken another big step in your life, saying your first word." Jewel kissed his forehead for which Azul immediately relaxed and nuzzled his head against his mother's feathers and closed his eyes. Jewel then heard someone mumbling something behind her as well.

Jewel looked behind her and saw that Selvey was also moving her beak a little. She got up and moved to Selvey and sat next to her "Are you going to say your first word as well." Selvey was mumbling as well but Jewel like Blu managed to make it out the first bit "Ma..." Jewel looked at her with big eyes, like puppy one's wanting to hear her daughter speak. She carefully lowered Azul on her lap and let him sleep while she picked up Selvey with her wings and brought Selvey to her upper chest and held her like a baby. "Please repeat that my little girl."

Selvey also didn't understand what they were saying but continued anyway "Ma... Ma" Jewel braced herself as she knew Selvey was trying to find her first word and say it "Come on, you can say it". Selvey then mumbled again "Mama" Jewel gasped in excitement and gave Selvey a hug for which Selvey accepted and hugged back "Mama" Jewel felt happy, Blu and her children were growing up so fast and they are nearly a month old. Jewel finished the hug and looked at her "You make me feel so proud of you and Azul. You said your first words."

But Jewel just remembered that Roxo was yet to speak his first word. She looked to seeing him lying against Blu's side and looking at what was happening with Jewel, Azul and Selvey. "Blu try to encourage Roxo to speak his first word." Blu nodded and set Roxo in front of him and spoke to him "Do you ha something you want to say Roxo" Roxo didn't understand what he meant and tilted his head a little at Blu for not understanding which made Blu grin "Well I say that worked" He said sarcastically "Dada" Blu looked at Roxo who just spoke "Huh, that was easier than I thought" Jewel just grinned at him "Yeah, Yeah Blu dream on. You gave up that quick".

Blu then looked to Roxo who was smiling at Blu, Blu then smiled back and held him in his wings while speaking "Well he spoke a lot easier then Azul and Selvey and he is the youngest as well" Jewel shuck her head in confusion "I know, that is a bit odd" Blu then smiled at Roxo and gave him a hug while looking at Jewel "Oh well he spoke, that is what's important."

Jewel smiled and asked him "You are really enjoying this aren't you." Blu nodded in response "Yep, I am really loving this, getting to raise these three wonderful chicks, we have been blessed Jewel". Jewel continued to smile as she looked at Selvey and Azul "Yes we have Blu. And we are lucky to have been blessed with such beautiful children". She said that as she and Blu continued to admire the kids.

**And that wraps another one. Sorry about the big delay, I have fixed most of the hacking but I still have some parts to sort out but my Fan fiction profile is safe now from being tampered with at least. But the next chapter too will be a while as I have to clear up the rest of the hacking and some other problems but I will get the next chapter done as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for reading and as usual please submit some wonderful reviews to me. WOW 18 reviews in 3 chapters, despite the fact one of them is telling me to hurry up which I don't appreciate. I hope that person won't do that again. But I have got to say it now: I have got to be on a roll having that many so quick. Thank you all who do send your wonderful reviews.**


	5. Wonders

**Once again appreciate all those reviews and some people pointing out my mistakes but until I correct them if they are wrong but they usually aren't. Anyway I will once again answer some Anonymous reviews before starting:**

**JLow Macaw: Well I am flattered you think I am the best writer on Rio. But I don't believe that is true I'm not that good surely. I know a few others that are better than me in some aspects of writing but I am better than them in other aspects but I don't believe I even make the top 10 on Rio fan fiction. We all are not the best at every aspect of writing; we all will have a flaw in writing no matter how hard we try to perfect our skills. Yep I enjoying writing about the kids as well, this is why I enjoy writing Lifetime a lot more than new life where I couldn't until the last chapter. For the record: I already had a plan on Nico and Pedro before you suggested it but a reminder is nice. But one reminder is more than enough. **

**Chapter 5: Wonders**

It was midday where the sun was at the highest point of the sky on another beautiful in the jungle. Blu was sitting at the entrance with Azul next to him as Blu was showing him how big their world really was "See all of this Azul, This is the true world for which we live in, this hollow that we sleep in is just a tiny bit of our home. All of this around us is home." Azul took in the sights of the grass, trees, birds that flew by and other aspects of the jungle. But it was difficult as this was the first time he was allowed to go to the entrance and the sun being in his eyes. It was blinding for him as his eyes haven't adjusted to the sun.

Blu turned around to see Roxo approaching as well. Blu then helped him onto the entrance and set his claws on the entrance correctly so he doesn't fall off. Roxo looked at his claws and smiled at the fact he could stand on the entrance now. Roxo looked to Blu who was looking outside to see the nice view "See this Roxo, like I told Azul, this is our home, while this hollow is where we sleep, this only one part of our home. The rest is here."

Blu smiled to see both Azul and Roxo observing the surroundings while also dealing with the sun in their eyes for the first time. It was quite amusing to see his Son's adjusting to the light. He heard Azul say something "Hurt" Blu grinned at him "It doesn't hurt Azul, your eye's just need to get used to the sun. The kids have learnt a few more words since they first spoke like very basic words but they were yet to make them into sentences.

Blu looked behind to see Jewel holding a stick with her wing and Selvey just kept staring at the stick. But in reality Jewel snapped the stick in half and added it onto the nest as they lost on before, for then Selvey made a sort of sigh sound as she didn't get to examine the stick. Jewel looked at her and smiled at her "What's the matter" Selvey pointed at the stick that Jewel broke in half. Jewel immediately realised what she wanted and shuck her head "No Selvey that stick is part of the nest." Selvey looked down but Jewel then spoke "I know something else you can do though."

Selvey looked at Jewel immediately after she spoke and looked excitedly at her. "But not yet, just need to wait for your dad to finish giving his VERY LONG speech about our beautiful home. He says more then he needs to". Blu then spoke back "I heard that and I speak more then I need to because it shows how much I love my new life, and I like describing." Jewel got out of the nest while smiling and walked over to him. She then wrapped her wings around his body while leaning on his back "And that is another reason I love you, because you love to describe the things you love so much".

Blu smiled and unwrapped her wings around him while turning around to face and then lets her wings wrap back around him while wrapping his wings around her "Yep Like I could describe how you are the most beautiful bird and how much I love you". Jewel smiled and leaned her head on Blu's chest while closing her eyes as well like having a romantic embrace.

Blu smiled and gave the top of her head a nuzzle so he could enjoy the moment. Jewel made a sigh before speaking "You are such a smooth talker". Blu smiled and slowly released her as she did the same at the same time "Well I have had a lot of practise on you" Jewel grinned at him while walking over to Roxo.

Jewel then placed a wing on his shoulder and started speaking to him while making sure she has Azul's and Selvey's attention as well "this outside our hollow will be a new adventure for the three of you. Everything you see, touch, hear and smell and taste out here will be a mystery of its own for you all to discover and enjoy."

Blu smiled and spoke as well "Yep, your mother is correct, everyday something new is likely to happen, and you will experience new things in our home. For example: I am still learning about this life, I didn't always live here but I will tell you about that when you all have grown up a bit".

Jewel then looked to Selvey who was gazing at the scenery before her outside. She wanted to go down there but unfortunately she, Azul and Roxo have yet to learn how to fly so they would be stuck in the hollow until the day comes that they can fly. Selvey then said "Fun" Jewel smiled and replied to her daughter "Yes Selvey, it is fun outside, meeting new people, making friends, finding new things, taking in the sights. It is everything a bird can ask for"

Blu then cleared his throat as Jewel forgot to mention meeting your life mate but Jewel narrowed her eyes at him "Blu they are far too young to know about that yet, and don't forget they are only a month old". Blu rolled his eyes at her "They won't understand what that means yet. And that is another thing you need". Jewel smirked at him while still narrowing her eyes "I know it is but like you said they won't understand what it means until they are a few years old."

Blu tilted his head in a teasing way "Okay fine, say it your way". Jewel smiled triumphantly at him "Thank you Blu, I will." Jewel then turned back to the kids as they were sat in front of her like it was story time "Anyway today, you're Dad and I have arranged for you three to experience being outside for the first time". The three of them smiled at what she said which made them very excited.

Blu then walked over to the and sat next to Jewel and looked at the kids who were just simply smiling "Yep we have decided you are old enough to go outside for your first time but" Blu then looked seriously at them "You must not wander far from the hollow and us. It may be home but it is dangerous for a child to be on their own." Jewel nodded and continued where Blu finished.

"Although it is exiting and safe in some areas, there can also be dangers in other areas that birds can't enter as they are either territory to animals that are hostile to us or the habitat is unliveable for us". Blu then looked at her confused "Like what". Jewel answered his question "The nearest territory of this jungle that is dangerous to us belongs to Eagles." Upon hearing that Blu felt chills go up his spine "Eagles. I hope to never see one for myself".

Jewel calmed him before he got any bad thoughts "They usually hunt on the borders of their land or in as well, but like I said that land is too far away. It is on the other side of Rio to the south and it is a few minutes of a flight to reach after you exit the city." Blu sighed in relief to that as he knew he wouldn't be going there "But what about unliveable land" Jewel thought about what to say before answering him

"Well the closest would be a long flight past the mountains where that land is made up of rivers, streams and a lake with a barely any tree's or food around so that is an example". Blu smiled at her and spoke "And that is another lesson of living in the jungle I have learnt. Jewel playfully smiled at him "Where's my thank you". Blu didn't wait a second and then kissed Jewel on the cheek which surprised Jewel in a good way as she did not expect him to do that.

Once he finished Blu spoke "Thank you dear" Jewel giggled at Blu's performance to her and turned back to the kids who were still looking outside. Jewel then leaned her head down until her head was just above the chicks heads "So are you all ready for your first steps outside."

The kids just simply smiled but Roxo made a bit of an irritated expression. Jewel was confused why he did "What is wrong Roxo" She then heard rumbling from him. She immediately realised what was going wrong "Oh you are hungry. Well in that case maybe it is time for you to be able to eat yourself."

Blu made a huge sigh when he heard that "Finally, I don't need to see that awkward sight any longer". Once she had passed him to get to the food corner of the hollow Jewel shot a glare at him for his comment and spoke in a serious tone" And if you keep talking like that, I will make you feel awkward in a little bit." Even though he knew she wasn't serious, Blu couldn't help feeling red after that comment, looking like he got embarrassed in front of a group of birds. Jewel turned around to see his reaction and laughed in response.

This made Blu feel even more embarrassed by Jewel's reaction to him, as caring as she is thought to Blu, Jewel went to cheer him up and put a wing on his side "Oh Blu, you are so gullible. It is what makes you so adorable" Blu blushed at that comment "Please Jewel could you not make me blush in front of the kids." Jewel teasingly said to him in reply "Hmm, alright then as it is in front of the kids." Jewel made a sharp turn from him and made her way to collect 3 blackberries for the kids and 1 for her to demonstrate to the kids

Once she did that she made her way over to the kids and placed the berries to her side and brought them forward in front of. Jewel then said to her "Okay the three of you will now learn to eat yourself." Jewel took a blackberry and held it in her wing "Now watch me" Jewel then begun munching on the berry, slowly eating it so the kids would have a better chance understanding. Jewel also took the opportunity to enjoy the sweet taste but made sure at the same time the kids were watching.

Blu took the opportunity to grab a blackberry as well and server as the second example of eating the exact same way as Jewel did to make sure the kids knew. When Jewel finished she saw Blu had followed her lead for which she appreciated. While Blu was still finishing on his Jewel leaned next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek which in return Blu smiled at her in response to her kiss. However as he was still eating he wasn't able to speak back but he knew why she gave him a kiss.

Jewel then grabbed the 3 remaining berries and laid one in front of each of the Blue macaw chicks. They all looked confused at first as they had no idea what they were supposed to do; However luckily for them Blu and Jewel were there to guide them. Blu took the berry in front of Azul and then held it right in front of him.

Azul didn't know what to do even though Blu said to him "Go on Azul, take it." Jewel was observing to see how it would go. Azul slowly unwrapped his wings and extended then towards the Berry, Doing it slowly as he was cautious.

Blu smiled as Azul carefully took hold of the Berry in both of his wings, He slowly took his wing away from under the berry to allow Azul to grip it properly as it is the first time he has used his wings to hold something.

At first he found difficulty in holding it because of its weight. Both Blu and Jewel looked on with a slight chuckle to see their first Son struggling a bit. But decided to get Selvey and Roxo going as well and did the exact same Blu did with Azul and handed them their berries. Both Selvey and Roxo repeated what Azul did except Roxo was doing it a little quicker.

Selvey however was being more calm then the boys. She was going at a slower rate but also was being steady when she gripped her berry. Once she has taken hold of it Selvey like her siblings was left confused Roxo on the other hand was just looking at the berry instead of wondering what to do, as if he found a toy. Blu was waiting for Azul to make a move but all he did was look at him "Go on Azul, you can eat it"

Azul looked at the berry again but referring to his instinct instead of trying to understand what Blu was telling him and moved it towards his beak. Blu was smiling because he thought Azul was going to eat. Once it was in front of his beak Azul sniffed a few times to smell it. A minute later and Azul responds well to the smell with a smile. Then referring again to his instinct Azul opened his beak and moved the berry towards it.

He at the moment couldn't fit it all in his beak so he put a quarter in first and begun nibbling on it. Blu watched him with a smile. Blu then sat in between Azul and Selvey to help them both if they needed it. Azul continued to nibble through the berry slowly and take off the first piece of the berry. He did struggle as he didn't know exactly how to do it yet.

Blu then looked at Selvey who was at the same stage now. Jewel was watching all three of them struggle with their food. Eventually Azul tore the first bit of the berry off and it dropped into his beak, Azul then begun munching on the piece and swallowing it trying to under how it tastes now.

Once the taste took effect Azul formed a big smile and begun eating on the second part now. Blu chuckled and gave him a stroke on his head "Well done Azul, you have taken another step forward." Blu turned to Selvey as Jewel came and sat in between her and Roxo to help with them. Both were fixed on Selvey as she was gathering her take on the berry. Selvey was doing that very thoughtful expression when they are thinking very hard about something.

Jewel couldn't help but chuckle at the face she was pulling; Selvey like Azul formed a big smile on her face and continued as well. Both parents then looked at Roxo who was already a quarter through his berry. Both of them looked at him with wide eyes as they were surprised he got it that fast. "Wow Roxo, that was quick, well done" Jewel gave Roxo a stroke and Roxo in return smiled at her.

Blu just looked confused "How did Roxo understand so easy" Jewel looked to him "he probably was watching you and Azul when you were showing him how to do it and then copied Azul." Blu then made an understanding expression "I guess that is a possibility." They waited a few minutes until the three of them finished eating their berries for Jewel to speak "Okay Blu, let's take these three outside for their first glimpse of outside".

Blu asked her a question first though "Are you sure they are ready for this though" Jewel nodded in response to him which answered his question "Okay I will defer to your judgment on that". Blu then caught the attention of the kids "Okay we are going outside." They kids got excited despite the fact they didn't understand what he meant. Blu then indicated to Azul and Roxo to get on his back "Alright you two on you get."

Azul and Roxo took their chance to climb on their Dad's back and wrap their wings around his neck. Jewel followed Blu's idea and let Selvey onto her back and wrapped her wings around Jewel's neck. Jewel then took the lead and stepped on the entrance of the hollow with Blu standing right behind her "Okay hold on tight." Jewel then extended her wings and jumped out of the hollow with Blu following her lead.

Both then started flapping and hovering over the ground, as it is their first time in the air but not themselves the kids were frightened of this height and held on very tight, even wrapping their wings around fully their parent's necks. Blu and Jewel smiled at eachother because of their kid's predicaments, not wanting to make their kids become very scared, they slowly flew down to the ground and landed outside. When they touched down Blu said "How long has it been since the both of us have been outside together Jewel".

Jewel smiled at him "I know it has been a month but we are again now." The pair set about getting the kids onto the ground and off of them. Jewel let Selvey onto the ground at the same time Blu got Azul off first and then got Roxo off of him. When all three chicks were on the ground they all looked around in this new environment they have entered. Taking in the very enormous and interesting sights but it wasn't that easy as the sun was still a bit blinding for them. Selvey placed a wing just above her eyes to make it a little easier to see but still had difficulty.

Blu then took one of Azul wings and stroked it across the grass while saying "Feel the smooth and comforting grass." Once he finished and let go of Azul's wing Blu went to repeat the thing with Roxo while Azul stroked the grass again Feeling how soft if was. Azul formed a smile to it and continued stroking the grass but he sat down and got very relaxed being outside. Selvey was doing her own discovery with some leaves, Jewel handed one to Selvey and she then just held it and looked at it.

She used one wing to hold it while the other to feel it, Selvey smiled at the leaf as it turned out to be very soft, refreshing and comforting. She then held it to her face which was very comforting to her. Jewel smiled as she went to join Azul, Roxo and Blu who were relaxing n the grass. She sat next to Blu who then wrapped a wing around her side "Nice of you to join me." Blu said to her while she was looking at Selvey as she brought the leaf with her to show to the boys.

She sat down next to Azul and extended it to him. Azul accepted it off her and examined it with very curious eyes thinking the exact same as Selvey. Roxo finds a twig, much more interesting then looking at a leaf. He messes with it a bit, looking at it. But as it is not edible he soon loses interest and drops it. The little adventure the kids are having is proving to be an exciting one.

Blu and Jewel now smile knowing it was a good call bringing them outside to take in the sights and discovering new stuff. Blu then looks at Jewel "You were right Jewel; it was a good experience to bring them out here." Jewel smiled at him "Thank you Blu, I thought it would be good for them instead of being stuck in the hollow all day, and it gives us a chance to be in the sun again." Blu nodded his at her while looking at their kids sitting in front of them.

Selvey had collected something from the ground in front of her and brought it over to Blu. She then extended her wings to which it was revealed to be a flower and was giving it to Blu. Blu happily accepted it while encouraging her "What's this Selvey? A flower, thank you" Selvey smiled and gave her dad a hug on his side, Blu and Jewel both smiled at her for her reaction. Blu then returned the hug to Selvey. Blu then finished the hug while trying to find out what to do with the flower "What should I do with this"

Jewel gave him a suggestion "Keep it". Blu looked around until he saw the side of Jewel's head which gave him an idea "Actually I have a better idea." Jewel looked to him "What would that be." Blu then took the flower in one hand and spoke to her "look left would you." Jewel looked confused but did it anyway "erm...Okay but I don't understand." Blu then took the flower and attached it to the back of her head with the feather ruffle on the back of her head.

Once Blu finished he looked at Jewel to be amazed of how beautiful she looks with a flower as well. Jewel looked to him and asked "How do I look" While his expression gave it away he spoke anyway "You have rose to a new level of beauty." Jewel giggle and pulled him into a kiss, savouring the moment before they separated their beaks. Jewel spoke "Thank you my love, like I said before, you are such a smooth talker."

Blu then smiled playfully "At least it is a good thing to be a smooth talker". Jewel then spoke again "As long as it is always me you smooth talk, I don't mind". Blu smiled as he wrapped his wings around Jewel and gave her a nuzzle. Jewel relaxed as did the entire family, having a good day outside in the nice weather and forest.

**Okay, I apologize for taking a ridiculous long time to update but I had other things going on and not much time to update. However the trouble is only beginning as my holiday is fast approaching where I will be away for two weeks. I have already begun chapter 6 and will try to get it finished by the 12****th**** July which is the day I go on holiday.**

**I can't promise but I will try to. If I do not then I will see you all in 2 weeks and a bit. But if I do get it done it will be very close. Anyway thanks for reading and please send me some wonderful reviews to inspire to get chapter 6 done in time. Thank you for reading as usual.**


	6. Family

**Hi, I am glad to have had the chance to recharge my tired batteries on holiday and return to you lot. I feel reenergized for some more fanficition. Once again thank you for reviews and as usual I will comment on Anonymous ones:**

**Lego man 28: Music isn't really something you can comprehend on writing, well others might but I can't. Stories are all about writing, imagination, creativity and most importantly fun so no one can really fill that gap. Besides I am more interested and focused on Blu and Jewel instead of worrying about music. But I understand where you are coming from but I am not really bothered about music on fan fiction.**

**Jlow Macaw: Well if you say so then if it is the most compelling. I am doing this on the kids as it is exactly what the summary says: Blu and Jewel now begin their next chapter together: Parenthood. The majority of the story is focussing on this part but there is another plot part or maybe 2 I have in the development stages at the moment.**

**Chapter 6: Family**

Blu and Jewel were still awake as it was coming to late evening but the kids were all tucked up asleep in the nest as it was time for them to sleep. Blu and Jewel were still awake next to entrance so they could make sure their conversations wouldn't awake the chicks. "So Jewel do you have any idea what happened". Jewel looked at him a little concerned "I don't know they should have returned a few weeks ago. We haven't seen them about a week after the kids were born."

Blu looked to the kids and then back at to her "so that is a month and half then." Jewel continued to look concerned "I am getting worried about them. I knew they decided to go north to visit their friends at their old home but they said they would only be a couple of weeks." Blu just listened as she thought "I mean what if something has happened to them, or they are lost" Before she could finish Blu stopped her "Jewel I am positive they are okay, they probably have a reason to stay for a bit longer. I am sure they will be back soon, trust me."

Jewel felt better after his little speech and looked to him with a smile "Thanks Blu, your right, they must be having something else to deal with up there." Jewel then sat down at the entrance with Blu sitting next to her. Both of them sat there watching the full moon with its light shining down on nearly everything in the forest. Jewel then spoke "Such a beautiful view, there isn't anywhere else I would want to be at the moment. Being in the wings of you is one of the best feelings ever."

Blu smiled at her and said "I bet you say that to every guy who cheers you up and makes you feel happy." Jewel giggled a little at his comment and replied "Only the cute ones." Blu formed a little red on his cheeks from that comment. Jewel smiled at him and laid against his side "Like I said only the cute ones". Blu then made a comment "I really need to stop blushing". Jewel spoke to his comment "One day Blu, One day."

The pair shared a kiss to symbolise their end to another day in Rio. Jewel then looked at the kids and back to him "Alright time to go to sleep, another big day with the kids tomorrow." Blu nodded "Alright I was starting to feel a little tired just a moment ago". Blu then followed her over to the nest as they settled down and fell asleep after getting into their usual comfortable position with the kids right next to them ending another night for the Blue macaw family.

Next morning in the Jungle...

Blu and Jewel have already woken up and are preparing for another day before the kids wake up. Blu left to gather 2 mango's for them and 3 blackberries for the kids while she did some housework. Jewel was tidying up the hollow as yesterday the kids decided to bring a few bits and pieces back from their second day out of the hollow, their first day out was two weeks ago. Azul and Selvey brought some leaves in and Roxo a couple of twigs to play with.

Jewel however disposed of them to clean up the place using her wing to make it into a pile like a brush. Once Jewel had gotten rid of the rest of the leaves and twigs she turned her attention to the sleeping forms of the kids to see they were all asleep and were huddled together. Jewel smiled and sat next to them to watch them sleep. Sitting on the side of the nest to see them cuddled up with eachother.

She smiled at them, looking so peaceful and calm in their sleep. Despite only being chicks, they looked like they were happy and had everything they needed in their lives, which at the present moment they do as they only require their parents to raise them until they reach teenage years. Jewel extended a wing and slowly brought it to Selvey who was the closest. Once her wing reached her she carefully stroked Selvey's side, going from the top of her body to the bottom where her tail feathers were, in response Selvey moaned a little in a comforted way like she was enjoying it.

Jewel then folded her wing back up to her side and just continued to watch them rest. She then though looked at the entrance for a bit, wondering how long Blu will be until he returns. Knowing that he usually has a quick chat with Rafael as they both get their breakfast from the same tree. But what she was interested in was what were Blu and Rafael talking about. She decided to question Blu when he gets back as it looks like they have interesting conversations.

Right on cue, Blu appears entering the hollow and landing in front of Jewel "Hey Jewel I am finished now collecting food for the day now, are you alright." He said while placing the food in a corner. Jewel happily replied to him "Fine, Just watching the little angels get their sleep." Blu came over and sat next to her while placing a wing around her side "yep they look very comfortable, and at peace" Jewel then placed a feather of the tip of her wing on his beak "Shhhh, they are sleeping" Once she finished she pressed her beak against his beak for a long kiss.

But while they were doing so a voice spoke "Ahem" Blu and Jewel quickly separated and looked to the entrance to meet the eyes of Azura and Jonas. Both Blu and Jewel immediately smiled and turned to them "Mom, Dad your back". Jewel got up and gave them a hug with them returning it. Blu just stood next to them. When they separated Jonas spoke "I hope we are not interrupting anything." After hearing that Both Blu and Jewel formed a blush on their faces.

Azura glared at him "Stop embarrassing them" Jonas nervously laughed "Right sorry." Azura turned to Blu and approached him "Good to see you again Blu." Blu nodded back at her "Good to see you two again, I hope your journey went well". Jonas smiled as he came over and patted his back "We will tell you in a bit." He then moved on to his question "So I take it you have been looking after my daughter while we have been away". Blu nodded happily "Yes, with care, respect, happiness and most importantly Love". All smiled at him but Jewel more "Well said Blu".

Azura then excitedly turned to Jewel "So Jewel, been on anymore adventures while we have been away up north a bit" Jewel gave her a straight answer "Just one" Azura spoke again "And what would that be, another trip around Rio." Jewel shuck her head. "No, Blu and I have been having an adventure raising our children". Jewel extended her wing to her right pointing out the chicks in the nest to them. Azura and Jonas smiled deeply on the site of their grandchildren grown up more than when they last saw them.

Azura happily made a comment "Awww, only a month and half old and they are growing up so fast." Jewel made her way into the nest and set herself down next to the sleeping chicks while Blu sat right next to her. Azura and Jonas sat close to them admiring the little ones. "They are beautiful aren't they Jonas" Jonas wrapped a wing around Azura while replying "Definitely, I still can't believe we have hit Grandparent stage already but I actually feel glad we did".

Azura nodded at him in agreement "Yep it proves to us our babies have grown up, and I am talking about you and the others Jewel, not these ones." Jewel glared at her "I am not a baby Mom" Azura laughed a little "I know you are not but you, Cortez and Pearl will always be my babies no matter what well and Jollo as well". Jewel looked at her disgusted "After what he did to us you still care". Azura and Jonas felt a little uncomfortable bringing up the subject before Azura continued "I know he did a terrible thing to you two, but his heart was in the right place, just not his mind, not matter what happens he will always be our Son and your brother."

Jonas backed her up "Yes we know in his heart, he wanted what was best for us but he became insane from what happened to him and it clouded his judgment. Speaking of which I wonder what happened to him. I just hope he found his place in this world." Azura interrupted "Okay can we talk about something else now, I don't feel okay talking about it." Jewel nodded and spoke "What about Cortez and Pearl, where are they".

Azura lighted up a bit from glumness to happiness "They are still at the place we went to. They decided to stay a little longer as they met some old friends there." Jonas spoke "Speaking of which do you remember Flo and Ryte". Jewel smiled "Yes I do, Flo was my best friend, she would always play games and Ryte was funny." Azura spoke "They are together now".

Jewel smiled greatly "Wow, as mates". Azura shuck her head "No, they are in the boyfriend and girlfriend stage at the moment, but Cortez mentioned he wants to bring them back here with them if they will come." Jewel then contained her excitement so she wouldn't wake the kids and look silly "That is amazing I would love to see them again". Jonas then fell glum "We also saw Dez" Jewel glared at the sound of the bird's name "Him". Blu was confused "Who is Dez" Azura spoke "Dez is a Lear Macaw who dated Pearl; he actually seemed like a nice guy as well, a good influence on Pearl."

Blu spoke again "What went wrong, he doesn't sound bad" Jewel decided to take over "He didn't really feel the same way about Pearl, he actually wanted to use her just for mating." Blu looked shocked "And one time he invited her over to his hollow where at first it was a simple alone time for couples but he did something so unforgivable to her." Blu felt shocked "Did he try to". Jewel angrily said "Yes, but he succeeded and seduced her into mating with him and by inflicting seducing moves onto her which made her go crazy for him and then it happened. Mom and Dad got there too late."

Blu felt anger rise in him but contained it "I am sorry to hear that, I mean what scum could go so low as to do that". Jewel continued but was starting to sound a little upset "the only good thing is mom and Dad got there in time so she didn't fall pregnant as she would have been too young to raise chicks, she was only 10 when this happened." Blu felt a little sad for Pearl "No one should go through something like that at such a low age." Jewel spoke "It had scarred her for a long time, But she managed to move on eventually."

She spoke "Anyway let's stop talking about it now and move on to something else." Blu spoke back "I don't know why I needed to know anyway, that is quite sensitive and well, something I wouldn't really want to know." Jonas replied to him "You are part of our family, more importantly our daughters mate. You are entitled to know things about us because we all care about you, but I guess we shouldn't speak about things like that." Jewel spoke "That is why Mom and Dad were a little hesitant when they first met you, because of what happened, but I have never dated before you so you are my first boyfriend and mate which they were surprised".

"When I was living with them they kept saying "I didn't have any love in my life", but I clearly proved them wrong". Azura rolled her eyes "Okay you did, but anyway now, how have you two been coping with raising your little ones." Blu smiled at Jewel and turned back to her "It has had its good and bads, about 99% good and 1% bad." Jonas smirked at him "What's wrong with them". Blu answered him quickly "Nothing's wrong with them, they are perfect. It is just that they used me as a climbing frame once."

Jewel giggled while Blu turned to her "What". Jewel finished her giggle "Oh how helpless you were to stop them, the Great Blu bird, defeated by his kids." Blu teased at her "While the great Jewel of the forest stood back and was too scared to come and help". Jewel tilted her head at him in a teasing way "Ha ha very funny." Azura then spoke again "Well, from the sound of things you two have enjoyed yourselves." Blu and Jewel nodded at her for her comment.

Azura started to feel a little guilty though about the fact that she and Jonas went on a trip a week after the kids were born and they weren't here to help them, she spoke "I'm sorry Blu and Jewel". They all looked at her confused "why". Azura answered them "We should have been here for you if you needed help, but we decided to take a break and go see some friends at the same time you two were adjusting to being parents. It was very inconsiderate of us to do it when you needed us."

Jonas understood what she meant and felt bad as well "Yeah we should have stayed. It is the duty of being a grandparent to help raise their grandchildren when we were needed". Jewel finally understood what they meant and set about setting them straight "No, Blu and I insisted you go, you looked like you needed a break and we didn't mind you going didn't we Blu". Blu nodded in agreement "Of course, it was absolutely okay of you to go. We wanted you to go and have a break."

Both Jonas and Azura smiled "Thanks you two, it is good to know we didn't leave without making sure you were okay." Jonas decided to have a laugh with Blu and Jewel "Oh yeah and being herself, Azura wouldn't stop worrying about you two. Every day she would occasionally wonder how you were and every night before we went to sleep, she would wonder again, not being able to stop."

Blu and Jewel made a few slight chuckles while Azura glared at him "That is what mothers do Jonas and if you continue to try to gain one over me, I will be punishing you when we get back." Jonas spoke again "I will keep trying until it works." Azura rolled her eyes as Blu spoke "I hope me and Jewel don't end up like you two when we reach your age." Jonas spoke "And why not boy". Blu made a funny comment "So we don't have a battle for supremacy and instead focus on loving eachother instead of trying to make them other look like a monkey in front of everyone else."

Jewel laughed a little while Azura and Jonas both formed a slight blush of the embarrassment. Both Blu and Jewel laughed "Wow I actually made someone blush; I wish it was Jewel though". Jewel grinned at him as she knew why and Azura spoke "I guess me and Jonas will adjust a bit when we get back and take your advice into account." Jonas felt awkward however "Wow taking advice from a bird just over half my age, how will I explain this one to Cortez and Pearl." Azura looked to him "You won't or I will sow that beak shut."

Jonas nodded bravely at her "Understood my lovely Azura" Azura gave him a seductive smile while Jewel looked to see Azul was slowly starting to stir from his sleep. She smiled as he slowly begun to open his eyes. The whole family took notice and watched as the first chick returned from dream land and looked up. Upon opening his eyes the first thing he saw was his father. Azul smiled deeply at stood up "Dada". Blu smiled at him as Azul walked over to his side.

Blu picked him up and gave him a good morning hug "Good morning Son". Blu gave his head a nuzzle. Upon seeing this Jonas smiles as it brings back memories of him with Cortez. Blu brought Azul to meet his eyes with Blu's eyes. Azul excitedly wriggle out of his wings and instead hug his chest again for which Blu once again returned it. While Blu, Azura and Jonas were focused on Azul, Roxo and Selvey stirred from their sleep as well. They went and gave their mom good morning hugs they both said to her "Mama".

Blu then remembered that Azura and Jonas were here so it was a chance to give the kids a new experience. "Azul there are two birds I would like you to meet." Azul looked at him confused "Meet". Blu nodded at him "Yes, meet, Azura come first. He has inherited my nervous and shyness according to Jewel". Azura sat in front of Blu as he turned Azul around to meet her eyes. Azul immediately became scared upon seeing this unknown bird.

Blu brought his head right above Azul "Azul, this is your grandmother, or grandma." Azul still scared spoke "Grandma" Blu nodded at him again "Yes, grandma or your mothers mom". Azura spoke to him "Hello Azul I am your grandma". Azura held out her wing for Azul to reach, at the moment he was still scared of the stranger and tried to hide his face but Blu pushed him forward a bit right in front of Azura. "It's okay Azul, she is family".

Azul was shaking but he slowly started to extend his wing to meet Azura's wing. Azura's smile continued to grow as the little baby was cautiously moving his wing closer and closer until it finally met Azura's and touched. Azul smiled very slightly. Azura then brought out her other wing and gave Azul a very gentle stroke on the back of his head which relaxed him a little and he finally stopped shaking. Blu and Jewel was watching but Jewel was very impressed by how Blu was encouraging Azul to interact with Azura.

When she felt Azul was not scared Azura gently wrapped her wing around Azul and lifted him towards her. Azul didn't feel scared anymore as he has gotten a bit used to Azura's presence. Azura then set him on her formed lap and then looked at him "My, my Azul, I saw you when you were born but you are already growing up." She then gave Azul a hug of her own. Azul was cautious at first but accepted it and closed his eyes looking happy.

Jewel on the other hand was showing Roxo and Selvey to Jonas. Roxo was climbing up him while Selvey was just sitting on his lap. Jewel looked amused to see her Dad struggling with Roxo. "I can see what Blu means by him being used as a climbing frame." However Roxo lost his footing with one of his claws and Jonas managed to gently grab him with both of his wings. He then slowly lifted him off of his head and sat him next to Selvey. "Wow Jewel, he is very energetic and a bit silly". Jewel nodded in agreement "Yep he is, Selvey on the other wing is Mommy's angel."

Selvey smiled at her comment and rubbed herself against Jonas's chest which in return made him smile. Jonas used one of his wings and gave Selvey a stroke on her head. Azura brought over Azul and sat down next to him while Blu sat next to Azura. Jonas finished with Selvey and looked to Azul who was rubbing his head against Azura's chest "He has already taken a liking to me."

Azul looked up to see the very big bird sitting next to him and Azura and quickly hid his face in Azura's chest." Blu and Jewel chuckled a little and nuzzled each other as they watched. "It is okay this is your grandpa, your Mom's Dad". Azul once again looked at him and still was a little scared but not as much. "Let me hold him". Azura gently handed Azul into Jonas's wings who then took Azul and set him in his lap to do some bonding.

Azura then looked to see Selvey approach her, Azura smiled to see her first granddaughter. She extended her wings and took Selvey into her lap. Azura was amazed by the chick's appearance "Awww Jewel, she is lovely; she looks just like you when you were this age." Jewel was surprised by that "Wow, okay".

They looked back to see Azul and Roxo getting along fine with Jonas "These two really are a wingful." Blu made a comment "Roxo more than Azul but a wonderful wingful." The adults all nodded their heads in agreement. Blu and Jewel were enjoying watching their children bond with their grandparents. Like another step for them complete, especially for Azul who was the nervous one alongside Blu. They were going to experience the rest of the day bonding with them until it gets late.

**Finally I managed to finish this ending. I bet you all enjoyed this chapter. The kids meeting Azura and Jonas. But I bet you were all surprised to know Pearl has a troubled past as well. A few of you might think I put that in for no reason. But that is where you are wrong but I won't give it away. Anyway no idea when I will get the next chapter up but it will come up. Thank you for reading and looking forward to those reviews.**


	7. Waiting

**Thank you for reviews and in return I provide you with another chapter. But first to answer reviews:  
Nick: I know I haven't updated in a while but please don't send something like that to me. If anyone tells me to hurry up and update or something similar, it will just put me off from writing and irritate me, so please don't do that again. **

**Jlow Macaw: I promise you won't be disappointed for what I plan for Pearl and everyone else.**

**Also if anyone has wondered why I changed my name it is for 2 reasons: 1. I like SpixPrime better. 2. The old one was a little odd so I changed it of course.**

**Chapter 7: Waiting**

It was just after midday in Brazil and as usual the residents of the jungles and forests were doing their usual routines. The blue bird family were also hard at work in their part of the jungle. Blu and Jewel have once again invited over Azura and Jonas to their hollow to take part in taking the kids outside for their third time in the open environment and were just waiting for them to arrive before they begin. Being a month and 25 days old now, the kid's vocabulary has increased and could form small sentences now but they still have a long way to go before mastering it.

In their hollow they were enjoying an early lunch as Jewel decided it was best to have something to eat before they go outside. As usual Blu and Jewel were tucking into mangos while the kids were content with their blackberries.

Jewel was watching the kids finish off their berries as she was finishing her mango. When she gulped down her final piece she made a satisfied smile and turned to see Blu was just behind her and was gulping down his last piece.

Blu made a slight burp which caught her attention "Ewww, Blu where are your manners". Blu smiled embarrassed at her "Sorry, Pardon me". Jewel smiled as she turned to Selvey "That's better." Blu asked Jewel a question "When will your Mom and Dad be here. I thought they were come with us outside with the kids?" Jewel looked at him confused "I know, they said they would have arrived at midday which it is now, so they must be on their way now."

Blu spoke "Well I hope it will be soon, I wanna take these ones outside and have some fun." Jewel agreed and went over to see Roxo had made a mess on his beak with the berry with berry juice all over his beak, and had a bit on his wing tips.

"Oh Roxo, you shouldn't eat it in one go, eat is piece by piece and you won't have a problem with that". Roxo held his head down "Sorry mama". Jewel smiled at him "It is okay Roxo, everyone makes mistakes. It is how everyone lives in this world to learn from your mistakes."

Roxo smiled back and wiped the juice off of his beak with his tongue and wings. Jewel smiled for seeing Roxo cleaning himself up, she turned to see Azul and Selvey finishing their lunch as well but was glad they didn't make a mess and eaten properly.

Blu made a comment "I think Roxo would be the closest to being the mucky chick" Jewel glared at him "Blu don't call him names". Blu felt bad after that for calling his son a name. "Yeah I'm sorry, I was out of line."Jewel came over to him "Well, luckily for you I am very forgiving to you and I guess it wasn't really bad, what you said to him". Jewel then wrapped her wings around Blu and had their beaks almost touch and said seductively to him "And I think I will let it slide this time that you are being silly".

She then released herself from Blu to see he was happy again for her seductive attention she is giving to him. "Well in that case I think I deserve to be punished this time if I will teach me to behave my love". Upon hearing him say that. Jewel got a seductive thought in her head of sneaking and pouncing Blu when they are outside.

Blu looked to see her face looked like she was plotting "Jewel what are thinking". Jewel snapped herself out of her thought and said to him in a teasing voice "Oh nothing". Blu made a gulping noise as he knew she was up to something. Blu thought to himself "Me and my big beak."

Meanwhile... close by at the nearby stream...

Azura and Jonas were cleaning themselves at the stream before they arrive at Blu and Jewel's hollow to make them look more presentable. Jonas had finished cleaning himself and was just waiting for Azura to finish. However Azura has been taking a very long time to get ready which is starting to slightly annoy Jonas. "Come Azura, Blu and Jewel are waiting for us."

Azura splashed some more water on her before speaking "Hold on I am almost done" Jonas huffed at her "Seriously, I mean we begun at the same time and you still need to. Surely you are clean enough now". Azura gave Jonas a glare "It can take my time thank you very much, don't you want me to look beautiful." Jonas smiled at her "It isn't necessary." Azura was confused "And why not" Jonas smiled greatly at her "Because you are always beautiful." Azura having heard that held a wing tip in front of her beak and giggled slightly. "I appreciate the compliment Jonas but I am not finished yet."

Jonas went from smiling to shocked, he then spoke in agony "No, my charms didn't work. They didn't get you to stop." Azura shuck her head in amusement of Jonas, as he was acting silly "You know Jonas, I will be honest. Your charms did work but I just decided right after to finish." Jonas stopped panicking and just returned to normal "Whatever".

Jonas turned around and decided to think for a bit but while he was doing that Azura splashed the last water and rubbed it in before shaking herself dry. She turned around to see Jonas thinking; she walked over to him and stood behind him. "Jonas I am finished now". Jonas snapped out of his thought and smiled "Finally now we can get going". He said that as he turned to Azura but upon meeting seeing her. He stopped and went wide-eyed. He was immediately captivated by how beautiful Azura looked to him. Having washed herself her wings did slightly sparkle in the sun as they were still a tiny bit wet.

Jonas said one thing "Wow" Azura blushed as she knew he was on about her. She waited for him to speak again "So Beautiful". Azura smiled seductively at him and gave him a kiss. When they separated Azura said "Thank you Jonas". She placed a wingtip on his upper chest as they were in an embrace and said playfully to him "I am sure Blu and Jewel would not want to be kept waiting all day." Once she finished they separated and Jonas extended her wings "After you my lovely Azura".

Azura went in front of him before looking to him "Are you going to compliment me all day". Jonas gave her a straight answer "Definitely". Azura rolled her eyes before taking off with Jonas taking off right behind her. Both flew off in the direction of Blu and Jewel's hollow however as they were they had failed to notice that they were being watched in the tree's by a bird covered by the leaves.

His eyes tracked them as they left "Blue Macaws?" The unknown bird leaped out of the tree's and sat on a tree close by seeing Azura and Jonas exit from view "I thought only two remained in existence, after what happened a long time ago". The unknown bird pondered his thoughts "They are not the ones I seek, so it must be a different family, it must be, the one I tore apart is dead except for two of them."The unknown bird then snickered and showed and evil expression "This might be my lucky day discovering more of them. But the name's Blu and Jewel, I heard of them from somewhere before."

The bird then shuck his head "No, I can think about it later, I must find the two Blue macaws that escaped from me, I don't know how they have survived all these years through their imprisonment but they won't escape that easily, they will surely have been weakened and will receive their torture for trying to escape."The unknown bird suddenly took off heading in the opposite direction Azura and Jonas went snickering quietly to himself.

Back at Blu and Jewels hollow...

Jewel was starting to get very impatient about waiting for her mom and Dad. It was starting to amuse Blu a little as she was getting annoyed over something so silly "They have better hurry up or I will give them a shout they won't forget." Blu gulped a little before speaking "Come on Jewel, they are your parents so you should calm down a bit. I am positive they will be here momentarily now". Jewel calmed down a little and spoke "Well I guess they do need to go at their own pace, Okay then".

Blu smiled as he sat down next to her and wrapped a wing around her lower side "Thank you my love, I am sure the kids don't like seeing their Mom irritated." Jewel gave him a playful smile "And you don't ever" Blu nodded "Of course I love seeing my precious Jewel happy." Jewel smirked at his comment "I am happy to hear that" they quickly turned around from their moment to see the kids just sitting in a sort of triangle shape to eachother and thinking "What do you think they are doing Blu". Blu smiled at her before looking back "I don't know but I reckon we will find out in a moment."

Both of them sat and waited to see something happen with the kids, just watched as they continued to think. The kids just puzzled and puzzled and puzzled, until suddenly Azul jumped up and walked over to the couple and looked at them. Both Blu and Jewel looked at him confused. Azul was simply smiling at looking at them which left Blu in a position of not knowing what to do but Jewel had one idea in mind.

She stood up which surprised the youngster, Jewel then narrowed her eyes at the little chick which started to make him feel a little nervous. She took a step forward which in response Azul took a step back. Jewel added a smile to her face as she took another step forward. Blu realised what Jewel was up to and just stayed sat down and watched in amusement as Jewel slowly unfurled her wings which was beginning to alarm Azul a little.

Jewel looked playfully at Blu who just smiled at her "I think I will sit out of this one". Jewel huffed at him before turning back to Azul "You are such a spoil sport Blu". Blu defended himself "No I am not, I just want to watch this one". Jewel rolled her eyes at the comment "Sure whatever you say". Blu made a teasing face after she looked away; Jewel looked back at him for Blu made a very big smile to ward off suspicion to Jewel. She glared at him and then turned back to face Azul.

She began walking up to him again, Azul simultaneously stepping back as he had no idea what his mother was doing. Jewel spoke to him "Azul, come here". Azul shuck his head in reply. Jewel responded by smiling even more. Jewel raised her wings up for which Azul was just ready to leg it as he can now run but will fall over at time to time. Looking like it was fast for the youngster but Jewel calmly ran her wings to him in an attempt to playfully grab him but Azul instead starting running around the outside of the nest. Jewel snickered seeing Azul fell for it.

Azul thought Jewel was behind him which is why he kept running but instead he ran straight into the arms of his Dad who grabbed him. Blu then started to join in "Got you now Azul". Jewel shuck her head at him and folded her wings "And what happened to not wanting to join in Blu" Blu quickly thought of an excuse "Well birds can change their mind sometimes". Jewel just laughed slightly at her mate's desperate attempt to talk his way out "Nice try Blu but I don't buy it, you wanted to join in the entire time didn't you Blu".

Blu nudged his head around a little "I did". Jewel held a wing on her head for a few seconds before speaking "Why do you have to pretend you don't want to do things" Blu playfully replied "Well it does wind you up" Jewel slight narrowed her eyes at him "do you really want to irritate your mate, because she does have a temper if you do, and she hasn't gotten irritated since what happened over a month ago so please don't end that record or you will have punished" Blu did feel a little of her wrath through the voice but he knew she was partially teasing him "Understood my lovely Jewel".

Jewel smiled as she stood behind Blu and wrapped her wings around him "Good I am glad we don't have any misunderstandings" Jewel then gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to check to see how Selvey and Roxo are doing while Blu contends with Azul. Blu sees that Azul has calmed down from what happened a few moments ago and places him back on the floor for which he quickly goes into the nest to be with his siblings.

Jewel smiles at Azul getting in the nest but then takes on an awkward face when she sees Roxo biting on a twig with some of it in his beak. She rushes over to him to quickly take the twig away from him but she was too late. Roxo goes wide-eyed as he feels a sting on his tongue. Roxo takes the twig out of his mouth and throws it behind him in disgust to it but unknown to him it smacks into Selvey's face.

She covers her face after the impact and begins to sob a little. Blu and Jewel gasp to see Roxo hurt Selvey with the twig. Roxo notices Selvey is sobbing and begins to slightly laugh at the sound but doesn't realise he made her upset. Jewel gets into the nest and sits next to Selvey and picks her up "it is okay Selvey it was just a little twig that went into you". Selvey makes a quite reply "Twig hurt."

Blu nods "Yes Selvey it can hurt but not badly so you are okay." Selvey settles down but Jewel turns to Roxo who looks confused at her. "Roxo that was naughty of you, you do not throw things, especially at your sister. You put it down next time instead of throwing it." Roxo drew a small tear in his eyes but he understood his mother "Sorry Mama." Jewel calms downs and puts Selvey back on in the nest next to Roxo "It is okay but you need to say sorry to Selvey, not me." Roxo looks at Selvey and says "Sorry". Selvey nods at him in a way of accepting his apology."

Jewel smiles at the end results as Blu takes over now "So now are you two going to forget this ever happened and move on and be happy." Selvey happily says "Happy". Selvey and Roxo go back to what they were doing while Blu and Jewel chuckled over Selvey's response. Blu and Jewel sit on the nest next to each other and watch them play "Oh that are lovely aren't they Blu". Blu nods back in reply "Yes they are".

Before anything else happened they heard voices just outside the hollow entrance "Hey Jewel, Blu sorry we are late." After that Azura and Jonas landed in the entrance. Jewel sighed in relief "What happened you are later then you said you would be, we were getting worried".

Jonas smiled "Don't worry my girl, I have an explanation ready". Jewel smirked at him "Dad has an explanation; I can't wait to hear this." Jonas made a little glare before he spoke "We were on our way but your Mom decided she needed to clean herself up first at the stream close-by before we carried on, I thought it would only take a few seconds but instead it took over 10 minutes for her to be done". Azura grinned at him "Well I like to be clean." Jonas sighed "You don't need to do that much".

Jewel and Blu grinned at them as they were doing their usual bickering. "Don't worry Blu they are like this every now and then but they kiss and make up right after." Both Azura and Jonas blushed at her comment before Azura spoke "Jewel do you need to say it out loud" Blu then spoke "Oh so Jewel is right as you haven't denied it" Azura blushed even more "No, it is not like that, we, erm... uh..."

Both Blu and Jewel laughed because of Azura and Jonas's predicament. Jonas interrupted everything "Okay instead of embarrassing eachother can we get back to what we are going to do today."Jewel nodded "Oh yes we were going to take the kids out today, Azul, Selvey, Roxo." After they heard their names they came out the nest and went over to Jewel and Blu. Blu spoke to them "Ready to go outside again." The three chicks nodded as they knew what he meant.

Azura and Jonas were already waiting for them at the entrance "Okay so same as last time climb on and hold on tight okay. The kids understood and like last time climbed on the backs of the one they were on last time which was Azul and Roxo and Blu's back and Selvey and Jewel's back. Azura and Jonas took off out the entrance while Blu and Jewel made their way over.

**I apologise for the enormous wait, it is that I have started doing voluntary work and I am beginning college so I won't have a lot of time to work on my stories, so that is why I may take time for me to update as I will have a lot to do. Anyway to other things, As usual I hope people have enjoyed as this is where I start to open other plot parts as you have no doubt noticed this chapter. To my usual line: Thanks for reading and looking forward to peoples reviews. Oh and sorry this chapter is a little shorter, this will be like part 1 and the next chapter is part 2 of one day so these kind ofchapters will be slightly smaller.**


	8. An Experience

**I am amazed I have managed to update this quick but it will probably be the only time I do as the following week I finish this chapter I start college and my work placement so yep not much free time for the next couple of years I am afraid. So I will use 1/4 of my free time to do Fanficition and the rest of other things in my life. Anyway enough of that, Anonymous review (A Reviews for short) answering time. Oh and one more thing someone is finally going to get what they have been hoping for, not going to say who it is, you will just have to check the reviews to find this person. ;)**

**Jlow Macaw: I aim to please and you lift my spirit for saying that about my stories thanks. I am sorry I wish I could tell you about this bird but I enforce a no spoiler policy so sorry, you will have to wait patiently I'm afraid to find out who our new mysterious bird is, However I can say that to ease everyone on who he is, he is not Jollo or Nigel, A complete new character.**

**Nick: I can't be rushed, I need to do this in my time, when I am able to and when I can but I can say I will do as much as I can in my free time but beyond that, I can't promise anything. And Ohhhhh can't give it away like I said to Jlow Macaw you will have to wait patiently to see who our mysterious bird is.**

**Chapter 8: An Experience**

Azura and Jonas were the first to fly out of the hollow entrance followed a few seconds later by Blu and Jewel who had the kids holding onto their backs as they haven't learnt how to fly yet. Blu and Jewel slowly descended while Azura and Jonas swooped down and landed. Jonas looked back up and said "Can you two go any slower". Jewel in response glared at him "Excuse me dad but we are carrying chicks on our back so we have to be careful."

Azura smirked at Jonas as he got told by Jewel. Jonas noticing this said "What, they are going slow". Azura shuck her head before saying "They have to be careful not to drop or injure any of them, they can't fly yet. Jonas teasingly tilted his head before turning "Just saying they are descending slowly, don't need to all gang up on me".

Blu having heard the entire think turned to Azura as they landed "Is he always like this Azura." Azura smiled at Blu "Quite, he never lets it go until later." Jewel smiled as Selvey jumped off of her back and said "Okay you can play around now, but don't wander off; it is not safe for you to be on your own." Selvey nodded "Okay mama." Selvey walked over to Jonas who was standing next to a bush.

"Hey Selvey you want to explore inside the bush." Selvey nodded very quickly, which Jonas moved a few leaves to allow her to enter. "To make sure you don't hurt yourself, I will be watching." Blu was talking to the boys "Do you want to join Selvey and your grandpa in the bush and explore". Both Azul and Roxo nodded very quickly before Blu answered "Okay, you can go". Azul said "Thanks Dada". In less than a second Azul and Roxo ran off to the bush, Jonas saw them coming and moved the leaves to let them in. Jonas looked in to see the kids looking all over the place and moving around quickly.

Jonas sighed before turning to the adults "Can I have some help here, 3 grandchildren may be a bit too much for me." Azura sighed before waking to him "I'm coming, you are so hopeless." Jonas argued back "I am not hopeless, I am just not as young as I used to be that's all." Azura sighed in amusement before saying "Okay then, sometimes hopeless." Jonas said "Whatever then". As Azura was about to pass him to stand next to the nest Jonas said "march young lady". As Azura passes Jonas slaps just above the base of her tail which in return she made a playful gasp and Blu and Jewel looked away in disgust.

Azura looked at him in a seductive gaze "I love it when you call me a young lady, you dirty old man". Jonas folds his wings and turns around slowly as Azura lifts to leaves to enter then bush "You haven't seen anything yet." Jonas looks at Jewel to see she has a disgusted face "That was not cool dad". Jonas looks at her confused "What" Jewel speaks again "We can see what you are doing, do that in your own time that was awkward".

Jonas shuck his head before entering the bush to join Azura and the kids. Jewel turns to Blu and says "Do you believe that Blu". Blu shuck his head in embarrassment "No comment." Jewel looked confused at him "What's wrong". Blu replies to her "You're asking me about that, I don't want to comment on it." Jewel then smiled at him "Okay then if it is what you want". Blu said "No what I want is to talk about something else". Blu began walking forward however he found himself being grabbed by Jewel who turned him around and pressed her beak against his in a very passionate kiss.

Blu closed his eyes after the surprise wore off and succumbed to the effect of the kiss. After a few seconds they separated their beaks before Jewel said "Is that better?" Blu said happily "Much better, now let's go see what the kids are doing." Jewel nodded as let her go first; the pair walked over to the bush and prepared to look inside until they heard "NOW". Suddenly the kids came jumping out. Blu made a little yell before being pushed onto the floor by the 3 kids jumping on him.

Blu was spooked at first but eventually calmed and laughing a little as the kids were climbing all over him. Jewel sat down next to them laughing at the sight of Blu's predicament. Azura and Jonas came out of the bush laughing as well. Jewel decided to join in and pinned Blu's wings so he couldn't use them, which meant he couldn't get the kids "Now this is unfair".

Jewel while holding Blu's wings down said "Anything is fair in Family, love and war Blu." Blu nodded while still struggling "Good point now let me get up". Jewel giggled and moved and sat on his chest "Sorry Blu I can't do that, the kids wouldn't have a chance then" Blu was losing his breath a little "ugh, your heavy when you sit on me." Jewel shocked he said that glared at him while Jonas said "Oh dear, this is not going to end well". Blu confused at what he said was waiting for Jewel to answer.

"What did you just say about me" Blu saw the glare he was given and realised what he did wrong "Oh, Oh erm, nothing, I didn't say nothing". Jewel looked away and said "Good, because if you say that again, I will make it even more uncomfortable for you." Blu in response gulped and decided to shut his beak before he makes it worse. Luckily for him Jonas said "Okay I think the poor lad has had enough" Jewel agreed and instructed the kids to get off of Blu and eventually got off of him but grabbed him gently and said "Now do I get a sorry kiss." Blu thought and nodded "Yes you do." Jewel looked to Jonas which he immediately understood and moved the kids to look in the opposite direction and covered their eyes with his wings.

"Don't worry kids; there is nothing to see here." Azura watched amused as the kids struggled to get released from their grandpa's wings. Roxo said "Grandpa, wanna see." Jonas was adamant "Nope, sorry Roxo there is nothing happening in that direction, isn't that right Jewel". Blu asked "Do we really need to do that to them". Jewel smiled at Blu "Yep, it is not appropriate for them because of their age." Blu sighed in defeat before Jewel pulled him into a quick kiss which cleared the air.

Once they finished Jewel didn't let him go "And". Blu realised what she meant and said "I am sorry for calling you that Jewel, do you accept my apology." Jewel hugged him "Yep, I would straight away as it is you." Once they finished they turned to Jonas "Okay Dad, it is clear."

Jonas turned the kids around and said before lifting his wings "Okay it is clear now kids." The kids excitedly looked around but didn't see anything. Azul said "What happen" Jewel answered him "Oh there is nothing going on here is there Blu". Blu looked at Jewel and then the kids "Oh no there isn't sorry, kids but nothing happened here." At the same time all of the kids moaned because they thought something interesting happened and the adults laughed at their reply.

Meanwhile...

A lone figure was flying through the forest at high speed clearly intent on finding something "Where are those birds." The mysterious bird was getting annoyed because of prolonged searching and landed on a tree nearby and said "When I find the two of them, those birds are going to pay for making me look for them; they will pay for actually escaping after all this time."  
The figure made another look around and moved onto the next tree "But this jungle is massive and they could be hiding anywhere, finding them will be like finding a needle in a haystack. But I will not give up until I find them". The bird moved onto another tree nearby and looked around again "I have been doing this for 25 years and 1 year ago the first captives I know escape from me. This would be embarrassing if my old master was still around."

Suddenly though, the bird was hearing voices that came from behind him. He turned around and moved to the other side of the tree and used the leaves for cover. He looked to see macaws speaking, he looked shocked "Blue macaws" He saw 4 adults and 3 chicks on the open space in front of him. He recognised the two older macaws as Azura and Jonas "Those two I saw earlier, so this is where they were going. What were their names again, Azura and Jonas." He looked to see the 3 chicks playing and then saw the two younger adults "Those two must be the parents of that clutch of chicks. Ah those two said they were meeting Blu and Jewel, so they must be Blu and Jewel".

The bird scratched his head in a confused manner "But where have I heard those names from before, it rings a bell, I just can't remember. But the fact remains where have these Macaws come from, I swear the two I am chasing were the last of their species. Clearly I am wrong."

He looked closer at the younger male "He looks familiar, I have seen that face before." The bird started to listen in on the conversation. Blu was saying "Yeah, I was captured by smuggler, sent to America, lived there for 15 years, and now I have spent 6 months with the most beautiful bird ever and have children of my own, Would I change it Jonas, Never. I am a happy bird". Jewel gave him a heart-warming hug "Oh Blu" Jonas spoke "That is what I like to hear, I am proud to think of you as a Son." Blu smiled "Thanks Jonas."

The mysterious bird took a few steps back in shock "No, it can't be. It can't be him. After what happened 15 years ago, and he is here." The mysterious bird began his thoughts on the new development he has discovered "I don't know if it is him but I don't have time to deal with this nor do I have the chance to, I am outnumbered by the 4 so I will have to miss this, but Knowing there are more here, and possibly even more than them, Maybe my time with dealing with Blue macaws have just increased a lot". He mysterious bird snickered before taking off and disappearing.

Back with the family...

Jonas and Azura heard a few leaves rattle on a tree behind them; they both turned and looked "I heard something." Azura observed the tree "So did I, let's go check it out." Jonas nodded before they took off to examine the tree. Blu and Jewel were looking at the tree but couldn't see anything. "Maybe they were just hearing things". Blu tilted his head "Anything is possible, but they probably were hearing things. Anyway we should be focusing on these little rascals." Jewel agreed as they turned to the kids.

Meanwhile... close by.

3 Humans who were carrying some equipment were walking around; the man was holding a camera recorder who was most likely making a documentary. The one behind him was a woman as similar age and a 14 year old boy. The boy said "oh man this tiring". The man said "Fernando this is not tiring, calm down." Fernando replied to him "Easy for you to say Tulio". Tulio tilted his annoyance "Linda, could you give him some water." Linda answered him and got a bottle of water out "Sure here you go Fernando". Linda handed the bottle over to him and thanked her and begun drinking.

Linda however was worried about being in the forest away from the new sanctuary. "Erm, Tulio are you sure it is safe to be here." Tulio reassured her "Of course,, we come out and do these things all the time, we document what we see for study and possible if it is good enough we put it on the documentary channels about animals but mostly birds."

Linda made a comment "Maybe you should do one on Blue macaws while you are at it". Tulio smiled "I would if we ever see Blu and Jewel ever... Again". Tulio stooped speaking and put the camera down at what he was looking at. He quickly crouched behind a bush and signalled them over. He said quietly "Quick come here." Linda worried asked him "What's wrong Tulio is it something dangerous?" Tulio grinned at her but looked slightly over the leaves and said "Look"

Linda did as he said and looked slightly over the bushes to be met with a sight which made her feel happy. They could see Blu and Jewel with their kids as a family "I have to record this". Linda glared at him "Is that all you think, it is Blu, Jewel and their babies. We should be saying hello". Tulio stopped her "Lets watch first, we could learn a lot here."

Tulio aimed the camera at them to document everything they are seeing. Blu was talking to the kids with Jewel standing next to him but all they could hear are squawks. Linda was more interested in that they have been successful so far in raising their children. However she intends to put her hand on the leaves but instead she ends up touching a sting which makes her jump "OWW" Blu and the others hear this and turn around to see Linda, Blu smiles immediately as he hasn't seen her in a while, Jewel is happy to see her as well hoping it is just her.

Blu squawks at Linda for she sees and walks over while smiling "Hello Blu, Jewel." Blu flies and lands on the hand Linda shows out. Linda gives Blu a stroke on his chin which he enjoys while Jewel notices and thinks to herself "Thanks for the advice Linda". Linda says "How have you been Blu, it has been a few months."

Blu squawked happily but then indicated to her that he was asking for pencil and paper. Linda understood and handed him what he wanted and he wrote on it. He called over Jewel who approached but brought the kids who were keeping their distance from the giant beings compared to them. Blu handed the paper and Linda read it "It is good to see you as well." Linda smiled but looked behind her "Tulio, Fernando you can come out now." But Fernando came from the right "Actually I was finishing my drink, Yo Blu, what's up" Fernando gave a thumbs up to Blu which he nodded back.

Tulio came out and complained "Damn, the batteries ran out" Linda huffed as Tulio squatted down next to Linda but when he layed eyes on the kids he became focused "Wow, Blue macaw chicks, it has been years since any where last seen." But unknown to him, Blu and Jewel weren't too happy about what he thinking even though they were happy to see him. Linda cleared her throat "Ignore him, he is just being obsessed as usual, anyway how have the pair of you been with the babies". Blu and Jewel smiled and Blu write the next line for which Jewel acknowledged before handing it.

Tulio took it for obvious reasons and read it "Raising our two sons and daughter has been the best time of my life, but knowing that we have each other, it has been like heaven to us." Linda smiled deeply knowing this was the right decision for Blu "I am glad to hear that, may I meet them Blu". Not knowing how to answer Blu looked to Jewel who was hesitant but knowing Linda was kind answered him "I trust Linda, she can meet them Blu".

Blu smiled and flew over to the kids and landed next to them "Okay kids don't be afraid, these three people are very nice and they don't mean any harm to you. They just want say hello. Would anyone like to come say hello"? They were all hesitant but Selvey put her wing up first "Well done Selvey, that is very brave of you, you are like your mom." Selvey smiled but stepped next to her dad.

Blu waved to Linda and she stepped over, Tulio was more concerned with making notes then saying hello at the moment. Linda squatted down in front of Blu but Selvey made a bit behind Blu but he reassured her "It is okay Selvey, just go up to her when I say." Blu write on the paper and handed it to Linda. Linda read it "Meet my daughter, Selvey. Show your hand to her like this and she will come eventually".

Linda saw Blu hold his wing out and followed his example and revealed her hand out and places it on the grass. Selvey looked to her dad who nodded to her. She walked up to it slowly, being very cautious about the human. When she reaches the fingers, she looks at Linda who smiles at her before she extends a wing and touches Linda's finger. Selvey's nervous state changes to a confused one and she turns to her Dad "Feel weird."

Blu nodded "That is correct Selvey; Humans have Skin, not feathers." Selvey continued to be confused "Skin weird". Blu made a slight chuckle. Blu write on the paper and handed it to Linda "Selvey says Hi and your skin feels weird." Linda chuckled over the comment "Thanks Selvey". Blu write on the paper again "My two Sons are too scared to say hello, something to do with how tall you are." Linda smiled at Blu and turned to Jewel "I hope Blu has been behaving himself Jewel, you know what he is like sometimes."

Jewel nods at Linda but says to Blu "Yeah mostly behaves himself". Blu commented "What, I behave myself". Jewel laughs and moves over to the kids but suddenly they hear shouting "Blu, Jewel, get the kids away from those humans now". Blu and Jewel look to see Jonas and Azura land close to them shouting. Linda Fernando and Tulio notice for which Tulio is shocked "Are those Blue macaws?" Blu says "What is wrong". Jonas shouts "Don't argue get away from those humans they will hurt you."

Blu looks at them but shuck his head "No they won't these humans are nice one's aren't they Jewel". Azura and Jonas looked surprised at Jewel "It is true, at first I was suspicious but they are nice humans, the only ones I find nice." Jonas and Azura looked hesitantly at the humans while Tulio was in a fit of happiness "More Blue macaws, this is the greatest discovery in months, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, MORE BLUE MACAWS, Someone hit me, make sure I am not dreaming."

Jewel does the honours by taking the pencil from Blu and throwing it at Tulio's forehead "Oww, I said hit me, not throw a pencil at me." Blu and Jewel giggled while Linda laughed "You had it coming. Anyway Blu who are they". Blu took the pencil again and write on the paper "They are Jewel's mother and Father." Linda and Tulio were shocked to know the two macaws were Jewel's parents. "Wow that is something."

Tulio stood up and started cheering "More Blue macaws, I must assemble a team to investigate the jungle to see if there are more blue Macaws. I must right now" Tulio then started running away back to the sanctuary with Fernando shouting at him. Linda shouts "Tulio, he is hopeless, Sorry Blu, I have to go catch him, I will see you later okay." Blu nodded as Linda went to chase down Tulio.

Blu and Jewel had awkward faces on them as they looked to each other "Okay that was weird". Blu replied "You're telling me". Azura and Jonas went over to them "What was that all about." Blu shuck his head "We will tell you later, right now I think these kids have had quite the experience today and I think it is time we took them home". Jewel agreed for which Azura said "Okay we will head back to the hollow but I want an explanation ready when we get back." Jewel nodded at them "Okay, Mom you will get an explanation lets go." Blu and Jewel called the kids over ready to take them back to the hollow.

**Another chapter closed, to the person who has been waiting for that to happen I hope you finally got what you wanted. As for everyone else, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As usual I appreciate everyone reading and hope you will review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Old and New

**Thank you all for being patient while I have been up to it on College work but I have less this time so it is fanficition time, As usual A reviews first:**

**JeremyVD: Well I am not going to say yes or No to that, you will have to wait and see what I write. That means more mystery and Cliff-hangers ;).**

**Jlow Macaw: Well I thought it was time the humans made an appearance. And we still have lots of characters to make an appearance yet. : ).**

**Guest: I have got Transformers on DVD, I think you must be mixing things up because: 1. I don't recall anything like that on the film and 2. I thought of the idea.**

**Chapter 9: Old and New**

On the Edge of the Jungle just outside of Rio there were 4 birds heading towards the Jungle from the north. From the look of it they have been on the move for a bit. "Can we stop now, I am getting a little tired, and can we rest for a minute." The male next to the bird sighed "Okay Sis, you do look quite tired" The male and Female both landed on the closest branch before the male turned to the two birds closing in behind them "Hey Flo, Ryte we are going to take a break for a minute".

The bird named Ryte landed next to them before whining "Why though, we are nearly there." The male replied "Well, a certain someone next to me, decided that she was tired from all this flying so she is tired." Ryte teasingly looked at the Female "You haven't changed one bit have you Pearl."

Pearl glared at Ryte "We have been flying all day and I believe I am entitled to a break, don't you agree Flo." The female called Flo nodded her head in agreement "Yes I agree, I am tired as well, we can have a couple of minutes here then carry on towards your Mom and Dad, Cortez." Cortez sighed once again "Alright you made your point, we will rest for a bit". Flo glared at Ryte who sighed in defeat "Alright Flo, we will rest, but no more stops okay".

Flo smiled as she rested against Ryte and teasingly said to him "Glad you see it our way". Ryte smiled back at her and wrapped a wing around her while Pearl spoke "You know I am still surprised it took this long for you two to get together." Ryte then answered her "We took our time and don't forget we aren't mate's yet." Flo decided to make a comment "But we can work on that at anytime Ryte". After that everyone besides Ryte laughed while Ryte tried to hide his Blush.

"You can try all you want Flo but you are not going to make me blush". Flo giggled at him and said "I nearly did though and I want you to Blush my love." Ryte still hid it barley which Cortez remembered something "Oh that reminds me how Blu, he is such a blush machine don't you think Pearl". Pearl smiled at him "Quite." Ryte and Flo looked at the siblings confused "Who's Blu".

Cortez and Pearl realised they didn't tell Ryte and Flo about Blu "Oh we forget about him, Blu is someone we met while we were down here, You will like him, I have my share of laughs with him, he is a kind, caring, and one heck of a braniac, like ask him anything and he will give you an answer." Ryte smiled in return "Huh, sounds like someone I would have for a friend". Ryte then remembered they were on break "can we go now, my wings aren't moving". Pearl sighed at him "Ok fine we can go now, no stops now until we get to Mom and Dad okay." All of them nodded in agreement before they all took off heading south once again, however unknown to any of them they were secretly being followed by a lone Macaw.

He landed on the same twig as they did before speaking "Jewel is here, isn't that Pearl's sister. Well I heard this town of Rio, has lots of entertainment and relaxation here but I didn't realise that also involved a nice selection of ladies as well. Jewel and Pearl both here well let's see if I can score some tail and beak here, but in honesty I would love to go another round with Pearl". The mysterious Macaw snickered and took off to catch up with the group and see where they go.

30 minutes later elsewhere

At the entrance to their hollow Azura and Jonas were watching the view together. After a few days since they last visited Blu and Jewel they decided to have a bit of a rest before they get back to it. Azura was lying against Jonas with his wing wrapped around her. Azura said to him "Remember when we were young Jonas." Jonas smiled upon hearing that "Yeah, I do, we did this a lot. Go on dates; deal with our parents and most of all, travelling together."

Azura then said "Hard to believe time has gone so quickly, like one day we were young and now we are starting to get old." Jonas smirked at the comment and said "Yeah, we now have our kids to worry about sometimes, grandkids and helping out and getting ready for our final stage."

Azura nodded as she sighed "Yep a few more years and we enter the final stage of our lives, and have about 10 years at the most then." Jonas looked down in sadness a bit "Yeah, reaching the end of this life and then move on to the next one." Azura then smiled "Hey let's not think of that now, we still have a long time before we need to start worrying about that." Azura then moved onto another matter "I am more worried about Pearl and Jewel." Jonas locked at her confused and asked "What do you mean Azura" Azura finally looked to him "Well, Pearl still hasn't found a mate yet, and I don't know if she will after what happened to her."

Jonas looked down in worry "yeah, after what happened, I'm not sure she will." Azura then continued "And Jewel, I am worried if she will eventually be unable to cope with the kids, because some females don't and they lose their tempers then" Jonas then spoke back "That's because they didn't have mate's that are as caring and supportive as Blu." Azura smiled and pecked him "Yeah, your right. I just hope nothing goes wrong for any of our kids that is just what I am worried about."

Jonas smiled and tightened the wing around Azura a little "Well we need to be ready just in case anything does happen with our kids." Azura smiled at him before looking back to the view "You make things sound so easy". Jonas smiled and brought Azura into a nuzzle before speaking again "I won't say it is easy but we can do it, I believe we will have no problem".

But before they could do anything else they heard familiar voices coming from their right "MOM, DAD." The elder birds turned to see Cortez, Pearl, Ryte and Flo land behind them. Azura went and exchanged hugs with Cortez and Pearl before saying "I see you" two have finally decided to come home." She then noticed Ryte and Flo "And convinced these two to come as well."

Ryte smiled "Well we came here for a load of reasons but to shorten it, we wanted to live close to you guys and see Jewel again." Jonas smiled at him "We we are happy you have decided to move here and I am sure Jewel would love to see you again". Flo spoke "Well Jewel is my best friend I have been looking forward to the day I can see here again". Ryte interrupted after she finished "You aren't the only one."

Azura spoke next "I am sure Blu would be happy to make some new friends as well". Ryte remembered Blu from Cortez "Hey Cortez mentioned him but who is Blu to you lot". Azura and Jonas looked to Cortez and Pearl "You didn't tell them". The pair shuck their heads in reply and Azura spoke again "Well Blu he is a new member of our family". Ryte and Flo were confused "How exactly". Azura continued "When we found Jewel, she wasn't the same as we knew; she grew up, became very happy and content with life, but did miss us. Blu is Jewel's mate.

Ryte looked shocked while Flo felt amazed "What really, but how does this make Jewel different". Jonas took over "Well, Jewel and Blu are parents to 3 chicks who are 2 months old" Ryte felt extremely shocked to hear this while Flo was happy "Awww, I feel a little jealous, I bet they are cute, I am happy that Jewel met the love of her life." Ryte butted in "If they are genuine feelings".

Everyone looked confused at Ryte "What do you mean Ryte." He continued "Was Jewel used, abused, or was she unhappy, or is Blu even trustworthy" Everyone besides Flo nodded quickly before Jonas said "Of course he is, Blu is like the braniac son I haven't had". Cortez glared at his Dad "Well, you know what I mean". Azura spoke "Why are you thinking this".

Ryte glared as he said "We all know what happened with Dez. Could it have happened to Jewel?" Everyone was shocked and eyes wide but Pearl took it the worst. She turned around and went to the branch edge and clenched her wings together as if she felt vulnerable. Ryte realising what he did went over and placed a wing around her "Pearl, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you and Jewel." Pearl gave him a weak smile "I know, it is okay, I just try not to remember what that monster did to me years ago. I just wish I could forget, at least he lives north and not here". Ryte nodded "Will you be okay". Pearl smiled and returned to normal "Of course, there is nothing to worry about". Ryte smiled as Pearl looked okay again but Flo interrupted the moment "Can we go see Jewel now; I have been waiting a long time to see her again."

Cortez nodded "Sure I remember where they live and it can give me a chance to see my nephews and niece for the first time as I didn't see them before we went." Pearl nodded "Oh yeah I almost forgot about them, let's get going". Cortez, Pearl, Ryte and Flo took off heading for Blu and Jewel's hollow as Azura and Jonas stayed at their hollow.

Meanwhile...

Jewel was pulling Blu by his wing to the Hollow entrance as Blu was reluctant to leave "Look Jewel are you sure this is okay, I mean does Eva and Rafael mind." However he was interrupted by Eva "Of course we don't mind babysitting for the day, I mean it will give our kids a chance to meet yours despite the fact Sophie already met them." Jewel then interrupted "Look Blu I would love to stay as well but we do need to have a night to ourselves for once. As long as we leave someone to look after them as we have it is okay I mean lots of Couples do this sort of thing."

Eva then spoke "Jewel is correct Blu, Me and Rafi, do that as well we get our friends to babysit while me and him have a night out." Blu knew Jewel wouldn't take no for an answer so he conceived defeat "Okay fine we will go to the club, but tomorrow morning straight back here.". Jewel nodded as she got closer to Blu "Oh don't worry Blu, we will be straight back." She then turned around and looked out the entrance and saw Rafael with 14 of his kids as they were all playing tag and other games while the other 4 and Azul, Selvey and Roxo were with Eva in the hollow.

"Hey Rafael thanks again for looking after the kids for the day and night." Rafael smiled at them "No problem amigos just make sure you get back tomorrow morning." They turned back to Eva "So what about sleeping arrangements". Eva smiled "Oh your kids and the girls will sleep in here with me tonight and Rafael will take the boys in the tree next to us as so we all have space, so it is like camping with me and Rafi as the supervisors." Blu smiled at the kids "Well that will give you a new experience."

Blu and Jewel were at the entrance and turned to their kids who waved at them "Okay kids we will see you tomorrow okay". The kids waved back "Bye Mama and Dada". They all said in unison. Blu and Jewel smiled as they looked at them and then took off heading off on their day out Blu asked Jewel "Look are you absolutely sure this is okay." Jewel replied to him "Look I am a little worried but Rafael and Eva are okay with so it is okay and I trust them, we trusted Eva to look after them before."

Blu thought about it but smiled "Okay, I guess then, if other couples like us do it then I will stop asking, I am just missing them already." Jewel smiled "I am as well, it is approaching sunset so we will be back in the morning." Blu nodded as she looked at him, then they made their way heading towards the city.

Meanwhile...

Cortez, Pearl, Ryte and Flo were about to arrive at Blu and Jewel's hollow "I am looking forward to seeing Jewel after all these years again". Flo said as Ryte nodded in agreement. Cortez said "Well you will be happy as we are here no..." Cortez stopped as he saw Rafael outside but flew over "Oh Hi Rafael what are you doing here". Rafael turned and smiled when he saw who it was "Oh hey Cortez and Pearl, Me and Eva are babysitting for Blu and Jewel. They decided they wanted to have a break and one night to themselves and asked us to babysit the kids while they went out."

Cortez and Pearl nodded but Ryte was confused "Wait I thought their kids were new born". Rafael corrected him there "Oh no, they are a few months old now, they are with Eva in the hollow. They have reached the age where it is okay to leave them with a babysitter every now and then".

Ryte seeing his question was answered remained silent; Cortez however spoke "So where did they go". Rafael looked to him and said "Oh they are going to the club, they left a few minutes ago, if you are quick you may catch up with them or at least close the distance." Cortez smiled "Oh ok, thanks Rafael, look after them, we will see you later." Rafael nodded as he got back to his kids as the others took off."

Once they were heading in the same direction Flo said "There is a club here?" Pearl smiled at that question "Oh it is brilliant you will love it. It is in the city and is a good place for if you want to shake some feathers. that is the case for Blu and Jewel." Flo and Ryte sounded excited even more, they were going to see a club for birds and Jewel.

Back with Blu and Jewel...

They were above the city of Rio de Janiro, it has been a few months since the last time they visited the city. No matter how many times they visited the city, the couple always gazed in amazement of how the city shined in a sunset. Even though this was a great view there were views that would make it look better.

Blu and Jewel were approaching the market place, as they knew exactly where it was, it was easy to get to and quick as they found a way without human interference. Blu took the lead as he remembered which stand it was behind. When they arrived however there seemed to be an argument between to human male's at the stand they were going to sneak behind to get to the club.

As Blu still had problems understanding Portuguese he looked to Jewel "What are they saying." Jewel listened in on the argument and got back to Blu "Well it is closing time and a customer is saying he is not leaving as he got here just before closing time and wants a few pineapple's while the shop owner is saying you didn't come to my stand in time so I am not selling you anything, I want to go home, come back tomorrow."

Blu smirked "Wow wouldn't it be a good idea just to sell some and get a bit of extra cash, sometimes I wonder if a human child is the smarter one as the adults always argue." Jewel let out a grin "We may find out one day, anyway lets go in." Blu led the way behind the stand and approached the entrance. Same as last time there was basic club music on.

Blu and Jewel both took a breath before heading to the bar. When they got there Blu heard a familiar voice "Hey Blu, it's been a while". Blu smiled as it was Drake the bartender "Hey Drake, good to see you, it has been a while indeed." Drake however got straight to business "So what can I get you and your lady tonight." Blu knew what Jewel would want "2 Fruit cocktails please". Drake nodded before turning around "You got it".

As Drake was getting the drinks Blu and Jewel heard more familiar voices "Blue birds, what happening". They looked to see Nico and Pedro come to them. "Good to see you two as well." Before they continued Pedro shouted to Drake "2 Vodka's Please Drake". Nico then got to the point "So Love birds what have you two been doing". Blu answered their question "You know living life at its best." Pedro asked a more serious question "Have you two settled down yet". Blu blushed but Jewel answered them "Yes we have, we have 2 sons and a daughter."

Pedro smiled "Well glad to see the Blue birds have had some action and a family". Blu couldn't hide his embarrassment while Jewel glared at him "Shutting up now". Jewel smiled having shut Pedro up as Drake brought the drinks to them "There you go, Enjoy" Nico smiled "Cheers Drake" Drake went off to serve some others while Nico spoke "So what brings you two here."

Jewel spoke next "We came to have a night for ourselves after getting Rafael and Eva to look after the kids, came to have some fun and possibly sing a song after persuading Blu to sing it with me." Blu stuttered from that comment "Hey I have stage fright". Jewel moaned "Oh no you don't you will be fine, you did it before." Both the Party birds got interested" And what song would that be". Jewel whispered it to him and he smiled "Wow we haven't had that song before, you got it we will go set it up, just give us a minute and then come over to the side of the stage. Nico and Pedro went off with their drinks while Blu and Jewel were finishing theirs.

Blu asked one more time "Do we have to do this." Jewel teasingly glared at him "How much do you want to express your love for me". Blu answered straight away "Loads." Jewel smiled "Then this song is perfect for us to express our love for eachother." Blu stamped his Claw on the floor "Oh fine" Jewel thought of teasing Blu a bit "What's the matter, don't have stage fright do you". Blu glared at her "Don't tempt me". Jewel smiled at him "And what are you going to do about it". Blu finished his drink and wrapped his wings around Jewel slightly and whispered "I may end up punishing you later my love". Jewel made a quiet giggle "I look forward to it". They quickly exchanged a kiss before they begun to make their way over to the stage.

At the entrance Cortez, Pearl, Ryte and Flo came into the club. Ryte and Flo were amazed by the place. Birds all over were having a good time. Having a laugh with friends, couple having a dance, getting loopy. "Wow Pearl, you were right, this place rocks." Pearl smiled as they went in to look for Blu and Jewel. "Now where are they?" However before they could go over to the Bar. All the lights went off except for the stage but only the small lights and one big spotlight was lit.

Everyone's attention turned to the stage to see Nico in the spotlight" Welcome everyone, Tonight we have a special treat for. A well known couple here have decided they would like to sing a song that has not been sung here yet but it is well known and popular so give it up for the Blue birds: Blu and Jewel". Cortez and the others were excited to listen so they grabbed some seats as quickly as possible.

The Spot light went off and the stage was pitch black while the outer stage still had the dim small lights moving across. The music was slowly beginning as a few instruments begun to play. A blue stage light lit up the stage and Jewel was there.

**Jewel:**

**This is the darkest night**

**Stars have all faded away**

**Quiet upon this world**

Ryte and Flo were amazed by how much Jewel had changed since they last saw her.

**Through the clouds there is a light**

**We will find a way**

Jewel looked up at the crowd as they were all excited and did a bit of movement

**Jewel, Blu in background:**

**I would die for you**

**Cross the Sky for you**

**I will send out a light burning for you alone**

**You're all I need**

**You set me free**

**And this fire will guide you home**

Everyone was impressed as a second light now shined on Blu revealing him to everyone. Ryte and Flo thought "So this is Blu" Blu joined the slow movement with Jewel.

**Blu:**

**There is an open door**

**Somehow it feels so familiar**

**We have been here before**

Cortez and Pearl were amazed by Blu's singing as the music's tempo increased and Blu and Jewel increased their movement.

**Through this old forgotten fight**

**There must be a way.**

Blu and Jewel turned to eachother and began singing to eachother.

**Blu, Jewel:**

**I would die for you**

**Cross the sky for you**

**I will send out a light burning for you alone**

**You're all I need**

**You set me free**

Blu and Jewel begun to have a romantic dance with eachother as the music was speeding up even and birds were starting to dance to it.

**Where our hearts are wide open**

Ryte and Flo were surprised as how much Blu and Jewel were loving eachother through the song, even though he was new to love he could see all the love flowing through the song and them.

**Where our hope is unbroken**

Jewel then released herself from Blu and then stood next to him looking at him

**Jewel:**

**I would die for you**

**Cross the sky for you**

**I will send out a light burning for you.**

Blu and Jewel then extended their wings as they returned to the dance together and begun speaking louder.

**Blu, Jewel:**

**I would die for you**

**Cross the sky for you**

**I will send out a light burning for you alone**

**You're all I need**

**You set me free**

The couple slowed down as the song was at its climax and they were getting closer while performing their dance.

**You set me free.**

Everyone was amazed by the effort of the couple and they were all getting ready to cheer.

**And this light will guide you. Jewel: Home**

To wrap up their song the pair brought themselves into a long and passionate kiss. Everyone was cheering and clapping their wings. They never heard a song as romantic as that before and they thought Blu and Jewel were the best at it. Cortez gave them a whistle to congratulate them. Nico and Pedro were cheering their heads off but Nico noticed Pedro "Are you actually crying". Pedro didn't contain the tears "That song was so beautiful, they were amazing." Pedro cried while giving them a clap. He then grabbed Nico "They have to sing that song again sometime". Nico simply laughed.

Blu and Jewel finished their kiss and blushed at the cheering. They separated but held a wing together and took a big bow for which the cheering got louder. Blu and Jewel left the stage once Blu got off Jewel lunged into him and gave him another kiss "You were brilliant Blu". Blu smiled back and gave her a nuzzle "So was you my precious Jewel". They exchanged one more kiss.

The Group saw the thing and Cortez said "You know what; I think we should let them have the night to themselves, lets pester them tomorrow hey". Everyone agreed but Ryte and Flo were a little disappointed but they understood as they didn't want to ruin the night for Jewel. But they were happy that she was happy, they could have their reunion tomorrow.

Blu and Jewel were talking to Nico and Pedro one more time before they head off. Pedro held one of Blu's wing in both of his "You sing that song again sometime please". He still had a tear for which Blu and Jewel laughed "Of course, sometime." Pedro smiled and hugged him "You are the best ever". Once hugs were finished Jewel said "Well were going to go now, we will see you later." They exchanged goodbyes with everyone and then left.

Later Blu and Jewel were back in the forest but they weren't going home, Jewel was leading Blu somewhere else, for which he was a little confused. When Jewel touched down at a tree Blu landed next to her. Blu saw a nest in it and said "Jewel someone lives here." Jewel shuck her head "No one does, I made this nest". Blu was confused "Why". Jewel explained "Oh in the event we had to move tree's you know if something happened and all that". Blu understood "Oh I understand now but why are we here."

Jewel seductively looked at him and wrapped her wings around him "I thought we could have the night to ourselves for a change." Blu made a bright red blush that made Jewel giggle "Oh Blu, that is the other reason I made this nest." They then had a quick kiss before Jewel separated from him. "Your doing this to make me blush aren't you". Jewel teasingly said "A little".

Blu stared as she sat on the edge of the nest with her wings to her side facing him and seductively said "Well come here my big boy" Blu complied and walked over to her, when her got to her he placed his wings calmly and gently gripping near her wing joints and begun a passionate make out session with Jewel.

**Okay let's stop it there now and go to notes, sorry if I got any ones hopes up but this is rated T so no Lemons here. Anyway I introduced and re introduced quite a few characters this time didn't I. I felt like changing it up a bit and showing how powerful Blu and Jewel's love for each other could be. Anyway wow this has been my longest chapter so far, close to 5000 words, I call that an accomplishment on my part.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I hope to get the next chapter up a bit sooner next time but my college course work is tough and I must give that priority first. Thanks for reading and as always please send me your thoughts ;).**


	10. Surprise

**Yay, the next chapter is here, I completed a few assignments for course work after last chapter so I had a bit of breathing space from coursework. : ) anyway, for anyone who hasn't noticed, yes I couldn't resist making a second lemon, you should know where to find it if you read my first one. A few people have been reviewing like this was the ending; well I better correct you we aren't even half way to the end yet. Anyway let's complete the first ten chapters now at last. But before that we have A reviews:**

**Stro: I am certain you mean, Dez the leer macaw who has only been mentioned by other characters at the moment. As for your idea, I have already thought about it and I can honestly say without spoiling it too much is that I have something planned.**

**Jlow macaw: Well Frankly I amazed myself as I thought I wouldn't do that chapter as long as it did my longest chapter yet. We kept reading the same thing in the chapters, Blu and Jewel either meeting someone or looking after their kids which both is good but I felt like you all needed a change so I gave that where we really see how powerful Blu and Jewel's love for each other can be.**

**Chapter 10: Surprise**

In the second hollow they have, Blu and Jewel spent the night in that hollow and are getting ready to head back to their original hollow as they need to get back to the kids. Jewel was still waking up as she was exhausted last night but Blu was wide awake and waiting for her "Come on Jewel, surely you didn't get that tired". Jewel heard this and seductively smiled at him "It's not my fault you were so loving and passionate." Blu upon hearing this couldn't resist blushing at her comment. Jewel gave him a wink and went over to him and gave him a hug.

Blu calmed from his blush as Jewel kept her wings around him "You're so cute when you blush or look shy, my cute Blu bird." Blu smiled embarrassed before Jewel brought into a long kiss. Relieving him of his embarrassment, Blu was consumed by the kiss but he thought to himself "I really need to work on this blushing problem."

Once they separated their beaks Blu said "Shall we go sit outside for a bit" Jewel smiled at him "I'd like that". Blu sat on the entrance of the hollow as Jewel came and sat right next to him, in front of the was a beautiful view with a bit of a gap, they could see Rio through the gap in the tree's and the shine the sun brings on it. Jewel smiled greatly "What a beautiful view, I love it here". Blu nodded as he wrapped a wing around Jewel's body. "I do as well".

Blu once again started to think back of what has occurred over the last 7 months, it was exactly 7 months since Blu had first arrived in Rio and met Jewel. He feels like he has been on an adventure since he arrived, the case with Escaping the smugglers and Nigel, Caring for Jewel while her wing is healing, becoming her mate, moving into the jungle, meeting Jewel's family, Dealing with Jollo, having children and having a lot of happiness with Jewel. He thought to himself "Hmmm, some of those things I didn't like doing like Jollo and Nigel, but the good thing that came out of those was, me and Jewel becoming closer than ever."

Unknown to him though Jewel was thinking the exact same, thinking about everything that has transpired for the last 7 months "Feels longer than 7 months doesn't it." Blu was confused "What does". Jewel looked to him "Since me and you first met". Blu finally understood what she meant and agreed "Yeah, Feels like that was years ago. Something's we went through like Nigel and Jollo I didn't enjoy". Jewel looked down "Yeah, I wish Jollo hadn't fallen down to that state of mind, he is still my brother, as for Nigel I am glad he is gone".

Blu nodded before Jewel continued "Reminds me of what can happen to birds out here if you're unlucky." Blu didn't follow "I don't understand". Jewel looked to him "I am glad you don't." She thought over everything before speaking "Like out here Birds can become an entirely different person if something traumatic happens to them or an addiction of hobby of the wrong things affect's you, like Jollo mind being affected by the past, Nigel's hobby for wanting to smuggle and torture birds and Dez's hobby for using female's"

Jewel however didn't think for the last one and Blu got questions "I heard the name Dez before from our chat with Azura and Jonas but exactly who is he". Jewel thought about it and decided to tell him "Well Dez is a leer Macaw who is one year older than us. He and Pearl meet when they were 10. A few weeks later they started dating, we all thought of him as a good person and a good influence for Pearl as he was very supportive but in reality it was a hoax."

Jewel collected her thoughts one more time "A few months after dating Pearl who was only a teenager was invited to stay at Dez's place with him for the night but he actually wanted to use Pearl for mating and seduced her into it. Before they could finish however Mom and Dad were able to stop it, Dad threw Dez out and Pearl was traumatized when she realised what happened." Blu sounded disgusted by this Dez character "What happened after that" Jewel continued "Pearl didn't leave the hollow for weeks and wouldn't talk for the first week. Dez then showed an interest in me and attempted to get me interested in him but I just brushed him off and sent him packing as I wasn't interested and I hated him as well".

Blu felt a slight anger within him when he heard that but he hid it as it was in the past, years before they even met. "I feel sorry for Pearl; no one should have to go through something like that at a young age." Jewel nodded and keened against him "Makes me wonder what kind of a bird is, you meet them, they seem nice but inside they very cruel who only care about themselves." Blu nodded in agreement but the thoughts of such things never occurred to him. He looked to Jewel "What about me, what do you think of me inside".

Jewel teasingly smiled at him "Oh I can think of many things but I give you a short answer." Blu smiled and waited for an answer as Jewel seductively said "Handsome, loving, kind, caring, passionate and most of all cute". Out of everything said in the past this one made him from the brightest red cheeked blush he has ever made. He was so shy about it he tried to hide it but it wasn't working. Upon seeing this Jewel couldn't resist giggling at his predicament.

Jewel then pressed their beaks together for a long kiss which flushed away all of Blu's embarrassment which always seems to work for some reason. Blu relaxed and let his body relax as well as the pair enjoyed the kiss. As they separated Jewel placed a wing on Blu's chest "Like everything a said." Blu smiled and looked at the view once again before looking back to her "I am glad my life has turned into this." Jewel smiled and sighed "I am as well and I would not change it at all".

They spent a few more minutes sitting there enjoying the view together before Blu said "I think it is time for us to head home now." Jewel nodded in agreement and stood up "Yep, our children are probably getting worried about us now." Blu smiled "Yeah but I bet all of Rafael and Eva's kids are keeping them preoccupied." Jewel grinned before taking off in the direction of home followed by Blu.

Meanwhile... At Azura's and Jonas's hollow...

Cortez, Pearl, Flo and Ryte were allowed to stay at Azura and Jonas's hollow for the night as they only just arrived in Rio from the north, Flo and Ryte were wanting to find a place of their own to live as they were a couple, as for Cortez and Pearl, they live at their Mom and Dad's temporarily until they both find someone they want to spend their life with, and then find a place of their own.

Azura and Jonas were already awake preparing for their day, But Jonas had two things on his mind at the moment, one was loving Azura and the other was to wake up everyone else as it was time to get up. Jonas looked to Azura who gave him a nod before he went over and nudged Pearl to wake up first. "Come on Pearl it is time to wake up". Pearl made a moan before she opened her eyes and made a good morning smile to Jonas before getting up slowly. Jonas repeated this with Ryte and Flo, waking them up very slowly as they came back late last night.

Jonas smiled as he faced Cortez, at first he wanted to wake him up normally but he decided it was an opportunity to have a laugh as he doesn't get to do this kind of thing so often. Jonas looked at everyone who all of them were fully awake he said "Watch this everyone". He signalled them all to be quiet while he stood next to Cortez who was doing a quiet snore which could be barely heard.

He leaned his beak down close to Cortez's head; everyone then knew exactly what he was going to do to Cortez as Azura recalled he did to it with Blu present once a few months back. Jonas saw everyone's full attention he shouted in Cortez's face "WAKEY, WAKEY, SON". Upon hearing that Cortez snapped awake and out of fright jumped halfway across the hollow, with a scream, grabbing onto the hollow wall slightly. Everyone laughed at his predicament while he shot a glare at Jonas "Good morning Son".

Cortez wouldn't cease the glare as he stood up slightly and let go of the wall of the hollow. "Thanks a lot Dad". Jonas cracked a little joke "It got you up didn't it so that is mission accomplished" Cortez sarcastically laughed "Very funny". Once Cortez recovered from the shock he sat down with everyone ending their share of laughs. Azura sat down with Jonas sitting next to her "If you said correctly that is the second time you have done that to Cortez now." Jonas smirked while nodding at the same time "Yep, last time Blu was with me, and I told him to use that trick on one of his boys if they decide they are going to sleep in."

Azura gave him a glare as well "Now Jonas, they are only a couple months old, not 18 years old, that is being way to harsh on them for one thing and you should never shout in your son or daughters face." Jonas huffed at her "Now where is the fun it that". Azura just ignored Jonas's comment and looked back at the others "So what is the plan for you lot today".

Cortez spoke up first "Well today we are definitely going to see Blu and Jewel as they didn't really get the chance because of last night so we will go see them today, and get introductions and reintroductions done before going from there." Azura smiled and spoke again "That seems like a good course of action to start off the day. What other plans do you have in mind?" Flo spoke next "Well Ryte and I are planning on finding a hollow for us to live in and get to know the surroundings a bit better but it will take time" Azura "Just one step at a time but that is a good way to start your life in Rio."

Pearl moved to look outside as looking at the position of the sun it looked like it was approaching mid-day "If we are going to visit Blu and Jewel, I say now is the best time as morning is already ending" The trio of Cortez, Ryte and Flo all nodded at her at the exact same time. They all made their way to the entrance; Cortez stepped out and sat on the branch at the entrance waiting for everyone else. Pearl launched herself in the air and hovered. Flo stepped out and Ryte looked to Azura and Jonas "Oh and thank you both for letting me and Flo stay for the night."

Jonas replied first "No problem, you are always welcome to stay if you need to." Ryte smiled as he stepped out and joined everyone else who were waiting for him "Alright let's get going, I'll lead". Everyone took off with Cortez leading them off to their destination: Blu and Jewel's hollow."

Back with Blu and Jewel...

Blu and Jewel have their home within their sights now; just a couple of tree's away, Blu made a content sigh "Ah, home". Jewel smiled at hearing that "The best home we have." Blu nodded as they prepared to land. Blu landed first at the entrance followed by Jewel. They saw Eva inside with Azul, Selvey, Roxo, Sophie and Sophia. Eva smiled at their appearance "Ah hello you two, did you enjoy your night out." They nodded but before they could speak their kids came running to them all shouting "Mama, Dada". Azul and Roxo went into their dad and hugged him. Blu picked them up, one in each wing and hugged them both "I missed all of you". Jewel got Selvey and nuzzled her "Did you miss us Selvey." Selvey nodded as returned the nuzzle.

Jewel enjoyed it and nuzzled her again as Blu sat down with Azul on one leg with Roxo on the other. "Did you enjoy yourselves while we were away"? Roxo nodded while Azul said "We missed you". Roxo made a comment "I miss most". Jewel came and sat next to Blu for Blu gave Selvey a hug with Jewel stroking Azul and Roxo. Upon hearing that comment Azul glared "No, me". Blu and Jewel both chuckled and Jewel said "We don't care who missed most, we are just glad you did in the end and we missed you last night."

All of the kids smiled and it then turned into a family hug with all of them hugging eachother at the same time. Once they finished hugs Jewel turned to Eva "Anyway, before we got interrupted by the kids, yes we did enjoy our night out." Eva smiled "Well glad you enjoyed it, they have been fed breakfast with a berry each but they can have lunch in a moment, all well rested and ready for another family day of fun."

Both Blu and Jewel smiled at Eva who gathered up Sophie and Sophia and took them to the entrance "Rafi, went ahead and took all the others back as I waited here for you, we are going to catch up now." Blu nodded "Okay, thanks again for doing this for us". Eva nodded "It was no trouble at all; It was a nice change for once. Anyway can't stay as I have to catch up with Rafi. See you later, goodbye and have a good day". She took off with Sophie and Sophia without giving Blu and Jewel a chance to say good bye "Well she is in a hurry".

Jewel moved herself over next to the nest with Selvey in her wings, she sat herself down next to the nest and looked at Selvey who sat in her lap "So how are you feeling Selvey" Right on cue, Selvey made a yawn "Sleepy" Jewel smiled and layed Selvey on her lap "Have a rest then, I can understand being tired with loads of others in the same hollow at night." Selvey smiled and made herself comfortable in her mother's lap just before closing her eye's to sleep.

Blu came over with Azul in his left wing and Roxo on his wing joint and sat down next to Jewel while letting Azul sit on his leg with Roxo getting off and sitting next to both his parent. Blu have Roxo a few stroke's on his head for which he smiled back at his Dad. Blu looked to Jewel but talked quieter as Selvey was trying to sleep "So what are we going to do today" Jewel looked at him "We are going to keep the kids in here today, they all look exhausted from last night." Azul and Roxo both shuck their heads in disagreement. Jewel in the end grinned and said "You do look tired; you are all having an early night".

Azul nodded obeying his mother, "Yes Mama" however Roxo being a little rebellious shuck his head but Jewel spoke again "Yes you are Roxo" Roxo looked down but nodded "Okay". Blu chuckled a little at Roxo trying to argue with Jewel but failing. Azul tapped Blu's wing and said "Dada, Roxo naughty". Blu grinned at Azul "No Azul, Roxo isn't naught he is just being a little silly for trying to argue with your mother." Azul then leaned back against his Dad's wing and made a random yawn as he wasn't tired. Roxo just sat there as Jewel looked to Blu "They all seem a little tired don't they." Blu nodded "Even though it has only gone midday, maybe they need something to eat."

Jewel nodded "Selvey can have hers later she is sleeping at the moment." Blu smiled as he went and grabbed two blackberries, he handed one to Roxo and one to Azul and he sat down and let Azul back onto his lap. Both of the chicks begun to chew into their berries, Still finding some difficulty but it was proving to be easier as they were getting used to it. As usual the pair bit off a bit at a time and then munched it down. Blu and Jewel watched amused as there was still some struggling slightly. They would both be looking forward to seeing how they all will cope with a mango when the time comes.

When Azul finished his berry he jumped off his dad's lap and sat down next to him to lie against him instead. Blu wrapped the tip of his wing around him to comfort him and make him feel relaxed. While they were doing this all they were oblivious to the fact they were being watched by 4 macaws outside their hollow.

Cortez was the first to speak specifically at Flo and Ryte "There they are guys, see they are the example of a happy family". Ryte and Flo were a little suspicious at first of something not being right but upon seeing all of that there suspicions were gone. Pearl spoke next "We will go in first and exchange our hugs then we will call you in okay." Flo and Ryte nodded as Cortez and Pearl flew towards the hollow entrance with Flo and Ryte landing beside it.

As they entered Cortez said "Hey Blu, Jewel were back". Blu and Jewel smiled deeply upon seeing Cortez and Pearl return. Blu said "Hey it is good to see you both again". Blu got upon and he and Cortez shared a sort of brother hug. "Good to see you two Blu". Blu then gave pearl a hug as well "Hope you two enjoyed themselves".

Both nodded as Pearl went over to Jewel and exchanged a hug "Good to see you again sis". Jewel used her free wing to hug Pearl back but she said "Careful Pearl, Selvey is asleep". Once the hug was finished Pearl looked to see Selvey asleep in her mother's lap. Pearl smiled deeply "Awww she is so cute." Cortez was being shown by Blu, Roxo and Azul. Both of them were going up to Cortez and nervously sniffing him as they haven't seen him before but Roxo relaxed as Azul was still nervous around the stranger.

"He, he, Nervous little one aren't you" Cortez gave Azul a stroke for which he calmed down, Roxo was excited however by the stranger, Pearl spoke "Hey we have brought back a surprise with us". Blu and Jewel looked confused as Blu sat back next to Jewel "What do you mean Pearl." Pearl smiled as Cortez understood as well "We will let you see." Pearl turned to the Entrance "Okay you can come in now". Jewel looked at the entrance to see two hyacinth Macaws enter the hollow; Flo said "Jewel, it is good to see you again". Jewel got excited as she easily recognised the familiar faces "Flo, Ryte." They both nodded at her response, Jewel wanted to get up and hug them but she remembered Selvey. Without waking her up, Jewel moved Selvey onto Blu's lap and settled her down onto his lap with Blu accepting her off Jewel.

Jewel walked over and gave Flo a hug first "I missed you both, it is so great to see the two of you again". Flo excitedly said "I know we both missed you". Jewel went and gave Ryte a hug as well "I missed you too Ryte." Ryte smiled back at her "We missed you too; we were so worried about you." Jewel smiled "Well no need to worry anymore, come over here." Jewel moved and stood next to Blu "Blu this is Flo, my best friend." Blu smiled at Flo "Nice to meet you Flo". Jewel looked to Flo "Flo this is Blu my mate". Flo smiled back "Glad to meet you, Blu Cortez told us about you".

Blu smiled at Cortez who smiled back "Would you rather them not know". Blu said "I wasn't thinking that." Jewel looked to Ryte "Ryte this is Blu my mate, and Blu this is Ryte, another friend". Ryte came and gave Blu a wing shake "Glad to meet you, I hope you have been looking after Jewel". Blu nodded in reply "We have been looking after eachother." Everyone smiled as they all sat down "When did you come here you two". Flo replied to Jewel "We came here yesterday with Pearl and Cortez, we also happened to see your performance at the club".

Blu and Jewel made a slight Blush when they mentioned that "Well, we enjoyed singing that last night." Ryte spoke "We can tell you two were pretty good." Jewel smiled but got to the point "I hope this means you two will be staying here." They both nodded for which Jewel got happier but they heard Selvey make a moan as she shifted a little in Blu's lap. Azul and Roxo were sitting next to their dad wondering who the stranger's were. Jewel spoke "Oh we have been getting a little sidetracked from these three." Blu gave Selvey a little cuddle as she slept peacefully.

Ryte and Flo had their turn of getting to the point "So these must be your young". Jewel nodded "Yes they are, they are two months old." Jewel pointed at Azul who was leaning against Blu "This is Azul, our eldest son." She then pointed at the sleeping form of Selvey "This is Selvey our Daughter." Flo made a comment "She looks so cute asleep". Blu pointed to Roxo who was next to Jewel "This is Roxo, our youngest son". Cortez and Pearl smiled but Pearl spoke "Our nephew's and niece." Jewel looked to Flo and Ryte "Now we have a lot of catching up to do" Flo replied first "We do indeed".

**Well another end to a chapter, Flo and Ryte who met up with Jewel and met Blu for the first time, what role will these two play in the future, we will find out. Anyway I think I rushed the end a bit there, I did I have a reason, I was finishing this at 2 in the morning so I was pretty much tired and wanted to go to sleep, sorry if it looked rushed. It won't happen again but that is you opinion if it was rushed or not.**

**Anyway before I sign off I would like to say something "I appreciate all the reviews but a couple of people have been saying stuff that is irrelevant to the story. I don't want that to happen as it will have nothing to do with the story which the purpose of the review archive is to review my story. **

**Idea's suggested which a few have been are welcome here, it can give me a few idea's for my next stories', Sequels, Prequels or Spin off's. Thank you for reviewing and please review, now if you will excuse I am going to fall asleep, goodnight (Snore).**


	11. Shocks and Discoveries

**Hello everybody, I am now awake and not tired so I can fully do this chapter properly. I hope you are ready for this chapter because it will be an interesting one. One thing first, I have changed the names of my Rio stories so They have a more interesting name as a lot of story title's have Rio in it and I wanted mine to have a difference so I CHANGED it. :). A Reviews first though:**

**Jlow Macaw: by, Ryte and Jewel have a past, I assume you're thinking they have had a relationship, you are way off the mark if that is the case then you clearly haven't been reading every single sentence. Blu is Jewel's first boyfriend and mate as if you recall Azura mentioning Jewel not wanting to find love in the past and if Ryte and Jewel did have a relationship, they would have told everyone, but if you don't mean that then ignore everything I said.**

**Chapter 11: Shocks and Discoveries**

Today Azura and Jonas have planned on doing a change for once for the entire family, Flo and Ryte included. Azura and the girls are going to keep Jewel and the kids while Jonas was going to take all the boys to the club for a change, however being the caring father he is, Blu was hesitant to leave as he would rather spend the day with Jewel and the kids. Jonas was pulling him slowly to the entrance but Blu was stopping "Wait, I want to stay with the kids." Jonas sighed "Look Blu, Jewel doesn't mind and we all want you to come, we are going for all the day just for an hour or two."

Blu looked to Jewel who was amused of what was transpiring, she stood up and walked over to him "Look Blu, I don't mind, I have the girls and our kids to keep me company, go enjoy yourself for the day". Blu looked down as Jonas released him to get Jewel to release "But I want to spend the day with you, it has only been 5 days since we last went out". Jewel rolled her eyes and spoke again "Okay I want you to go to the club with the boys that is an order."

Blu seeing they weren't going to quit said "Okay fine, but this is the last time okay". Jewel nodded and smiled at him "Okay, have a good day meu Amor" They shared a kiss before Blu turned to the kids "Okay I will see you three later in an hour or so, goodbye". The kids all waved at him as they sat next to Azura "Bye Dada". Blu looked to Jewel "I will see you later as well, Bye Meu Amor". Blu shared one more kiss with Jewel before he went to join Jonas, Cortez and Ryte outside.

He stepped outside and they were all in the air hovering "Are you coming or what Blu". Blu sighed at Cortez "Alright let's go." Blu extended his wings and took off to join the others once they were all together in the sky they all left led by Jonas heading off towards Rio. Jewel gave Blu an air kiss even though he was already gone and turned back into the hollow; she went and sat down next to the kids as Selvey sat on her lap with Azul and Roxo leaning against Jewel.

Pearl decided to make a comment "I am a little amused by how innocent and caring Blu was being then." Jewel smiled and said "Yeah I find it very cute and another reason I love him." Pearl and Flo thought of the same thing but Pearl said "Well we can't comment any further on that". Jewel nodded and smiled triumphantly "Good because if you do we will have a problem."

Pearl looked away with a grin while Azura spoke to Jewel "Well he is very lovely and exactly the kind of mate you deserve." Jewel smiled and leaned back a little "Yeah, I feel lucky to have met a bird like him." She looked to the kids and gave Roxo a stroke before looking to Azura again "Did you know when I met him, I didn't like him at all as we had a lot of difference's but I believe now it was me who had the problem and I know the reason." They were all wondering and Flo said "What is that". Jewel was very quick to answer "Well I believe being on my own for three and half years messed with my head a bit." Azura looked confused "What do you mean" Jewel looked to Azura "Well being alone made me become more independent and wanting to be alone, and not rely on anyone." Jewel collected her thoughts again before continuing "And well I was so into freedom at that time as well, so I don't like being pulled down as my and Blu were chained together."

Everyone now understood what she meant "I regret hating him when we first met but I am glad my mind has gone back to what it was before I ended up alone." Azura decided to correct her though "No you didn't go back to normal you are better than normal, you are happier and content with life then you used to be."

Jewel smiled at her mom "Thanks mom that means a lot". Jewel looked to Flo "So what has happened to you and Ryte over the last 4 years?" Flo had a few thoughts first before answering the question "Well a couple of months after you were bird napped by those smugglers we helped in the search for you but we called it off after 1 month". Flo took her next breath before continuing. "After that I was being missing you and being upset and closing myself off from everyone a little, I don't like to admit that but there it is."

Jewel felt a little upset upon hearing that and how her disappearance has had a bad emotional effect on Flo. "Well I wished I wasn't taken away from my family, but now I am glad I was for one reason and this is the only reason I would ever be thankful those smugglers took me away." Everyone was curious and Pearl said "What reason would that be" Jewel took on a smile "If I wasn't taken away I wouldn't have met Blu." Everyone smirked at that but Jewel continued "And these three wouldn't be here right now" She said, giving Azul a stroke and pointing them out to everyone".

Azura smiled "Well I have to agree, I would have given a similar answer." Jewel smiled and got back to Flo "So what happened next". Flo collected her thoughts again "Well refused to go out but Ryte came in and would not leave my side, he was being very caring and supportive to me, and we became roommates as he stayed over most of the nights. 3 years and later after Azura and everyone else left to move here, me and Ryte started dating."

Jewel smiled "Well you two did take your time". Flo huffed in amusement "Well you and Blu only took one day to start dating". Jewel smiled "Yeah but we went on a big adventure together so we have a reason to fall in love so quick, besides we decided to children after 4 months of dating." Flo sighed "Well if you say so, regardless I am happy for the pair of you". Jewel Felt happy to hear that "Thanks Flo" When everyone turned to Pearl and started a conversation there, Jewel was about to join in until she felt a slight pain in her stomach, she place a wing over her stomach and hide the pain to not worry anyone.

Jewel thought "Must have been a random stomach ache, oh well". She moved her wing away before anyone looked and was about to join in on the conversation again but she felt the stomach pain return, a little worse but not too much for her. She composed herself and let the pan drain away, But found more difficulty in hiding the pain.

Once the pain left again she thought to herself "Why am I experiencing stomach pains, every now and then, it have happened since yesterday." Jewel thought hard one more time before she came to one conclusion and felt her stomach where she felt a very faint but noticeable lump.

She thought in worry "Please don't tell me I am…am… Pregnant again". She was lost in thoughts "I must be, I am experiencing the same effects as I did when I first fell pregnant." She was more worried about Blu though "But Blu is worried about having more chicks, how will I tell him". She was pondering through her thoughts as the others were locked in a conversation, wondering what will happen next.

Meanwhile with the Boys...

The group of males were already flying over the city of Rio heading towards their favourite place within the city: The Marketplace. Jonas was leading as he was the one who had organised this trip for the boys. Blu was a little fed up as he would rather be with Jewel and his children at the moment but at least to him this would be the last time the family had promised to drag him out of home and could stay with his family.

Jonas saw ahead there in the marketplace there as a huge amount of humans present there. Jonas stopped everyone before saying "I see too many humans in the marketplace at the moment, Too many for us to sneak into the club unnoticed." Cortez spoke next "What now then". Blu provided the solution "Let's just wait on a roof top nearby and head in as soon as the crowd numbers lessens a bit."

Everyone was in agreement to that idea and made their way to the roof top that was facing the stand the passage to the club entrance was hidden behind. Once everyone was landed and folded wings Jonas spoke "Well let's stay here for a moment, and wait until some of the humans clear off".

The boys all agreed with the plan and made themselves comfortable on the roof top and begun a discussion of their own. "So how long are we going today" Jonas answered them "Just for about a couple of drinks and that's it, I would stay longer but someone is in a hurry to return home." He said that looking at Blu "You already heard my answer". Jonas smiled and said "We know but just relax a little will you". Blu in return said "Yeah well I have kids and a mate to care for here." Cortez smiled at the answer "Well I would give the same answer if I was in Blu's position."

Ryte made a comment "Well soon that could be me". Everyone shot curious looks at Ryte for which he realised he may have said that in the wrong way "Well you know what I mean, Flo keeps mentioning it." Blu replied to him there "Yep, Jewel was the exact same, she just wouldn't shut up about it". Jonas replied and said "Yeah, for some reason, the female in a couple is more likely to talk about being mates then the Male, I believe it is because they a more into taking the relationship to the next level. Azura was like that as well"

Everyone laughed but Cortez started to sulk a little "This isn't fair, you all have a lady and I don't, I feel like the lonely one here." Jonas placed a wing over Cortez "Don't worry son, I am sure someone will come along eventually." Cortez looked down on the roof "Well how long is eventually, I want some love in my life." Ryte made an honest answer "I don't know, you're just going to have to be patient and I am sure that special someone will come along."

Cortez smiled and looked to see there was slightly less humans now "Shall we go yet". They all looked at the stand to see still a lot of humans "Just a bit longer, still too many". Jonas turned to Blu who was looking at the stand "When was the last time you came to the club". Blu answered him "Like I said at home, 5 days ago".

Jonas was interested and said "Well how come; I thought you were looking after the kids." Blu quickly made his answer "Well Jewel decided we needed a day to ourselves so we got Rafael and Eva to look after the kids for the night and then we went to the club." Cortez decided to bring it up "Well Flo, Ryte, Pearl and I followed as we wanted to see you and we saw your performance."

Blu smiled but then continued "Jewel and I decided to have a drink and then we sang a song picked by Jewel as she made the decisions. We sang it, had a lot of fun singing it. Afterwards unknown to me Jewel was leading me back into the jungle. Apparently sometimes when she went to get food she decided to make a second nest for a hollow for us. I didn't know the reason at first, I assumed it was somewhere we would move to sometime or something but Jewel actually had another use for it". Jonas smiled "I think I know where this is going".

Blu decided to finish his little speech "Well let's just say Jewel and I spent the night there" Everyone immediately shot him curious looks "Look it was Jewel who made the nest for that purpose and she was the one who planned it not me" Jonas smiled though "Yep but it was used for its intended purpose I assume". Blu huffed at them "Well we had a good night so I am going to leave it at that".

They were still shooting curious looks at Blu who was getting a little irritated by it. Jonas made a comment "Well I guess you at least were discreet about it." Blu hoping to change the conversation saw that a huge amount of the humans had left which was good news "Okay it looks like will be able to get in now." Everyone looked on to see he was correct and smiled.

They didn't wait around and quickly flew to the stand. Jonas once again led the way as they landed close to the passage and made their way down, all they have to do is navigate around a few boxes as the music was starting to be noticed. Cortez made a comment as they were about to enter the club "No matter how many times we go here, it never gets old."

Blu and Jonas agreed with him there, but Ryte couldn't as this is his second time of visiting. Once they entered the entrance they once again met the happy sight of the club. All of them had a grin on their faces as the music was playing and all of the birds were shaking their feathers around. The group made their way over to the bar to have somewhere to sit and have a drink.

As usual they were greeted by the Bartender Drake who quickly went over to them "Hey boys how are you all today." Jonas came up first "Were all good, just come here to get hammered". Jonas sarcastically flinched when he looked at Blu who was giving him a glare "Oh, no we aren't getting hammered I meant we are having a drink." Everyone with the exception of Blu laughed about that and Jonas then ordered the drinks "We will have 3 vodka's and 1 fruit cocktail". Before Drake went Ryte said "Actually, 2 Vodkas and 2 Fruit cocktails".

Jonas and Cortez looked surprised at Ryte who quickly answered their question before they asked it "Well I have no interest in getting loopy today." Jonas dismissed it and moved on to Cortez "So are you going to dance today" Cortez nodded at him but said "After having a drink". Blu smiled but said "Not me, from what I learned at this club, there are female's who will flirt badly with you if they are impressed by your dancing, I know that because my friend I saw it last week where this female flirting with this male after we finished our performance as she identified he was doing impressive dance. Of course if you are dancing with a partner already then the females will leave you."

Jonas looked to Cortez and said "Well Cortez you don't have anything to worry about then." Everyone once again laughed but Cortez made a sarcastic laugh "Ha, Ha very funny Dad. Drake returned with their drinks and handed them over "There you go boys" Jonas took his and said "Thanks Drake". They all turned to each other and took a first sip of their drink before speaking "Ahhh that is some good vodka, don't you agree Cortez." Cortez gave him thumbs up with one of his wing-tip feathers while gulping down the drink. Blu and Ryte were enjoying the sweet taste of the drink of Fruit cocktail. Blu finished a gulp before he spoke "I still wonder where they get this stuff." Jonas replied to his comment "We will never know, as he said, bartenders don't give out their secrets, let's just be happy we can have it."

A few minutes later Cortez and Ryte finished off their drinks and Cortez said "Now that my drink is finished a dance floor is calling for me." Ryte in the same mood said "I can hear the voice as well; the dance floor requires my presence". They both trashed their cup and made their way over to dance a few tail feathers. Jonas looked to Blu "I'm going to go watch them, make sure we don't sustain any injuries while we are here."

Blu nodded as Jonas made his way to watch the boys, and if he is lucky, make them look bad at the same time. Blu finished his drink and turned to Drake "Can I have another Drake" Drake nodded and took the cup of him "Sure thing Blu". Drake started to prepare the drink while Drake said "So how are you and Jewel been since last week". Blu had begun thinking before saying "Oh, just living happily and just raising our kids." Drake smiled and said "Well I will be living that life one day". Blu got curious "And why is that". Drake finished his drink and gave it back before saying "Well I am currently dating a lovely lady of my own whom I think she wants to up our relationship" Blu smiled at him "I don't see why you can't".

Before Drake could continue a Macaw come over and said "vodka please, Drake". Drake nodded at him "you got it" Drake went away for a moment, Blu returned to his drink while the Macaw looked to him and said "Hey aren't you a Blue macaw" Blu looked to the stranger "Yeah, how do you know". The Macaw replied to him "Well, I heard your species, was going extinct and you look different from everyone else so I was guessing".

Blu was slightly amused by the Macaw "Yeah we have been, but we are starting to come back slightly now." The Macaw nodded before asking "How many of you are here" Blu answered "3 males including me an almost elder and one slightly older than me, 3 Females: 2 the same age as me and one almost an elder, and three chicks. 9 in total."

The macaw was now interest "Really I thought there was more than that; I take it you are the father of those 3 chicks." Blu nodded "Are you a father yourself". The macaw shuck his head "No I am not, I haven't been fortunate enough to find a mate." Blu tilted his head a bit "When you do find one, it will be the best years of your life, has been mine." The Macaw then said to him "Lucky, apparently the females of your species are very pretty and beautiful, according to what I have heard." Blu quickly nodded to that "Correct, my mate just fills me with happiness."

The Macaw was about to say something but was interrupted "What are you doing here." Blu turned to see Jonas, Cortez and Ryte angrily glaring at the Macaw, The Macaw smiled at them "Ah hello boys, it has been a while". Blu was confused by the current atmosphere "I don't understand what is going on here." The Macaw looked to Blu "Oh, me and our friends here are aquatinted". Blu was confused "I thought you said you never met one of us." Jonas angrily spat "Don't trust anything he says, Blu, he is a liar". He walked up in front of the Macaw "I won't ask again, what are you doing". The Macaw was unnerved "I heard Rio, was a paradise, an incredible place to live and provides good sources of entertainment, fun and the best of all, a fine selection of Female's." The Macaw snickered before saying "Including a certain pair of Female Blue macaws, who I would be more than willing to say hello to."

Jonas lost it and grabbed the Macaw "This is your only warning, stay away from Jewel and Pearl, or you will answer to me Dez" Blu was shocked upon hearing that name, hearing about it so much but didn't think he would actually see him. "You are Dez, the one who took advantage of Pearl." Dez smiled and looked at Blu "I didn't take advantage of her; more like treated her to a good time."

Jonas was about hit him but Cortez grabbed his wing before he could "Don't Dad, this Scum isn't worth it." Jonas pushed him into his chair but Dez stopped himself "Yeah let me enjoy my drink". Blu looked on slightly disgusted at Dez as the others called him "Come on Blu, let's go home, there is a stink here." Blu nodded and turned around but Dez called to him "Yeah, go back to that very beautiful female of yours who I bet is in a mood for some fun."

Blu was starting get angry but contained it as he tried to ignore Dez "I bet Jewel likes it rough and dirty in the nest, why don't you send her over to my place, I'll show her a good time, maybe even get her to squeal a little." Blu lost it with his temper and said "THAT'S IT". He turned around with Rage in his eyes and grabbed Dez. He threw one punch right in the face which made Dez fall back slightly. Blu was about to go for another punch but was stopped by Jonas who grabbed him by his back and Cortez and Ryte separated him from Dez. They pulled him back until Cortez and Ryte let go "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JEWEL LIKE THAT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BIRD".

Jonas, Cortez and Ryte all looked shocked at Blu, showing a new side of hatred and Rage within him "Blu". Blu trying to struggle out of Jonas's grasp "Blu stop it" Blu stopped struggling and realised what he did, although it felt good to hurt Dez, he was shocked he did that and how he acted. "Come on Blu, let's get you home." Jonas led Blu out of the Club who was distraught about how he acted. Cortez and Ryte cleaned up the mess with the chair's Blu caused and glared at Dez who was smiling evilly at them "They ought to put a leash on him". They both shuck their heads in disgust and left to catch up with Blu and Jonas.

Back at the Hollow...

The girls were all still in conversations and eagerly awaiting the return of the Boys who should be on their way back by now. Jewel was still in thoughts about her discovery of her being pregnant again. Azura was speaking to Pearl and Flo "You two have grown up, all three of you; have grown up from being little to being very mature adults who are ready to make their own decisions." Pearl smiled at Azura "Thanks Mom but I don't usually need to make decisions yet".

Flo spoke next "Ryte and I are in the talking stage of one at the moment which I hope you all know which I mean" Pearl rolled her eyes and said "Yes Flo, we know what decision that is, you have told us so many times now." Flo, sarcastically huffed and said "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know, you were so focused on my conversation". Pearl and Flo laughed a little as Jewel stood up and Azura said "Where are you going, Jewel". Jewel smiled at Azura "I am just going outside for some air for a minute."

Jewel walked out the hollow and sat on the branch next to the entrance. Everyone looked confused at her "Get some air, she doesn't need to, we are in the outdoors anywhere, even though a hollow is inside for us." Azura was slightly worried as Jewel looked like she was thinking about something. "I'll go see if she is okay" Azura got up and went outside to see Jewel looking into the distance.

Azura walked over and stood right next to her and saw she had things on her mind "Are you okay Jewel". Jewel made a weak smile at Azura and said "Yeah, I'm fine". Azura however wasn't buying it as she was suspicious "Don't lie to me Jewel" Jewel was about to speak but knew Azura wouldn't back down; she looked back to the distance before saying "I'm pregnant again". Azura was surprised "Again already, you have only just had these three as it is".

Jewel looked down "I am not worried about coping, I am sure I can cope, but it's Blu, he was worried about being able to cope with more chicks and I don't know how to tell him he will be a father to more chicks." Azura understanding the situation said "I am sure he will cope, you have done a fantastic job raising, Azul, Selvey and Roxo. You need to tell him, I am sure he will understand". Jewel smiled at Azura "Thanks mom, I will tell him, but can you take the kids out so I can have a private chat to him". As Azura nodded they heard the familiar voice of Jonas "Hello, were back"

Jewel and Azura smiled to see the boys returned, Jonas and Blu landed next to Jewel and Azura while Cortez and Ryte went in the hollow. Jewel was about to give Blu a kiss until she noticed he was upset "Hey what's the matter Meu Amor". Blu looked to Jewel and then to Jonas who took over "We ran into an old face at the club." The girls were interested "Who". Jonas was quick to answer "Dez". Jewel and Azura gasped in horror but Jonas "Don't tell Pearl, he was at the club."

Jewel spoke next "What is he doing here in Rio". Blu was the next to speak "He moved here to see if there was and I quote "A fine selection of Females here" for him to seduce around here". Azura shuck her head "What did he do". Jonas answered quickly "He was trying to wind us all up about why he was here, but we decided to leave until he turned on Blu and said things about Jewel."

Jewel felt a slight anger "He can get lost if he thinks on am Available. I would rather die than end up in the same nest as him" Blu felt relieved to hear that before saying "Yeah but I lost it and attacked him, and made threats." Jewel was shocked to hear Blu do things "What". Blu spoke again "I just lost it and all this anger just came and made me want to kill him but thankfully Jonas stopped me, I still am a little shaken by it".

Jewel was in shock, she didn't think Blu had a side of losing his temper; she brought him into a hug "Look even though I would like to see him get beaten to the floor, I am shocked you did such thing's, it isn't like you" Blu agreed with her "Believe me I am shocked as well, how am I a good example to the kids". Jewel turned to her parents and said "Can we have a minute to ourselves". Azura and Jonas quickly nodded and went in the hollow to break the news to Flo and Pearl.

Jewel turned back to Blu "Don't even think you aren't a good example to our children, You are the best father they could ever have, and you are the best mate I could ever have, don't you ever forget that, many birds have wanted to be with me, but I chose you to be my mate because unlike most of them, you genuinely care about me and our children, you are caring, smart, you put the needs of other's before yourself, kind and you are one of a kind to me, I will always love you Blu, no matter what happens."

She brought her beak and pressed it against Blu's as they engaged in a long passionate kiss, Blu's worries and thought were washed away as the passion relieved his fright from him. After they separated Blu smiled at her "That was what I needed to hear, I will always love you Jewel, no matter what comes between us, and you bring me true happiness."

Jewel smiled but remembered she needed to tell Blu something "Look Blu I need to tell you something as well." Blu looked at her wondering "What is it." Jewel paused a moment before answering "I...I'm pregnant... again." Upon hearing those words Blu was the one to be in the shock "What". Jewel looked down before saying "I know, you don't feel that we will cope" Blu shuck his head "I know you will cope, but how could I, I'm not that good of a father" Jewel stopped him "What did I say, you are the best father they could ever have, I am sure you would do great with the new addition we will have soon".

Blu weakly smiled but brought up another thing "You seem to be so fertile". Jewel formed a little smile "Yeah well there isn't anything we can do about that". Blu begun his thoughts into scientific mode "Maybe not, but Tulio might be able to". Jewel was left confused "What do you mean". Blu continued "Well think about it he is a bird doctor, maybe he can do something or give us advice about how to control your fertility so we don't keep getting you pregnant every time we decide to go away."

Jewel now understand said "Maybe but we can't control fertility but I guess it is worth a shot. I know you don't want to keep having more and more chicks". Blu nodded "Yeah, like we said 8 is the maximum but not at the same time" We can go visit Tulio later and see if he can help". Jewel nodded and turned around before saying to him "We can do this Blu, no matter anything that gets thrown at us Blu, we will get through it." Blu smiled "Yes we can accomplish anything together." Blu followed Jewel into the hollow to join in with the rest of the family.

**Wow, over 5000 words, and new record for length of chapters. **

**Now today we have seen a new side of Blu but an understandable one when it comes to Jewel, Our mystery Dez has finally decided to show his face into Rio and the Macaw family and Blu and Jewel will be having another chick a lot of Discoveries today hasn't there.**

**Anyway the thing at the end with Tulio helping with fertility does sound a little daft but don't comment on that until you have read the next chapter and then you can comment as you will have read the whole thing then about this fertility control solution. LOL.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope to read some reviews about my largest chapter yet, see you next chapter.**


	12. Solution

**Hello again, I am pleased to see everyone has enjoyed last chapter, now to the next one. Before we begin Dez who appeared last chapter is not the same bird as the mystery bird we saw in chapter 7 and 8, HE IS A DIFFERENT BIRD. A Review's now:**

**Nick: Incorrect, Dez is not the Main antagonist, he is just a side character who will be causing a little annoyance for the Macaw family every now and then, it will still be a load of chapters before the Main Antagonist appears.**

**Chapter 12: Solution**

The family were in Blu and Jewel's hollow recounting everything that had happened a couple of hours ago at the club and Jewel for a second time being pregnant. Everything from Dez appearing and making Blu lose his temper. Jewel becoming pregnant again quickly after the birth of Azul, Selvey and Roxo. The most shocked about the news was Pearl who was in bits knowing she might run into Dez again after what he did to her.

Pearl was starting to show a tear in her eyes "Why can't that...that...Abuser stay away from me." Azura gave her upset daughter a hug to calm her down "Don't worry Pearl, if he comes close your Dad and I will make him stay away." Jewel looked upset to see Pearl showing a few tears as Pearl's past was coming back in her face "He won't just target you, he will target every Female he gets an attraction, too. Could be anyone in the club, could be Flo, could even be me".

Blu was had a wing wrapped around her side said "If that was the case I will make sure he never gets near you". Jewel smiled knowing Blu would protect her with all his strength especially as she is pregnant again "Thank you my knight in shining armour" Pearl looked on to see Blu and Jewel embrace each other, feeling a slight jealousy towards her sister that Jewel has a mate and she doesn't and just has to be chased by a male who only wants to use her.

She said "Why couldn't I have a mate who would care for me instead of being followed around by Dez." Jonas was the next one to comfort her "I am going to say exactly what I said to Cortez, I am certain you will find the one you want to be with eventually." Pearl smiled shortly until Cortez said "Yeah sis, we just have to be patient."

Pearl smiled but was still unsettled by the fact Dez was in Rio. Just wish he would leave me alone and stay out of my life". Ryte gave her an honest answer "Unfortunately for us Pearl, some things just can't happen." Pearl nodded and just sat there buried in her thoughts thinking about what could happen if she ran into Dez.

Jewel looked to Blu "Shall we go now, Blu" Blu nodded and helped Jewel up while Azura questioned them "Where are you going" Jewel looked to Azura and said "Blu and I are going to go see someone as we need to talk to them about something, is it a problem to leave the kids with you a bit". Azura shuck her head and said "Oh of course, we don't mind do we Jonas". Jonas smiled and said "Of course we don't mind we love them to bits." Jewel smiled and turned to Blu "Alright lets go then" Blu moved over to the entrance and looked to the kids who were sitting next to Azura "We will be back in a bit kids, see you a later." Jewel waved to them "Bye, mama, bye Dada". The girls in the hollow all simultaneously said "Awww that is so cute".

Blu and Jewel gave one last wave goodbye and then they took off heading in the direction of the new Sanctuary. Flo turned to the kids who was amazed by them "Awww, they are such little cuties; I could just eat them up." Azura smiled and looked to them "Yep Blu and Jewel have done a very good job raising them. The little ones are the next generation of the Blue macaw race."

Jonas spoke next "Every new generation is a gift, every chick is a gift, and Blu and Jewel treasure them greatly with love and care." Pearl looked and got slightly jealous again, she entertains the idea of having children of her own one day, but she hasn't got anyone for a mate yet unfortunately for her.

Azura looked to Jonas who was playing with Azul and Roxo as they were climbing on him and making a few laughs. Azura seeing his predicament made a giggle "Enjoying yourself dear." Jonas looked at her with a struggling face "How can Blu put up with these two climbing him everyday". Azura spoke again "Actually from what Jewel tells me they only climb on you and they both reckon the kids do it just to irritate you slightly".

Jonas smirked at Azura "Well they are definitely not trying hard enough, because they will have to try a lot harder than this to get on my nerves." Everyone made a slight chuckled as Selvey was sitting next to Azura and said to her "Azul and Roxo are little silly" Azura smiled at her and said "Not really, males are just more energetic, and usually have more strength, but they are more silly then us but even Females can be silly Selvey but we have the looks and beauty"

Selvey folded her wings as she sat herself down "I'm not silly". Azura smiled amused at Selvey "No you're not silly, you are your mom and Dad's special girl". Selvey smiled at the comment "Thank you grandma" Azura gave Selvey a quick hug "Your welcome Selvey" Everyone were now focused on Jonas who was still struggling with Roxo but Azul came off and sat next to Selvey and watched as well.

Meanwhile with Blu and Jewel...

The couple were flying a little to the south east as the new sanctuary that was completed 4 months ago was built with the Protection fence around it to safeguard any birds that live in that area. Blu and Jewel did consider raising their children within the protected area but they decided they could handle it out of the protected area.

Blu and Jewel flew right over the fence and begun to enter the territory of the sanctuary, they felt a different feeling in this area then in the normal parts of the jungle, but they just decided to forget about it as the staff as the sanctuary could have just tinkered with the land slightly. Jewel was once again lagging behind as the she was getting used to being pregnant once again.

Blu looked to see she was not going as quick as usual and slowed down a little to allow her to keep up "Are you okay Jewel" Jewel gave a slight nod but spoke "Yeah, I am just getting used to carrying again." Blu nodded as they continued on with the sanctuary starting to come into view through the entire bush, leaves and tree's. Blu smiled as he hasn't seen the building in such a long time even though they have only been in it once.

The couple flew forward and landed down at the nearest window which was open. The pair walked into the window and ended up on a desk which appeared to be inside the medical room. They looked around in the room and noticed there was a few members of the staff and only one bird who looked like the bird had injured its wing as one of the medical humans were treating it.

Blu looked around and noticed Tulio was talking to one of his assistants "I want you to give him a check-up on his condition tomorrow; we don't want his condition to worsen." Once he had finished he was about to exit but he heard squawking behind him. Tulio turned around to be met with the welcome sight of Blu and Jewel "Hey what are you two doing here".

He was about walk over to them but he remembered who he was dealing with and quickly grabbed a pencil and paper and brought it over to them. Tulio sat on the seat in front of them and set the pieces in front of Blu who took the pencil in his right claw. "Now what brings you two here." Blu begun writing on the paper with Blu watching right next to him, He write a sentence and handed it to Tulio "We have come because we were hoping you could help up with something".

Tulio handed the paper back and said "And what would that be my friends". Blu once again write but he took a little time and once he finished it he checked with Jewel who agreed with it before Blu passed it to Tulio again which read "Jewel is pregnant again and we are getting a little worried she will get pregnant every time, so we came here hoping you knew of any way we could control her fertility or something that wouldn't get her pregnant every time, as we don't to deal with so many chicks."

Tulio was a little surprised but happily said "Well first congratulations on having another chick or clutch." Blu and Jewel smiled at that "Second it isn't what you are looking for in terms of controlling fertility; actually it is in one way but not in another way but I have been working on something which does involve fertility and it will probably interest you." Blu and Jewel smiled and quickly write a reply and gave it back "Tell us about it"

Tulio cleared his throat before saying "Well its name at the moment is called the fertility bond. What it does is make a permanent and unbreakable connection to one couple of birds. I would extract a sample of DNA from a Male and combine with the formula and inject it into the Females reproductive organs. This would cause any egg cells released from those organs to become DNA-coded with that Male's DNA which would make the egg cell only react with the reproductive cells of that male." Tulio continued "In short the Female could only become pregnant from that specific male and none others. For example if I applied this to you Jewel, only Blu would be able to get you pregnant."

Both Blu and Jewel became a little interested by this and Bu wrote to him "Can this work both ways". Tulio nodded "Yes, I could this for the male as well, taking A DNA sample of the Female and injecting it into the Male's reproductive organs would do the same effect permanently, and making his cells be able to react only to that female's egg cell. In short again, only that female can get pregnant from him."

Tulio saw that the couple were clearly interested in this bonding formula "Think about it another way of bonding you two together even further." Blu thought about did they even need it but Jewel was excited as it was another way of representing the bond Blu and her has. Tulio quickly said "There is one unintended side effect though that becomes permanent for your entire life however".

They looked at him in interest as he continued "If you two took this then both the fertility of your reproductive cells would weaken which would make the cells harder to fertilise together, plus halving the chance of releasing a cell at all on Jewel's side. The chances of you two being successful in copulation would be halved. I predict you would only be able to have one clutch of chicks every few years. In the event you did become pregnant no effects would come to the chicks, they would be born, normally. But that's only a theory."

Blu was now happy to hear that part as it was sort of what they were hoping for. Jewel looked to him "I think we should have it for many reasons Blu". Blu nodded at her "Yeah, the chances of you getting pregnant are reduced to the chance of one clutch every few years which is good and another way of bonding us together for life."

Jewel looked at him serious all of a sudden "Look we need to think this through; if we do this it will become more difficult to have the second clutch we want after our first clutch. If we decide to we will need keep trying which could take a good while". Blu nodded but Jewel wasn't finished "And we will need to work harder at it". Upon hearing that part though Blu formed a blush on his face which confused Jewel.

"What did I say"? Blu was in too much of a blush to answer straight away "What are you blushing about" Blu finally calmed down slightly and said "Did you have to say it like that". Jewel was still confused so she thought about what she said for moment until she realised what he meant and made a teasing moan "Ohhhhh, now that sounds very exciting, we should definitely do that". Blu's cheek's went bright red and stuttered a little not being able to move from the blush. Jewel walked up to him and said seductively "Awww, you're the one who thought about it first my cute Blu bird".

Jewel brought their beaks together for a kiss which got rid of Blu's blush as he enjoyed the kiss. When they separated Blu said "Moving on now, I vote we do it". Jewel nodded "No second thoughts". Blu shuck his head quickly which gave Jewel his answer "Good, let's become bonded even more".

Before they could do anything after that Tulio said "In my opinion I would rather you didn't because of the species current state but more Blue macaws are out there so the choice is yours." Blu write on the paper and handed it to Tulio "We have both come to an agreement; we want you to give us the Fertility bond."

Tulio looked to them after reading the paper "Are you absolutely sure because I like I said they can never be reversed if I give you the fertility bond." Straight away they nodded at him "Okay, Let me just get the vials with the formula in." Blu and Jewel turned to each other and Jewel said "Okay we came here in hopes of getting what we wanted and we get a bonus with it." Blu nodded "Yep, so it is a win/win situation for us."

Jewel smiled and said "To be honest some of that sort of science talk was confusing me, but luckily I have to understand for me my braniac". Blu smiled and said "Guilty as charged my love". Jewel rolled her eyes to see Tulio come back over with two vials with some random liquid and two needles. Blu looked in shock at the needles as needles aren't his best friend.

Tulio set the stuff down in front of them and said "Okay you first Jewel". Jewel nodded and stood next to him. Tulio grabbed one of her wings gently and extended it out and got the needle in hand "This won't hurt a bit". Jewel closed her eyes and waited for a painful jab. But surprisingly all she felt was a sort of pinch feeling on her wing. Once she no longer felt it she opened her eyes to see the needle filled with a little of her blood.

Jewel looked at Blu who was looking a little frightened "I barely felt anything Blu, what about you". Blu shuck his head quickly and said "Needles and I are not friends". Jewel begun teasing him again "Awww is my cute baby Blu bird afraid of needles." Blu glared at her and said "Leave me alone, I hate needles." Jewel made a chuckle as Tulio brought out the other needle and said to Blu "Now this won't hurt a bit Blu." Blu slowly extended his wing while whimpering quietly at the same.

Blu closed his eyes and prayed he it would be quick but the second he felt the contact of the needle he screamed "OWWWW." Tulio only heard a massive squawk but didn't understand. Tulio took the needle out as soon as he had finished Blu looked at his wing but couldn't see anything due to all of the feathers which completely covered him so he couldn't see anything even if he moved the feathers about due to the thick layers.

He noticed Jewel was making a laugh behind him; Blu turned around a faced her with a glare "What is so funny". Jewel slowly finished her laugh and said to him "You screaming you little baby". Blu rolled his eyes at her "I told you they are not my friends." Jewel teasingly said to him "They just want to give you a hug". Blu took on a shocked expression "They will be getting no hugs from me."

The pair looked to see Tulio mixing their blood sample which contained their DNA samples as well with the formula vials and placing the two vials separately into different machines. Lots of noises were made while Tulio was pressing buttons all over the machines like he was a mad scientist with how quick he was doing it. They both looked at Tulio a little oddly as he was being weird as usual.

Jewel decided to make a random comment "Don't you think, Tulio is a little more the weird sometimes." Blu nodded his head at her and said "I agree with you there, a bit more then sometimes though". Jewel smiled at him and then looked to Tulio who was bringing the vials back out of the two machines and brought them over. He set one of them in front of both birds. They were different coloured from each other, one was in front of Jewel which had Blu's colour and the other one in front of Blu having Jewel's colour.

Tulio quickly explained "The colour means if it is female or male's mix of DNA, as you two should easily notice this from eachother." Blu and Jewel looked at eachother and the formula vials again and see what he meant. Tulio took two needle's and took the liquid out of the vials and placed them in front of their intended bird and said "Now before I do this are you absolutely sure you want to do this, as once I inject the Fertility bond formula into you, you cannot reverse the effect ever again, but by the look of your face's You haven't changed your mind."

The pair nodded quickly and Tulio had the answer he needed to continue, he took hold of the one in front of Jewel "Now I will need to inject this into your waist so it can make its way to your reproduction organs, it will be painful. Blu hold Jewel's wing so she has something to squeeze as they will be painful injecting it here, I would also recommend lying down as well." Blu didn't wait a second and stood by Jewel who gripped his wing as if they were holding hands and Jewel lied down on the desk to better balance herself and reduce the risk of moving". "Do not worry as well; this will not affect the current egg or eggs you are carrying."Tulio brought the needle which stopped before contact with Jewel "Deep breath and stay still".

Tulio jabbed the needle into the side which Jewel did make a painful groan. Upon seeing Jewel groan Blu got frightened as she looked like it hurt a lot". Tulio quickly injected the liquid into her and took the needle out. Tulio grabbed some cotton wool to clean the needle and gave a piece to Jewel to put on the spot he injected the needle into "Put this on for a few moments' it will reduce the pain a little. Jewel nodded and pressed the cotton wool against her which did help.

Tulio grabbed the other needle and looked to Jewel "Your turn now, do the same as Jewel did" Blu nodded but nervously lied himself on the desk and Jewel gave him her wing as Tulio readied the needle "Deep breath Blu" Blu braced himself as Tulio jabbed the needle into his side and he made a small scream in pain. Like he did with Jewel Tulio made it quick with the injection and removed it and gave Blu a piece of cotton wool to relieve some pain. Made a little frown about the needles today and how they hurt, Jewel just looked amused at Blu.

"You are such a little baby Blu". Blu gave her a glare "Hey I am scared of needle's it is one of my phobias". Jewel smiled at him "And you faced your phobia very well." Blu smiled as Jewel leaned against him "I feel a little different inside now. What is that"? Blu was puzzling about the new feeling while Jewel knew immediately what is was "It is our new bond, we are a part of eachother now".

Blu nodded and place a wing in the middle of her chest "In addition to that I will always be right here as well." Jewel smiled and placed her wing on Blu's chest "Just like I will always be here." They shared a passionate kiss to celebrate the new Physical bond they have to eachother and they are tied to each other in more than one way now. When they separated Blu said "We will always be a part of eachother for the rest of our lives now, no matter what."

**Okay, another chapter is through. Yes it may sound a little odd the Fertility bond Idea of mine, but think about it, a new way of representing the bond Blu and Jewel share by introducing and unbreakable physical bond, How could I not resist. There you have it Blu and Jewel got what they wanted and they don't have to worry so much about having more chicks. Everyone wins. **

**Now, Science class is finished for Rio, you may head home and Review our science lesson LOL. See you next chapter.**


	13. Storm

**Hello again everyone, I have finally returned to all of you, it is good to finally be back with the Rio stories. I hope science lesson last chapter was enjoyed by all the students. Now we will be returning to normal, Story time Yay.**

**Chapter 13: Storm**

It had reached nigh time in the jungle of Rio, a few hours after Blu and Jewel had returned from the Sanctuary to see Tulio, they had settled back in but they didn't tell the family what they really did as they are suspicious of humans. It wasn't however a normal night, as there was no stars or moon visible to anyone, like they had vanished for the night. Blu and Jewel were both confused as to why this was but decided to drop it and focus on other things.

The kids were still awake but it was almost time for them to go to sleep as it was getting late. Jewel was sat with the kids while Blu was looking out the hollow to see the view of the forest, If the tree's weren't in the way he would be able to see Rio but unfortunately the decided to make their first home behind a massive flock of tree's blocking the view although he could see the lights of Rio on the horizon.

Azul who was sat next to Jewel side was wondering what his Dad was doing as he was just sitting there looking like he was thinking. Azul stood up and walked over to Blu. He sat next to his Dad's side and tapped him "What is wrong Dada". Blu looked to Azul and smiled at him "Nothing Azul, I am just thinking about something". Blu placed a wing over Azul and said "Nothing is wrong at all Azul, you don't have to worry." Azul smiled and decided to sit with his Dad but Blu was quick to halt it.

"Azul could you go back to the nest and tell Mom that I want to speak to her." Azul nodded and walked back over to the nest and climbed in. He went and pulled on Jewel's wing "Mama, Dada wants to talk to you". Jewel smiled and said to Azul "Does he now, ok I will talk to him" Jewel got out of the nest and walked over to Blu and gripped her claws on the entrance and looked to him "What's the matter Blu". Blu was looking very seriously at the sky and said "I don't like the look of that sky, it isn't clear at all". Jewel looked at the sky and immediately understood what Blu was referring to.

She said "I agree, it doesn't look good, I wonder what is happening to it." They both looked at the sky while Jewel was thinking "Now this looks familiar, where have I seen this happen before. Hmm. I just can't remember, all I remember it was a long time ago". Blu looked to see Jewel thinking and said "What's the matter Jewel, you seem worried".

Jewel looked to him and answered his question "Well, I have seen something like this before but I can't remember, it was long time ago, but it cannot be good." Blu nodded and turned back to the sky and said "I cannot think of what it could possibly be." The pair turned to see their kids in the nest just make small talks "Roxo, what are you doing" Roxo looked at his sister and said "Playing with the twig". Azul said "how are you playing".

Roxo smiled and said "hitting it on the floor". Azul and Selvey dismissed it as it seemed weird. Blu and Jewel both looked on amused. Suddenly in a split second a flash of a bright light appeared and disappeared in an instant. Only to be followed by a bang. Upon hearing that Blu and Jewel realised what was happening. Blu and Jewel looked outside to see another flash and bang follow the other last one.

The pair realised what was happening and both said simultaneously "A Storm". Jewel looked to the kids who were cowering behind the nest. Jewel hurried next to them and said "Oh don't worry, there is nothing to be afraid of" Blu came over as well and said "We better get to sleep and try to sleep off the storm coming."

Jewel shook her head and said to him "No if the storm is coming, then it will be impossible for us to move outside tomorrow if it rains as it can stop us from flying and if we remain out long enough it can be dangerous to us. We need to cover up the entrance so it won't get wet and we need enough food to last us for tomorrow."

Blu nodded to her and said "Right, I will go and get enough food for us then, it may take a couple of trips though." Jewel nodded and looked to the entrance "I will gather up leaves and sticks off our tree so we can cover the entrance." Blu understood and quickly flew out of the hollow with Jewel turning to the kids "Stay right here, I will just be outside, so I ain't going anywhere, okay." The kids all nodded slowly and Jewel leaped outside and landed on a branch. She began picking sticks of any sizes off the branch and offloaded every few in the hollow.

As she grabbed the last few she looked to hear the speed of thunder go up indicating it was coming closer. She looked to see Blu coming back with a few Mangos'; He landed in and placed them. He came back out and said "I will get another trip worth of Mango's and then start collecting Blackberries." Jewel nodded as he flew off again.

Once she collected enough sticks, she too them in and begun collecting a few leaves that were required. After that she looked to see the wind was picking up slightly as well, she flew in and begun getting to work setting the sticks in place. A minute later Blu landed back with the rest of the Mango's.

Blu set them down and saw Jewel as she broke a long stick "What are you doing" Jewel said as she worked "making the sticks the same size to cover up most of the entrance and keep them together with leaves and also have another leaf serve as a sort of door as we can move it to look out or not." Blu was impressed "How do you know this". Jewel smiled and said to him "Mom and Dad taught it to me." Blu asked "And how did they learn it". Jewel looked at him and said "My grandparents".

Blu then asked "And where did they learn it". Jewel looked at him and made a small smile "Right, right, I get the message, you just know". Jewel nodded and turned back to the sticks and leaves. Blu flew out of the hollow and landed next to the bush concealing their hidden secret of black berries. Blu looked up to see the intensity of the storm get worse and the thunder did get slightly louder. Blu grabbed as much as he could carry and took it back to the hollow, when he arrived he saw Jewel had set some of the sticks up around the entrance inside the hollow and grabbed a leaf "I would say one more amount of blackberries should last us a day." Blu agreed as Jewel knew what she was doing.

Blu went and grabbed another load of blackberries but as he tried to return the wind did gust up a bit so it was proving a little difficulty to land in the hollow. Jewel saw this and was worried but Blu managed to steer himself into the hollow with a small crash. Jewel looked to him and said "Are you okay." Blu grinned at her and said "If you think a little wind will keep me down, you are very much mistaken."

Jewel smirked at his comment and turned back to her work. Blu grabbed the remaining blackberries off the floor and placed them in their food corner. Blu then turned to see the kids still cowering at the nest and Blu went over and sat next to them, all three immediately sat next to him with Azul leaning on his side, Roxo sitting next to him and Selvey lying against his stomach with Blu covering her body with a wing with his other wing around Azul "Don't worry, there is nothing to be afraid of, just the weather taking a turn for the worse.

Selvey said in a scared voice "But it sounds scary, make it go away". She buried her face into Blu's chest with Blu saying "I'm afraid I can't control the weather but nothing bad will happen to you, your mother and I will make sure that never happens." The three kids smiled and Azul said "Thank you Dada".

Blu smiled and said to Azul "It is okay Azul, it is what your mother and I will always do, protect you, no matter how old you are." Jewel having heard the entire conversation smiled deeply at how Blu was trying to calm there and his choice of words as well. "Okay I am finished Blu". In a split second Blu placed Selvey and Azul next to Roxo and went over to Jewel to see she had indeed made a sort of wall with hole in that had sticks all together with leaves sticking them all together with a hole which was covered by a big leaf but could be moved at any time to look outside.

Blu said after looking at it "Very impressive Jewel, you do know how to make stuff". Jewel smiled and said to him "Thank you my love, I aim to please." Blu smiled as she gave him a quick nuzzle. Blu returned it and then Jewel faced the hole "You can look out at anytime to see by moving this leaf. Jewel moved the leaf and revealed the hole. Blu looked out to see the storm.

Blu put the leaf back in place "Well I guess we will be staying in here for tomorrow." Jewel nodded and looked at the kids who were still slightly scared "We better get some sleep; they won't be able to stop thinking if we don't." Blu nodded ad followed Jewel into the nest who lied down with the kids getting in and cuddling up against her. Blu got on the other side of the kids and lied down with Selvey cuddling up against both of them, to make them feel safe. Blu and Jewel both smiled at how they easily started to get to sleep because of this.

Blu and Jewel quickly shared a kiss before Jewel said "Goodnight Meu Amor". Blu smiled back and said "Goodnight My Precious Jewel". The Blue Family begun to fall into slumber as they knew tomorrow was going to be different out of all of the days they have spent in the jungle together.

The Next Morning...

In the Jungle, it was all wet, leaves, grass, twigs, tree's everything was soaked and it was still getting wetter. The Sky was completely covered in clouds, a rare sight in a country such as Brazil. Rain was falling all over the ground, the clouds blocked the sun from shining and most the usual life in the Jungles looks deserted compared to what it usually looks like, even in the city of Rio, besides the rain, silence filled the streets. In the Jungle however there was life everywhere, under the trees, in the trees, underground or anywhere that is protected from rain.

In the hollow of the Blue macaw family, Blu was the first to awaken from his slumber. He opened his eyes slowly to let the effect of sleep leave him for the day. He looked up to see Jewel was still asleep with the kids cuddled up against her. Blu making sure he doesn't wake anyone slowly got up and stepped out of the nest. He walked over to the food and examined how much they got. Blu did this as he thought "Okay, 5 Mangos, 10 blackberries, the majority of this was from last night will yesterdays left over, This should last us at least two days if we are lucky".

After he had finished with the food selection he looked to see Jewel awaken from her slumber, she slowly opened her eyes and made a yawn. Blu smiled and walked over with Jewel smiling. To avoid waking the kids they spoke quietly "Good morning Jewel" Jewel smiled and shared a kiss with Blu as a form of good morning kiss. "Morning as well Blu but I imagine it won't be, due to outside".

Blu looked at her confused as he said "What do you mean". Jewel smiled and said "just take a look outside". Blu did as she said and went over to the hole. He looked to her as she nodded at him, He moved the leaf to see the outside, it was raining heavily and foggy as well. Blu understood what she meant and looked to her "Look on the bright side, we are all in here dry and safe from that weather."

Jewel nodded and looked to the kids "True, but we won't be able to go out until this weather stops." Blu agreed and said "That is true as well, but we won't need to go out there today as we have enough food to last at least 2 days." Jewel smiled at him and said "Yep and our children will stay safe no matter what happens".

Blu made a serious nod and said to her "Of course no one is going to compromise the safety of them". Jewel nodded and gave Azul a nuzzle before she carefully lifted herself off the nest without waking them up. She then walked over to the hole and sat next to it with Blu sitting next to her.

Blu said "Even though it isn't pleasant weather, it isn't bad to watch it." Jewel wasn't sure whether to agree with that or not but decided to ignore it. She moved onto another matter concerning the weather "How long do you think this weather will last." Blu looked to see it was raining badly and there wasn't a single dot of clear sky due to the clouds. "I believe if I predict it, I reckon it will definitely last for the day, but it could still be here tomorrow but we will find out."

Jewel leaned against him as they continued to look outside "I hope it goes away by tomorrow, because I wouldn't want to be stuck in here for ages." Blu just simply said "I'm used to staying in confined space for a long time". Jewel smirked at him and said "That's because you used to live with Linda" Blu grinned at her and said "Right, don't start making excuses." Jewel smiled "I can if I want to; I mean we have plenty of time in here". Jewel gave Blu a peck on the neck for which Blu nuzzled her as they had a long day ahead of them.

Elsewhere in the Jungle...

Deeper in the jungle further from the city of Rio, a couple of birds were in a similar situation but the atmosphere was different. There was a Male and a Female in the hollow. The male said to the female "Hey sis, you okay". The female replied to him "I'm fine, I am just thinking". The Male came over and said to her "what is it".

The female said worriedly "How much longer are we going to have run, I just want to live a normal life instead of running all the time". The male sighed and said to her "I know it is bad, but I believe we will get to actually stay somewhere soon."

Unknown to them through the storm, they were being watched from another hollow "Finally, I found you." The Bird snickered at them "You have evaded me for so long, to finally have you back where you belong, it will be satisfying. The bird continues to watch them "But luckily for you this storm shield you, that time will come, but I must hand it to you, you have managed to evade me for years, but it will be in vain, eventually you and the rest of your kind will all be where it belongs."

The bird made another snicker before he said "In my captivity and the doom of your species. Your species is rare and I will be the last to know one of them. Get comfortable, because you can stop running when I get my wings on both of you". The bird made a laugh as he waited for the storm to run its course.

The pair of birds were still discussing their situation of how they were going to solve "If we stay in one place and lose hope, it is exactly what he wants us to do." The female agreed but said to him "I know, but it is just what is happening, can we really escape the fate, the rest of our family was given." The Male nodded and said to her "We will, I believe we will. We will make sure what happened to our parents and him won't happen to us."

The female looked to him "Why did you call him by that". The male looked down in sadness "Because it was my fault it happened". The female shook her head and said "Not it isn't, it was never your fault, and none of us could have seen it happen." The male looked at her and said "Yeah, I guess, but the fact remains we will escape him. We have to escape him." He then angrily spat "Cyro".

**Well that was all new wasn't it? If you want to know, I have an answer; wait till the next time these random birds are seen. Anyway it is good to be back. I believe we have just about hit the halfway mark of this story, but we will find out soon if that is true.**

**Anyway I have a poll that you will all want to see. As it impacts the next few stories after this one. See u next chapter.**


	14. Lesson

**Hello again everybody, I apologise so much for the enormous wait. College has been overwhelming with course work but combined with the little time I had and Easter now I have been able to do this chapter. Anyway now I am going to every few chapters do a part of the chapters that focuses on another bit of the plot that will build up to the end of the story that will link together. So here you go.**

**Chapter 14: Lesson**

It has been a couple of weeks since the storm had been. Things had returned to normal since that event, but the vegetation within the jungle has slightly increased due to the increased amount of water for the couple of days. However besides that nothing else really changed in the jungle.

Blu and Jewel were sitting with their kids in the hollow as the pair was discussing what to do next. Since it has been nearly 3 weeks since she got pregnant, the signs are showing more and it is once again becoming difficult for her to move about. Blu said to her "So how long have we had the kids now". Jewel said to him "Well considering it is not far from being a year since we met and that it was four months before we decided I say about 4 months now."

Blu was surprised and said to her "Wow, time flies by fast". Jewel nodded but remembered something "Speaking of flying, I believe it is time now" Blu looked at her confused "What do you mean Jewel". Jewel smiled at him and said "For them to learn how to fly". Blu realised what she said and went "Oh, Well I won't be able to help you there." Jewel looked at him and said "Oh no you don't, you are taking part in this"

Blu argued back at her "But don't you remember what I was like". Jewel looked to him "Yes, so". Blu sighed before saying "Well I only was able to fly thanks to you and it still confuses me a little bit. So how could I even be able to teach our kids"? Jewel just smiled at him "Ohhhhh, poor innocent Blu, I sure you can". Jewel continued "But who said it was just going to be you teach them, I will be leading this, as I am the master in this family". Jewel brought a wing out and stroked the side of Blu's face "Isn't that right Blu".

Blu just went along with it "Of course my love but what about you condition". Jewel just sighed "Just listen on how we are going to do this, the same way my parents did with me and my brother and sister." Blu nodded as Jewel looked to the kids "Azul, Selvey, Roxo can you come here please." The three stopped what they were doing and walked over to them and sat next to their parents and looked to Jewel "Ok you're Dad and I have been thinking and it is time for you three to use your wings properly."

The kids looked confused "Use our wings properly." Blu carried on "Yes we believe you are old enough now to learn how to fly." The kids were starting to get excited until Azul said "Do you mean, be in the sky with you and Mom" They both nodded and in return the kids were very excited as The pair stood up as Jewel continued "Now this is what we are going to do".

Jewel looked outside and said "Blu you will go to the ground and when they attempt to fly catch them if they fall and bring them up okay." Blu nodded as Jewel continued "Now come over here you three outside." Jewel walked over and stood onto the branch that linked right next to the hollow entrance with the kids slowly following her on it. Once she was in place she saw Blu standing beneath them on the ground.

The kids were all besides her on her right side and she looked to them ".we are going to start you off by me taking one of you at a time, and once your wings are ready I will launch you into the air and you will flap your wings as hard as you can to see if you can launch yourself back up to me or if you fail and fall, your dad will catch you okay" The kids nodded but were nervous "Selvey would you like to go first."

Selvey nodded and Jewel grabbed her with her wings and held her in place "Now open your wings". Selvey did as Jewel said and set her wings ready". Azul and Roxo sat and were watching with great interest. Selvey looked down to see her dad watching as well. "Now on 3". Selvey got nervous but nodded "1...2..." Selvey braced and readied her small and young wings for their first attempt at flight "3" Jewel launched Selvey out of her wings into the air the second she let go, Selvey begun beating her wings as fast as possible. Her descent slowed down and slowly was stopping." She was starting to turn this around.

However since her wings ain't used to this kind of thing, they gave in quick and she begun to slowly go down. Blu was ready to catch her but he saw he didn't need to as she was floating down in front of him as her wings were still slowly going. Once she landed on the ground she sat down and breathed heavily "That's so hard, I couldn't do it". Selvey was beginning to get upset but Blu stopped that "No you didn't but that was a very good first attempt".

Selvey looked to him and begun to smile for the encouragement "Really". Blu nodded and said "Yep, you did very well for your first time; you almost got it as well". Selvey made a bigger smile "Thank you Dad". Blu smiled back and said "You're welcome Selvey". Selvey sat next to Blu as he looked up again.

Jewel was impressed by how well Selvey did on her first attempt and looked to the boys to see Azul looking at Selvey while Roxo was making a little snicker "Roxo" Roxo looked to his mom as she said "Would you like to go next" Roxo smiled and said "Yes, I will be good at this". Jewel grinned as she took him in her wings. He took his wings into position and readies himself "1...2...3" Jewel launched Roxo into the air, Roxo being too confident casually flapped his wings but he didn't flap enough so he fell quick, he realised this and beat his wings as fast as possible.

He tried but he had already lost too much height to balance it back and went into his dad's wings. Roxo folded his wings and begun moaning "No fair. Wind too big". Jewel grinned again and said "That will teach you not to laugh at your sister". Upon hearing that Selvey glared at him while Roxo apologized "Sorry Selvey". Blu put him down and looked at him "Well, not a bad ending, I will say that".

Roxo and Selvey sat down while the three looked up to see Jewel and Azul "Ready Azul." Azul nodded but slowly as he wasn't too confident "I will try". Jewel smiled and said to him "I am sure you will do well like your sister." Azul smiled as Jewel took him in her wings. Azul breathed before saying "ready mom".

Jewel did her count again "1...2..." Azul tensed upon hearing her count "3". Jewel launched him into the air". They were all expecting him to do the same as Selvey but instead he was managing to flap his wings enough to keep him in the same height. Blu and Jewel were both impressed "Well done Azul keep going."

Azul did try but the stress on his young wings was coming quickly. Azul stayed in his position as long as he could before he started hovering down slowly due to his wings being tired over never using them before. The family were impressed with Azul as he came down, he made one more attempt and managed to level again just above Blu, but he eventually gave in and landed next to his Dad.

Azul immediately sat down and breathed "Well done Azul, it isn't easy to manage that at your age." Azul smiled and said "I faced my wings in the correct way so I could do that. I got tired after." Blu gave Azul a pat on his back and said "Well that was very good for a first attempt at flying, your wings just need to get used to it and then you will be able to fly." He turned to Selvey and Roxo "All of you". Jewel came down and landed next to them.

Azul looked to Blu "Was this how you knew how to fly Dad." Blu looked to Jewel as she made a smile at him "Well, not really, I learned from another way and your mom was involved, I will say that". The kids didn't understand but dismissed it "But I will say this. I learnt this from someone wise and respectable."

Blu remembered the phrase before he said "When it comes to flying, it doesn't come from up here" Blu said as he indicated by placing his wing tip on Azul's head. "It comes from in here "Blu said as he pressed his wingtip against Azul's chest." They were confused until Selvey said "I don't get it".

Blu and Jewel both smiled at her comment as Jewel said "You will learn one day Selvey, One day you three will know what he means." The three just looked at their parents in a confused manner. Blu turned to Jewel and said to her "Are they going to have another go at it".

Jewel shook her head at him and said "Not yet, they need to rest their wings before they try again, they haven't used their wings properly yet so they need to work their wings up at a calm and steady pace or they risk an injury on their wings. Blu nodded but was confused "In that case how was I able to fly at that time if I hadn't used my wings much when we were in that free-fall."

Jewel smiled and answered him "Simple, you're an adult, your wings were strong enough to cope with the pressure on your wings so you wouldn't have a problem". Blu tilted his head and said "Hmm, I suppose, lucky me." Jewel shook her head at him and said "No, not lucky you, lucky us."

Blu looked at her "Huh, shouldn't it be just lucky me as I was able to fly". Jewel decided to correct him "It is lucky us because if you didn't fly then, neither of us would be here now" Blu realised what she meant "Ah now I see what you mean" Jewel smiled as Azul said "Erm what are you talking about".

Blu changed the subject "Oh nothing, don't worry about it. So what is next on the activity list"? The kids all looked confusingly at him "List". Jewel smirked and said "Ignore him; just another way of saying what are we doing next." The kids understood as Selvey replied "Food time".

Jewel nodded "I guess we could have some lunch now, Blu could you get some blackberries" Blu nodded and said "Sure". Blu flew over to the bush and went to collect 5 black berries from the secret supply. Once he did this he brought them back and handed one to each of the kids and one for Jewel. Blu and Jewel devoured theirs in a few seconds. Once they finished they sat together as they watched the kids eat theirs at a slower rate.

Azul was munching his at a steady pace like Selvey but Roxo is going quickly through his. "Once they all had finished Roxo said "No matter, (Hiccup) how many times you eat (Hiccup) Blackberries, they are always tasty (Hiccup)."Blu and Jewel both chuckled at their son's predicament. "Well Roxo I hope you enjoyed it because you have hiccups now for eating too quickly".

Azul then spoke "But how do you not get them, you went really fast." Blu spoke to Azul "Well a blackberry for us is like a snack since we are adults but it is like a meal for you so that is why." Azul understood what they meant and said "I guess Dad, how much do you eat". Blu and Jewel thought and Jewel said "Well at least 2 or 3 mangos a day between us and a few blackberries. That is the highest we would eat." The family had finished their lunch and continued with their daily activities.

Meanwhile... Elsewhere in the jungle...

Two macaws were in a hollow plotting their next move on what to do. "So bro, where do we go from here now." The male replied to the other "I don't know sis, we don't know what is lurking in this part of the jungle yet, but since we have stayed here for the past few weeks, I would suggest we move on soon."

The Female looked outside from the hollow entrance "But we can't just hide in here". The male agreed and said "I know but we have to be careful, because we could be found out at any moment". The female looked to him and back "Okay I am going to get us some food so we can focus and keep our hunger from getting the better of us."

The Male nodded to her and said "Okay but be careful". The female nodded and took off from the hollow and flew off to the nearest mango tree at as close to the ground as possible to reduce the chance of being spotted. She flew on but remained alert to anything around her, all she really could see was other macaws in the area which did settle her down a little as nothing that looked threatening was nearby then.

Once she reached the mango tree, she landed on it and picked two mangos off of it and gripped them within her claws, she smiled as she thought "This will help a lot". However as soon as she took off from the tree she found herself being grabbed by a claw that gripped her neck as something flew by which forced her to drop the mango's.

Once they were at a standstill she looked to see a sight that brought fright to her "You". The bird that grabbed her responded to her "Yes, it has been too long, blue macaw". The female struggled but couldn't get out of his grip "How did you find us you monster." The bird cackled and said "I have been watching you this whole time just to play you around, I do enjoy a bit of sport of chasing my target, and when they feel their safest, they are in for a horrible shock."

The female felt horrified as the bird possibly knew where her brother was but shouted "Let go of me now". The bird smirked at her and said "And why would I do that, I am going to put you and your brother back where you belong". The bird stopped before saying "In my domain". The female widened her eyes in horror "NO". She brought her claw and sung it at the bird making him loose her.

The female immediately attempted to fly away but found herself being pounced to the ground and pinned to the ground "I don't think so; you will never escape me again. But don't worry you will see your beloved brother again so as well" The female remained defiant "I will never submit to you, not after what you did to my parents and second brother". The bird said to her "Oh, and exactly what did I do to them". The female angrily said to him "You killed my parents and tortured my second brother."

The bird merely cackled and said to her "We shall see exactly what the fate of you and your brother will be soon". The bird lifted off with the female in tow, she didn't resist because she knew she wouldn't be able to break free, but only thought of what will become of her brother. "Asra, stay safe please"

**Well that is a new development to the story isn't it? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I have so much stuff going on right now it is difficult to fit in time for this but I will try. Update for the poll on my profile: two choices are currently at a tie at the moment but all have a vote, if you haven't voted please vote as the pole is very important for this trilogy. See u next chapter.**


	15. Change

**Hello everyone, I hope you are all ready for the next chapter, because here it is. Before I start I want to mention something, Individuals who I am not going to point out have been sending me pm and in reviews telling me to update sooner or hurry up. It is not going to get me to hurry up or go quicker. All it will do is put me off from writing it. And I can't go quicker due to what is currently happening in my personal life. So please don't rush me, I can only go as quick as I can. I appreciate it if people understand this, thank you.**

**Chapter 15: Change**

Over the last week, the blue macaw children have been learning how to use their wings properly and be able to take to the skies. They have been able to glide with their wings over a distance but not too far but have still been learning to cope with flapping their wings enough for them to stay airborne. But today, will be the test to see if they are able to manage a flight now, And to make it an occasion to watch, the rest of the family had agreed to come watch them perform.

In the hollow Jewel was resting in the nest while Blu was sitting with the kids explaining though them what Jewel told him to say. Since last week, Jewel is now in the final phase of her pregnancy and awaiting the time to lay the next egg or eggs. Blu was saying to the kids "Now if you pass and manage to fly around the tree, you will have shown you are able to cope with flying and your mom and I will allow you to fly with us." The kids all got excited until Blu said "But if you don't then I am afraid you will have to practise more, but your mom and I are confident you will be successful."

The three smiled and Azul said "Thanks Dad". The kids looked to see Jewel asleep within the nest "Dad why is mom sleeping, it is wake time". Roxo was preparing to wake Jewel up but Blu stopped him "No, your mom is tired and needs to sleep, but don't worry she will be awake for your test of flight". Roxo smiled as Azul was curious "Why is she tired" Blu hiding the real reason said "She is just tired like I said, she just needs some rest and she will be fine."

The kids still looked curiously at their mother and wondered "It is us that are sleepy more, not mom" But since their Dad insisted they decided to drop it and move on to the more important part of the day as Selvey said "When do we test". Blu smiled as the kids looked at him excitedly "As soon as your grandparents, auntie and Uncle arrive and we can begin". The kids moaned as Blu chuckled "Be patient, it can reward you". Roxo as Excited "Does that mean we get extra blackberry for lunch or something".

Blu smirked in amusement and said to him "that isn't what I mean, I will tell you some time". Blu quickly changed the subject and said "Speaking of blackberries, who wants some lunch before we begin. All three of the kids immediately said "Yes". Blu looked to them and said "Yesss…." Azul knew what he meant and said "Please" Blu smiled and patted Azul on the back "Good Azul, manners also reward you".

Roxo remained confused to what his dad meant by that but he decided to drop it as Blu grabbed three blackberries and handed one to each of them. While the kids dug in to their berries, Blu took a mango and left it next to the nest where Jewel was sleeping and turned to the mango to collected and took a bite out of it and decided to leave it with the rest as he wasn't really hungry.

Blu went and stood next to Selvey before he heard a voice "Blu Jewel, we are here". Right on Cue Azura landed in the hollow entrance followed by Jonas and Pearl. "Hello all". Blu suddenly noticed Cortez wasn't present and said "Where is Cortez". Azura brought it up "Ah, Cortez was going to come but Ryte and Flo asked him for some help on something so he won't be attending unfortunately". Blu nodded and said "okay sure, just be a bit quiet as Jewel is sleeping". They all looked to Jewel and Jonas said "Is she okay".

Blu quickly calmed them before they made any assumptions "Oh yes, just sleeping due to being at the end of her pregnancy". Azura understood immediately and said "That is understandable, I was like that too." They turned their attention to the kids as Jonas chuckled "I see it is food before saying hello". Blu grinned and saw as Azul finished eating and turned his attention to the others "Hello". All of the adults excluding Jewel laughed as Jonas had made his point.

Once all the kids were present and finished with their berries and everyone was ready Blu went over to Jewel and gently tapped her "Jewel, wake up". Jewel moaned a little before Blu tried again "Jewel" Jewel slowly opened her eyes and looked to Blu "What is it Blu". Blu smiled "We are ready for the kids to begin their test now". Jewel smiled and slowly begun getting up "Ah okay." Blu sighed in relief "I'm glad I didn't have to try to wake you up a third time".

Jewel looked at Blu curiously" And why is that". Blu grinned "I would have resorted to tickling you" Jewel smiled and narrowed her eyes "I would have made sure that was the last thing you do for a week". Blu put on a weak smiled and gulped "Jewel grinned at him "I was just kidding Blu". Blu sighed in relief "Mr gullible" Blu teasingly laughed and sarcastically said "Oh yes I am gullible aren't I."

Before they continued their heard Jonas behind them say "If you lovebirds are quite finished I recall we are here to see the kids take the rite of flight". Blu formed a slight blush as Jewel glared at him "Dad, it is not nice to interrupt our conversation". Jonas spoke back "Not really a conversation".

Jewel rolled her eyes and said "Never mind let's get on with this." Jewel slowly made her way out of the nest and Azura recognised that "Are you okay Jewel". Jewel nodded "Yeah, It just won't be able to fly for a bit." Azura nodded and turned to the entrance while Blu and Jewel smiled at the kids "Okay kids lets go outside and explain how the test works". He turns to Jewel "I don't know what the test involves". Jewel smiled "No problem, you can listen as well, and then you will know as I explain it."

Everyone made their way out of the hollow and sat themselves on the branch with Blu, Jewel and the kids together on the furthest part of the branch, Jewel looked to the kids and said "Okay you three, here is how we are going to do this, One at a time you will all take off from here, fly to the tree to our right, turn left and go around our tree in a complete circle with the nearest tree. If you can accomplish this without touching the ground you will pass and we be allowed to fly whenever you want".

Azul asked a question "But can't we fly anyway". Jewel smiled at Azul and said "Yes but this is so the parents believe you can handle it and are able." The kids understood as it was a sort of test for the parents to observe if their children are ready. "Does anyone want to go first"? Blu interrupted before she continued "Wait, isn't one of us supposed to supervise this". Jewel nodded and said "Yes, you will stick close to them and make sure they don't injure themselves and ensure they are flying the right path as well as this will also test if they can remember the way home as if they went a distance."

Blu nodded as he understood what he needed to do "So you will fly ahead and indicate the path they go by flying ahead of them". Blu smiled and said "This is quite interesting to be honest". Jewel said to him "Yeah since you can, I can't fly for the moment as I risk harming the eggs or egg". Blu smiled "I know Jewel" Blu put a wing around her and said "Don't worry; you will be able to join us again depending on when the eggs decide what to do".

Jewel smiled and nuzzled Blu for his comment "I know Meu Amor; I just wish it was now." Once that was done they turned to the kids and Blu said "Right I will now go over there and you will come to me and follow me, according to your mom you need to go where I go and also hover a little as well to pass okay kids." As soon as he said that he took off from the tree and landed on the first tree the kids were expected to fly past.

Jewel turned to the kids and said to them "So do you know what you need to do, or do I need to go over it again if someone missed something." Azul spoke up "We need to follow dad where he goes until we come back here, and try to stay high from the ground." Jewel smiled at Azul and said "Pretty much the short version there" Azul smiled as Roxo asked a question "Does it matter how close we are to the ground". Jewel nodded and said "Well sort of because it shows how able you are to stay in the air, as if you're tired you will be close to ground and if you full of energy you will be high in the sky. Basically it is not too important but it would be important to you to stay high."

The three kids nodded as Jewel turned to Jonas, Azura and Pearl who were sitting on the branch patiently waiting for them to get underway "Ready to be impressed" Azura responded first before the others had a chance "Yes we are, I believe they are all going to pass with flying colours." Jewel smirked "Well this is a test of flying after all" Jewel turned to back to the kids and said "Okay does anyone want to go first". They were all a little hesitant as they were afraid of failing "It is okay, I know it is a new challenge but we all believe you will pass, and if you don't you can go again tomorrow it is not something to worry about".

Azul decided to put on a brave face and said "I will". Jewel smiled and said "Very good Azul, now just remember how we showed and taught you to do this and you will do it". Azul smiled and said "I am ready". Jewel looked to Blu and raised her right wing to him. Blu understood and took off and hovered over the first location.

Jewel turned back to Azul and said "You may start when you are ready". Azul nodded and stepped into place on the branch. He shook his head a little and unfolded his wings. Selvey and Roxo turned to each other and Roxo said "You think he will pass". Selvey backing Azul said "I think he will". Roxo however didn't share his sister's opinion "I don't know".

Azul narrowed his eyes as all eyes were on him. A few birds had noticed what was happening but decided to respect the family and kept a distance to not get in the kids way. Azul looked to his mom who gave a warm smile at him and said "You can do it Azul, believe in yourself". Azul smiled and leaped off the branch and started flying towards Blu. All the family got excited and watched very closely how Azul begun handling himself.

Blu smiled as Azul approached and begun to fly right and fly at a pace where Azul could just follow. Azul backed left and went after his Dad. Jonas shouted "Go on Azul, you can do it". Azul was remaining calm and focused as he followed Blu around the area. Blu banked a sharp right and went the opposite way of the tree. Azul tried to turn sharply but he couldn't as he hasn't learnt it properly.

Blu seeing he was keeping up raised his altitude slightly and turned around heading for the tree. Azul went up his altitude but was starting to feel a slight strain on his wings as he flapped. He turned and followed Blu as he flew towards the tree. The hardest part came now as Blu flew between two branches that were close together and hovered above the others. Azul saw it and prepared to go through but he was feeling tired and started breathing a little heavy and lost some altitude. Everyone saw this and looked with worry. Jewel quickly said "Come on Azul, your close".

Azul looked up and to see if he keeps this he will miss. Azul glared and shook his head and started flying back up with a new thrust of energy and flew towards the braches. He felt a sudden feel of energy come from his stomach Blu landed next to Jewel and they both started to smile as they saw he was slowly coming back. Azul quickly levelled his wings and flew straight through the braches. Azul smiled as he managed while managing to ignore the strain on his wings. Everyone smiled excitedly as Azul landed in between Blu and Jewel and begun breathing.

Jewel said happily "Well done Azul you did it, you passed". Jewel took Azul in her wings and gave him a heart-warming hug. Azul though a little exhausted smiled as he succeeded the test. Blu joined in the hug and placed one wing around Jewel and one on Azul's head "Very good, I am very proud Azul". Azul smile happily as everyone else came around as Jonas said "Well done Azul, you have made this old bird feel proud". Azura looked curiously at Jonas "I recall someone saying he isn't old before". Jonas smirked at Azura "Correction, I am getting old, just like you". Azura huffed and turned to see Jewel place Azul next to his siblings.

Azul sat down and attempted to recover his energy as Selvey stood next to him and said "you were brilliant Azul." Azul smiled at his sister "Thanks Selvey, I am sure you are going to do brilliant as well". Selvey smiled at him as Roxo said "I will be honest, I had my doubts". Azul sarcastically said "Thanks" Roxo smiled and said "But you proved me wrong, nice going". Azul smiled as the brothers exchanged a bro hug. "I look forward to seeing if you do the same. Roxo nodded as Jewel said "Okay Azul, you rest up now, who would like to go next".

A few minutes later, Roxo took his test and just passed as he did mess up with turning around as he stopped then turned around which made him lag behind a bit but managed in the end, The day was getting more exciting and hoped it would triple if Selvey got hers done. She was prepping for take-off as Azul said to her "Go on Selvey, I know you can do it. You can't fail".

Selvey nodded at Azul and said "Thanks." Roxo said "Good luck sis". Selvey nodded as she took off and followed Blu's every move. Everyone was watching with great interest especially Jewel who was hoping her little girl has it in her to win". Selvey came to their part to turn around and managed to do it fine.

Selvey got worried however as the braches came up as Blu landed next to Jewel again. Selvey could feel her wings be a little tired but she was more determined to pass then Azul and Roxo were. She glared and flapped into the branches, but she saw she was about to impact to the top so she did the unthinkable and folded her wings and made a little spin to avoid it and unfolded after the branched as everyone including herself looked in shock.

Everyone gave a cheer but Blu and Jewel the loudest as Selvey pulled that off. She landed into her mom's wings and she hugged her very tightly "You were amazing Selvey you pulled that off." Selvey smiled as one by one all the family congratulated her and how she did amazing. Once she was next to Azul and Roxo, Azul said "How did you do that". Selvey replied to him "I don't know, it just happened". Jewel answered that question "It was instinct." The three smiled and Roxo said "We all did it, does this mean we are allowed to fly now".

Blu and Jewel chuckled as Jewel said "Of course you can, just not out of our sight, you are all still young". The three nodded and begun talking to each other of how exciting it is to finally be able to fly with everyone. Jonas made a suggestion "I say we go into the hollow and celebrate". Everyone looked at him amused "How exactly". Jonas shook his head in thought and said "Well let's think of how." As everyone turned Pearl said to them "I think I am going to head back now." Azura nodded "Alright Jonas and I will see you back there." Pearl nodded and took off from the branch and headed for home to decide on how to spend the rest of the day, she thought to herself as she saw a mango tree. "Hmm, I guess I will have a snack before I go find Cortez and the others."

Pearl landed on the Mango tree and took a mango and ate it all up. She felt satisfied and prepared to take off until she heard a voice "Hello Pearl." She shivered upon hearing that voice as she knew who it was "You". She turned around to see the sight of Dez who was on a branch next to hers "It has been a bit".

Pearl glared at him and said "What do you want". Dez huffed and said to her "I'm just trying to make a conversation, is it wrong to want to talk to someone". Pearl angrily spat "I have nothing to say to you." Dez sighed and jumped onto the same branch as her and Pearl took a step back "Why are you being like this."

Pearl continued to glare at him "You know why, when you used me as your play thing". Dez smiled "Memories, I just wanted us to have a good night together". Pearl angrily said "Well, you used me, so it didn't did it. You never cared about me, just your desires". Dez stepped forward a bit and said "Alright I did use you, but I cared about you as well." Pearl spat at him "Don't lie; you just want me as some play thing in your nest." Dez shook his head as he approached her "I'm going to say this, you may not want to do it or accept it. But one day when you're feeling lonely and wanting of company, you'll come crawling back to me."

Dez was standing in front of the worried Pearl. "You'll come back to the one place where you will want to be." He grabbed her wings and whispered to Pearl who was frightened "With me in the nest". Dez gave her a wink and said "Fun times are ahead of us, just waiting to happen". Dez released her and flew off. Pearl feeling distraught by what just happened sat on the branch and thought to herself "That's not true, I will never do that. He can think that but it will never happen… will it". She wondered as she did fall for him before. She shook her head "No, I will not."

Meanwhile…

Elsewhere in the jungle a lone male Blue macaw was flying through the jungle in frantic search of his sister "Where is she, she has been gone for a long time now" The male recalled what she said "I'm going to go get us some food". It hit him "She was getting us food that means she must gone to the mango tree. The male quickly flew through the trees in the direction of the closest mango tree "If she isn't there, I have no clue where she will be."

Once he arrived at the mango tree, he landed himself on the tree and looked around but there wasn't any sign of his sister. He looked around again and said "Where is she." The male looked to the ground and saw a few feathers. He flew down to them and landed next to them. Upon inspecting the feathers most of them were cerulean and some were white. He immediately recognised the Cerulean ones as his sisters and looked closely at the white ones and looked at them in horror "No, no please don't tell me he took her, no, he can't." He knelt down next to the cerulean feather and picked one up "First my parents, my brother and now my sister. Hasn't he done enough suffering?"

He looked at the feather again and said "Lyra, I am sorry; I will make sure you are saved from him, I just hope he hasn't hurt you. Please be safe". The male placed Lyra's feather back down and took off in pursuit of his new mission.

**Another chapter finished, quite interesting in my opinion, gave me an opportunity to show some of the bonds of the kids in the rite of flying, Pear and her grudge against Dez and the two names of the mysterious Blue macaws have been revealed. Asra and Lyra, Yes I did put Astra in the previous chapter but that was a mistake his correct name is Asra. I will fix that in the last chapter.**

**Now I am sure this is on everyone's minds, when is the next chapter, well, College is overwhelming so I don't know the answer to that other then I will as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	16. News

**WOW, I can't believe I got this chapter done so quick, I managed to get a lot of free time in the last couple of days so Happy days for me as I managed to get another chapter done. I believe people are going to find this chapter very interesting for a number of reasons. But you will figure it out later. Enjoy**

**Chapter 16: News**

Blu was sitting at the hollow entrance with the kids to keep them away from the nest as Jewel was having slight stomach pains, Blu understood though as today could be the day Jewel lays their second clutch. Azul was asking Blu "What is wrong with Mom, Dad". Blu answered them by saying just got a belly ache, nothing much, it is best we give her some space for the time being." The kids nodded as Jewel was groaning slightly "Ughhhh".

Blu turned to Jewel and said "Are you okay Jewel". Jewel didn't look as she tried to focus on the pains "I'll let you know as soon as I know." Blu nodded and turned back to the kids as Roxo said "Can we go outside for a bit and play". Blu nodded and said "Alright but don't go far, stay close to the tree, no further than the next tree, understand". Azul asked Blu "Okay but why only that far."

Blu looked to the three of them and said "Because even though this is our home, it can be dangerous and it definitely is for you three without me, your mom or anyone we know, I will watch but I will focus on your mother as well, since she isn't feeling her best today." The kids all nodded and Selvey said "Can we get a blackberry if we are hungry" Blu smiled at Selvey "Of course you can, you know where they are don't you."

The three birds quickly nodded in excitement "You can, just one though, as having more than one can be bad if you have too much" Azul smiled and said "Okay so can we go out now" Blu looked to him and then back to the others and said "Yes". In an instant the three birds made their way outside and flew down to the ground. Blu simply smirked and turned to Jewel who was still groaning quietly and sat next to her "You okay".

Jewel looked to him and smiled "It is strange, last time I was carrying eggs, I only started to feel pain before I was laying them but this time the pain has gone on for a while now". Blu placed a wing over her and said "Maybe the same is happening but it is keeping the pain on". Jewel looked at him confused "What do you mean". Blu said instantly "I mean you could start laying at any moment".

Jewel thought about it and agreed with him "I guess". Jewel looked to see the kids weren't in the hollow "Are the kids outside" Blu nodded "Yes I let them go outside on the condition that they don't go any further then a then next tree away from the hollow." Jewel smiled "Go check on them". Blu smiled at Jewel "They have only just left to go outside and you are already worrying".

Jewel grinned at him "That is what mothers do, and don't think I am going soft because I can still get annoyed if you want". Blu replied back to her and said "No thanks I would rather have happy Jewel right now". Jewel smiled "Well lucky for you happy Jewel is here right now, now please go check on the kids Blu, while I get back to waiting for the pain to stop". Blu nodded and stood up "Okay but if you need me, just call okay, I will be at the entrance." Jewel nodded and turned over while Blu went over to the entrance and stood on the branch in front of it.

When he did he looked down to see Roxo with his face covered by his wings against a tree with Selvey and Azul moving away. Roxo spun around and shouted "Ready". Selvey glared at him and said "No fair, you didn't give us a chance to hide". Blu spoke up to Roxo "Roxo play fair". Roxo made a small laugh "Just kidding". Roxo went back to counting to 5 as Azul hid in a bush close to Roxo and Selvey hid in the tree right above him, Blu smirked as Roxo would need to look hard to find them.

"Ready". Roxo turned around and saw Blu "Found you Dad". Blu smiled and said "Yep you found me, now go find Azul and Selvey". Roxo made a comment "You really need to pick a better hiding place Dad". Blu thought to himself "Even though I am not playing". Roxo looked around and begun checking the bushes one by one as they would make a good start for him to check, He searched through them and moved on one by one. Before he moved on to the next one however he heard a snicker behind him.

He looked at one of the bushes very carefully and noticed the colour blue in it and smiled. He pretended he wasn't going to that one for which Azul who was in the bush was smiling. The smile however faded as soon as Roxo peaked in and went "Found you Azul". Azul complained "Not fair". Roxo smiled and said "Yes it is, you just aren't very good at hiding". Azul said back at him "Whatever."

Azul came out of the bush and saw Blu looking down at them and he said "Roxo cheated Dad". Blu chuckled and said "No I have been watching and he did play fair". Azul grunted "Well that is hard to believe". Roxo narrowed his eyes "And what is that supposed to mean". Azul smirked "It isn't supposed to mean anything" Blu seeing they were possibly going to argue intervened "Okay Roxo why don't you go find Selvey now, Azul come sit next to me so we know you are out until the next round". Both nodded and did as they were told. Azul flew up and landed next to Blu while Roxo begun searching for Selvey.

Blu looked to Azul and said "Azul next time when you are caught, don't go accusing and arguing, it won't solve anything." Azul looked down "I'm sorry Dad; I just didn't like getting found first". Blu smiled as he understood "Don't worry, it is just a game to have fun, you shouldn't take it seriously". Blu said as he placed a wing over Azul's back.

Azul smiled and said "Okay Dad, next time can you join in". Blu smiled "I would probably be easy to find". Azul shook his head "I mean be on". Blu looked at Roxo still searching and said "I don't see why I can't". Azul smiled until they heard Jewel groaning a little louder than usual "Blu it is starting to hurt bad a bit". Blu quickly turned to Jewel worried and looked at Azul "Stay here Azul, and call Roxo and Selvey over when they finish but wait outside."

Azul asked interested "But why." Blu didn't answer and stepped inside to see Jewel in pain and she was curled a little in the nest "Jewel what's wrong". Jewel looked to him with a pained look "It is getting worse; I think you were right about it happening any moment". Blu made a suggestion "Okay well, take deep breaths for now until we know exactly if it is time."

Jewel nodded and begun taking low deep breaths to expel some of the pain which it was working a little. Blu turned back and looked outside the hollow to see Azul waiting patiently while Roxo and Selvey were arguing "I found you end of story" Blu interrupted and said "Can you three, have some lunch, grab yourselves a blackberry each and wait right here until I say you can come in okay". Roxo and Selvey nodded and flew towards the bush concealing the blackberries while Azul asked Blu "Is Mom okay, she sounds bad". Blu nodded "She is fine; she is just under the weather at the moment". Azul got confused and said "It is sunny and we are all under the weather since it is up there."

Blu sighed and said "Never mind for now, I will explain that later." Blu quickly made his way back in and sat next to Jewel who was groaning badly now "Blu why is it going too long, it wasn't like this last time." Blu looked concerned and said "I don't know my love but I am sure it will end soon."

Right on cue Jewel tensed up badly and made a long groan "Blu I think it might be happening." Blu jumped into alert mode and said "Are you sure". Jewel made a weak nod as she closed her eyes "I think so because it is hurting a lot". Jewel groaned loudly and tensed up badly "Blu I stand corrected it is happening". Blu quickly focused and said "Okay do exactly as you did last time".

Jewel nodded and begun her second painful experience of laying eggs. Blu heard Selvey speak up "Dad is mom okay". Blu didn't look and said "Just wait outside please; I need to focus on your mom". The three seemed surprised by their Dad's serious tone since he has never spoken to them like that before.

Jewel on the other hand wasn't in a position the serious as she was busy on her at the moment "Okay Jewel same as last time, focus on laying the eggs nothing else." Blu held his wing for her for which Jewel accepted and wrapped one of her wing around his and squeezed on it which lessened the pain. Jewel made out a big loud groan until the pain stopped. Jewel breathed heavy and let go of Blu's wing.

They were both confused and Blu said "That was quick" Blu helped Jewel out of the nest and they looked in to reveal Jewel had laid only one egg. Jewel smiled and said to Blu "That is why it was quick because this time, we are only having one." Blu smiled and said "Just as I hoped; now we don't need to worry about raising so many at one time". Jewel smirked at him but agreed "Yeah."

Jewel had the normal wave of feeling tired hit like before and said "I need to sit back in the nest". Before she did the pair shared a quick kiss to reaffirm their love after the ordeal and then sat next to the egg to allow the kids to see "Blu let the kids in". Blu almost forget as he was focused on the egg.

"Kids you can come back in now" right on cue the three entered and gathered around to see the single egg right next to Jewel "What is that" Jewel happily replied "An egg" Azul asked next "What is an egg". Blu answered that question "It is where a bird comes from, we all have come from eggs". Jewel spoke next "Soon though it will be a new brother or sister." Selvey said after Jewel finished "I hope it is a sister, I haven't got one, just brothers."

Roxo asked another question "Where did the egg come from." Blu and Jewel looked at each other and wondered how to answer that question "We will explain when you are all older." Azul looked at them in a confused manner and said "Why". Blu answered him "Because it is not appropriate for you at your age." Blu went and took the last blackberry from the food pile that only had a single mango left. Blu handed it to Jewel and she begun eating it.

Selvey asked a question of great interest "Can we touch the egg. Blu nodded but said "Yes but very carefully like this" Blu touched the egg with his wing tip. Azul Selvey and Roxo stood around and placed their wingtips on the egg and Roxo comment "It is warm, why is it warm". Blu happily said "Because you're new brother or sister is resting in the egg right now". Azul then said "Can't we wake the egg up" Blu shook his head "We can't; only the egg can wake up on its own". Once Jewel had finished her blackberry she looked to everyone and said "I need to sleep, kids could you get out the nest please". The kids nodded and Jewel sat on the egg to keep it warm.

Jewel then looked at Blu and smiled at him while Blu understood what she meant and said to the kids "Why don't we go play outside while your mom rests." The kids smiled and nodded and went to the entrance. Blu looked to Jewel and said "Go play or watch, just don't be too long okay". Blu nodded and they shared another kiss before Blu said "Get some rest". Jewel smiled and closed her eyes while thinking to herself "Blu you are the best mate could ever have".

Meanwhile deeper in the jungle…

Asra was one the move, increasing the short distance to Rio and heading away, looking for a trail or any clue as to where he might start his mission to rescue his sister, Lyra. Asra looked on the ground as he flew on and thought "come on, before I go back to the place, I want to know for sure he took her back there." He flew on and continued his search for any clues.

Suddenly something caught his eye. One the ground below him he saw another feather belonging to Lyra. He landed next to it and could see a few scratch marks and they looked fresh as well "They must have come this way." He looked around and saw a Scarlet Macaw eating a berry. He flew up and landed to him saying "Excuse me, have you seen a white bird pass through here lately". The scarlet macaw looked to him said "I have seen a few pass recently, Do you have any specifics".

Quickly replied to him and said "Big, evil looking, a scar on his side". The scarlet macaw quickly spoke "Yes I saw one like that pass through recently with some Blue bird in his claws". Asra smiled with hope "Which way did they go". The scarlet macaw pointed to the west for which Asra went "Damn, I wasn't hoping that way". The Scarlet macaw aske in curiosity "Is something wrong".

Asra shook his head and said "No, nothing's wrong. Thank you for the information." The Scarlet macaw nodded "Your welcome" Asra quickly took off and headed in the direction the macaw pointed in. While he flew he was noticing a couple of white and blue feathers. From looking at that it was clear Lyra was trying to fight back but was ultimately outmatched. A few minutes later Asra could see a clearing ahead, before he entered it however he landed on the tree before the clearing and looked on.

Before him he could see a building he recognised to which it frightened him a little "I hoped I would never have to see that place ever again but I can't leave Lyra in there." Asra looked on to see that no birds were in the area "The Asylum. The one place a bird hopes to never end up in, Lyra, I will find you soon".

Before he could do anything else he felt something hit him from behind and he fell off the tree. Once he was on the floor, his sight had gone blurry from the attack and looks over to see a white figure towering him, Asra barely makes out what he says "Why wait, you can see her now if you want". Before Asra had time to react the white figure knocks him out".

1 hour later…

Asra begins to slowly wake up, he can hear someone calling to him as if they were a long distance away, and was nudging him. He opened his eyes to see he was on a metal floor; He leaned up and looked behind him to see a bird nudging him. Once his vision clears up he instantly recognises her as his sister "Lyra". Lyra relieved to see he was okay hugged him and said "Asra you're okay". Asra spoke "Are you okay, you're not hurt are you." Lyra nodded and said "I'm fine but might not be for long.

Asra looks around to see they are in a cage and not on the floor. Asra sighs and says "Tell me we are not where I think we are". Lyra sadly says "Unfortunately we are brother." As soon as she finished they heard a voice "Yep you are back where you belong". Asra angrily held himself against the bars and shouted "Let us out". The figure just laughed and said "Why would I do that, I went to the trouble of recapturing you".

The figure revealed himself to them which he was revealed to be a white cockatoo with a similar size to that of Nigel. Asra angrily said "So now what Cyro". The cockatoo known as Cyro snickered "We carry on with what we did before you made you lucky but in vain escape" Asra and Lyra looked sadly at each other as they knew there was no escape this time "Face it Asra and Lyra, this time you will not escape".

Before anything else was done the three heard a voice "Very impressive" Cyro turned around to see a macaw in the shadows and said "Who are you and how did you get in here." The macaw answered him "This place isn't exactly built for security and I am here because I have a proposition for you". Cyro settled down and said "I'm listening."

**Ohhh, going to have to end it there I am afraid, don't want to spoil future chapters too much and Well guess what. CLIFF HANGER HAHAHA. Seriously though I believe that is where to best end it. I am still amazed I did this shortly after the previous chapter. This is where I am sure a lot of people will get very excited and interested now. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	17. Enjoyment

**Wow I am on writing spree aren't I. Alert: The Rio 2 teaser trailer is available, head on YouTube and check it out if you haven't already. That is an order.**

**Before we begin I would like to say I greatly appreciate everyone's reviews but I think you are praising me and my stories a little too much, some of you say I am one of the best Rio writers, that isn't true, I am not that good surely. I want you all to be honest in your reviews; Don't just say things I want to hear.**

**Chapter 17: Enjoyment **

In the Blue family hollow, things were as peaceful as usual but with the kids that can sometimes not be a good thing, sometimes they want to find ways to make things more interesting if their parents don't suggest anything but Roxo is almost trying to find new ways the majority of the time.

Blu was sitting next to Jewel who was in the nest looking after the egg, since a week now, the kids have been getting more interested in the egg knowing what it holds but the majority of the time, Jewel won't let them interact too long as while she does allow them to touch the egg and feel the warmth occasionally, the egg is in a fragile state and can be broken easily if handled wrong so Jewel keeps them off it half the time except for Blu who is given full access in her opinion as she knows he can look after the egg properly and will be careful at all times.

Blu looked to Jewel who was observing the same thing she was, Azul was sitting next to Blu while Selvey and Roxo were puzzling over what to do next. Although Hide and seek or tag or guessing games were fun for them, they wanted to try something else for a change. Blu looked to Jewel and said "How long do you think they will be sitting there thinking. Jewel smiled and said to him "I'm thinking a few minutes."

Jewel looked to them again and saw Selvey sigh heavily "I give up, I can't think of anything." Selvey moved over and sat next to Azul and Blu said "Well that didn't take long for Selvey". Blu looked to Roxo and then back at Jewel "You know if they viewed things as we did they wouldn't bored",

Jewel looked at Blu and said "Do you mean that having everyone with us and enjoying each other's company is all we need to be happy." Blu nodded "Spot on, they do see it as something to like but since they are kids they don't view it as we do, as they will want to play games, or talk interesting to reach their optimal levels of having an enjoyable time."

Jewel rolled her eyes and said "So in the short version, they get bored easily". Blu grinned and said "Right sorry, too many words more than needed" Jewel nodded and leaned her head against Blu "Yep but that is something I love about you". Blu made a comment "At least it proves I am not losing my intelligence." Jewel giggled and said "Yep I never doubted you for a second my Brainiac."

Blu smiled at the comment and nuzzled Jewel gently and leaned closer to her so she can rest against him "I just made my point as well". Jewel looked at him and said "About how we have an enjoyable time". Blu nodded "Yep, how all we need is each other to be happy". Jewel smiled and closed her eyes against Jewel to help herself relax." Blu placed a wing over Jewel and looked at Roxo who was still thinking.

"Roxo are you going to give up, you have been thinking for a good while now." Roxo remained defiant and said "No I am thinking…thinking…thinking…" Roxo thought hard and finally had an idea "I have an idea". Blu decided to humour Roxo and said "Okay what is this great idea you have come up with".

Roxo was happy to reply to him "Acts". Blu looked at Roxo curiously "Acts, as in performances where you do things in front of an audience or people". Roxo nodded and Jewel looked interested as well "But what would you do". Roxo spoke again "Well you need to come up with ideas of what to do and then perform them to the rest of the family"

Azul asked the next question "What are the rules". Before Roxo spoke Blu butted in and said "I think it would be fair if you mother and I made the rules so no one gets an unfair advantage." Roxo huffed and looked away while Selvey said "That would be fair but aren't you two taking part". Blu said "First Jewel knows this I have stage fright which does not apply here because it's family and well I would rather watch". Jewel agreed "Me too except I don't have the stage fright".

Blu sarcastically laughed at Jewel and then looked at Azul "Right while your mom and I work out the rules, start making ideas." Blu turned to Jewel "I actually am finding this an interesting idea, I want to see what they come up with" Jewel nodded in agreement "Okay so what kind of rules".

Blu thought and said "Well, first they are only allowed to use one prop, like a stick or something". Jewel agreed and had an idea "Nothing silly either, and that depends if we qualify it" Blu agreed "Okay let's see what they want to do first before we continue" The pair looked behind him to see the three talking "Erm what kind of acts are you going to do". Azul spoke up "Actually we have decided to do ours together as one instead of separate to make it more fun."

Jewel looked confused "Wait how are we supposed to say who wins if you all do one together" Selvey spoke next "Easy, you just pick who does the best in the act". Blu looked at Jewel in a surprised manor and said "How are we going to that." Jewel looked as puzzled as Blu "I don't know, we will have to figure it out when we come to that point". Blu carried on and said "So what will your act be about then".

Roxo got excited and said "Well, Azul and Selvey will keep the part of being brother and sister, and are travelling together, while I am a nasty person who will want pretend to be friends until I show I am nasty and attempt to hurt Azul and take Selvey". Blu and Jewel were not convinced it was a good Idea Jewel said "Exactly what will be the inspiration here". Azul spoke next "When Brothers and sisters' stand together, they will always win". Blu and Jewel took a liking to that part "I actually think it is a good idea to be honest." Jewel spoke again "Roxo what kind of nasty person will you be".

Roxo happily replied "A pirate". Jewel looked surprised "A pirate, how would you know…" Before she finished she looked at Blu who looked nervously at her "Hey I told them a story about how people fought the pirates and won. Good beats evil". Jewel rolled her eyes and said "Fine I will let you off this time but tell them nicer stories".

Blu sighed "Alright, I will." Jewel turned to them "Okay our rules are simple; you can only use one thing, like a stick for a sword in Roxo's case. Clothing like leaves well you can use them". Azul then spoke "What about the act". Blu spoke again "Only do what you are supposed to do and we will only decide on what we see." Blu nodded "Those rules are easy, we will go get ready. Dad could you help us get ready" Blu was confused by nodded "Ok sure". The kids all stepped onto the branches with Blu joining them outside "So what do you need exactly.

Roxo spoke "2 sticks to use as swords." Blu rolled his eyes "No hitting, remember this is an act not real". Azul spoke happily "Don't worry Dad; I will remember not to hurt, not so sure about Roxo though." Roxo narrowed his eyes and said "Hey, I know how to be careful and pretending". Azul smiled "I didn't say you wasn't" Roxo huffed at him and looked to Blu as he grabbed two short sticks and made sure they didn't have points on them. He then handed them to Roxo and Azul. Blu then said "Anything else."

Azul replied "Leaves". Blu looked at him confused "Leaves, why do you need them". Azul smiled and said "Because we can wear them to make us look better for the act." Blu liked the idea and said "I like it and I already have ideas on how all three of you can wear them." As Blu begun gathering up the leaves necessary for the kids to wear Selvey said to the others "This is going to be good". Azul said "Yeah, we haven't done this before; we will have to make it up as we go along".

Roxo smiled as he said "I have already thought of my lines". Once Blu was finished he brought them over and placed them on the branch carefully so they don't fall off and kept two in his wings and looked to Roxo "Hold you wings out Roxo" Roxo did as Blu said ad Blu started to wrap the two leaves around his chest and knotted them up to keep them on.

Once he finished Blu said "Okay". Roxo looked to see the leaves were set to go across his body over each other in a crisscross sort of way and Roxo smiled "Cool Dad, can I always wear this". Blu smirked and said to Roxo "No, you already look perfect without them". While Roxo liked the compliment he wished he could. Blu then put two on Azul as well; one across his body in the same was as Roxo but one around his waist to act like a belt. "Thank you Dad".

Blu then did Selvey the same as Azul but added a short sort of necklace on her by shortening the leaf. Blu looked and said "Perfect you are ready to start this. I will sit next to your mom and then tell you to come in and start". The three kids nodded as Blu went back inside the hollow who sat next to Jewel as she looked curiously looked at him "Well are they ready." Blu smiled as he said "Definitely, okay you can start when you're ready".

Right on cue Azul and Selvey entered the hollow which instantly impressed Jewel with how they were dressed in leaves. Azul begun" Selvey we are almost there now." Selvey replied back to him "Are you sure, we have been moving for days".

Azul nodded and nudged her to go on "Yes sister, we are almost there, we can rest as soon as we arrive." Selvey smiled and walked next to Azul "Good, then we can live happy". The pair pretended to be walking along with Azul leading. Blu and Jewel were already being impressed with them being able to play off the top of their heads despite being only a few months old, both thinking about how fast they are growing up.

Azul stopped as Roxo was outside making strange noises. Azul put his wing in front of Selvey to stop her "I hear something". Selvey looked at him with worry "I hear it too". It sounded like footsteps, which was indeed that as Roxo walked into the hollow as Azul turned around "At last I have found you".

Azul stood in front of Selvey and said "Who are you". Roxo quickly replied "I am Roxo, the black bird of the waters." Azul and Selvey looked at him in shock "But you're a story not real". Roxo snickered and said "No, I am real, and I want what you have right now and her". Azul stood defiant while Selvey was scared "You will never take her". Roxo drew his stick sword and pointed it at Azul "Now, or be hurt". Azul shook his head and drew his sword as well.

Roxo rolled his eyes in amusement and said "So be it". Roxo made a run at Azul and attempted to swipe him with the stick but Azul reacted first and blocked it with his sword. Azul pushed him back and tried to pretend swipe him multiple times but Roxo blocked them all and they began circling each other. Blu and Jewel were continuing to be impressed by didn't fancy this as their favourite scene.

Roxo swiped at Azul again multiple times as Azul pretended to barely deflect them and struggled to hold him as they swords connected again "You can't win. Azul defied and said "Yes I can and I will". Azul attempted to attack again but Roxo moved back and smiled evilly with Azul pretending to breathe a little heavy. Roxo attacked again and swiped the sword off of Azul's grip and fell onto his back and crawled. The stick landed near Selvey who looked on to see Azul in danger.

Roxo stood next to Azul and said "I told you, Roxo the black bird is winner, now to take my prize". Roxo raised his sword and Azul gasped but Selvey swiped to sword across Roxo back for which he gaped in pain and moved to his right, Azul quickly got up and accepted the sword off Selvey and went to stab Roxo. Roxo turned around slowly to try and counter him but Azul swiped the across Roxo's chest and forced him onto his knees. Roxo looked at him and said "No".

Azul smiled victoriously and said "Good wins". Azul stabbed Roxo on the wing and retracted it. Roxo looked at Azul for few seconds before he lied down and died." Azul dropped his sword and looked to Selvey. Blu and Jewel were at loss of words, they were very impressed by how they managed to make a convincing act that looked real. Azul approached Selvey and hugged her, she returned the hug and Azul said to her when they separated "We are safe now, he will never hurt us again, we can go to happy now".

Selvey spoke back and said "I thought he would have won." Azul smiled "He would have if you weren't there." Azul looked behind him to see a pretend clearing "Let's go and be happy sister". Selvey nodded and they pretended to walk away to their happy future". Azul looked to Blu and Jewel and said "We are finished". Roxo sat up and smiled.

Immediately after that Blu clapped his wings for them and Jewel got out of the nest. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant". Blu joined Jewel as they all gathered into a family hug, Jewel said to them "That was very good you three, your father and I are really impressed." Once hugs were finished Blu spoke again "You all did very good, you all deserve a prize for that".

The three kids set about removing the leaves they were wearing and threw them on the floor for which Blu gathered them up and threw them out the hollow. Azul, Selvey and Roxo sat down as Selvey asked "So who won".

Blu and Jewel looked to each other and nodded to each other before Blu announced it "You all win". The three kids were left confused "How, only one of us can win". Blu quickly explained "We can't decide, you all did very good and all deserve to win." Azul smiled and said "What is our prize". Jewel happily said to them "the joy of doing a good job and making us feel proud of you".

Azul and Selvey smiled while Roxo was slightly disappointed "I like it. I feel happy making mom and dad happy". Azul agreed with Selvey and said "Yeah, I like it too." Roxo nodded as Jewel got back in the nest and said "You are all very good, it was fun to watch." Azul happily said to them with a bit of pride "We were happy to do it for you; you have made us want to do it." Jewel felt touched to hear Azul say that and Blu felt proud to be a father to wonderful children.

Azul looked to Roxo and said "While it was fun I don't want to do another one." Roxo looked confused and said "Why". Selvey answered him "Because one time doing an act is enough for me." Azul nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, it will be boring now" Roxo reluctantly agreed and Jewel said "Well shall we have some lunch now and get on with the rest of the day." Everyone nodded in agreement and got to having their lunch.

**Well that is another chapter done; I thought we haven't seen much acting so I thought let the kids do some acting to impress their parents, I also was happy to do this as it was a way of doing something new for the Blue family. A sort of calm before the storm chapter if you think about it.**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this new idea chapter and look forward to seeing you soon in the next chapter.**


	18. Day out

**Okay, everyone, I am going to say this, I am amazed by how fast I have been able to do the previous chapters, I didn't think I had it in me, I was destroying the keyboard writing. Anyway irrelevant, now will soon enter the final chapters of the story but that will be soon as we still have a couple of chapters to go before then.**

**Chapter 18: Day out**

Another day within the Blue family hollow, Azura and Jonas have decided to pay a visit and spend some time with them while everyone else were elsewhere doing their own things. Azura was sitting next to Jewel who was in the nest looking after egg while Jonas was sitting with the kids entertaining the kids.

Azura looked to Jewel as she was sitting next to the egg but keeping an eye on it. "So have you thought of any names for when this little one hatches." Jewel looked to Blu who was playing with Selvey "We are still debating it but we have a name if this one is a boy but if it is a girl we haven't decided on one yet". Azura smiled and said to her "Well you still have a couple of weeks to decide on one." Jewel smiled and looked at the eggs and gave it a soft nuzzle and then said to Azura "I wish he or she was here now."

Azura placed a wing on Jewel's back and said "Just a couple of weeks, I am sure you can be patient". Jewel grinned and said "I know, I just wish he or she was here now and then could meet the entire family, I look forward to that day." Azura spoke again "I am sure Blu does as well." They looked at Blu who had Sevley sitting in his lap with his legs crossed like a person would. "So what ideas have you three got today"? Selvey answered his question "Be happy with mom, dad, grandpa and grandma here today".

Blu smiled and said "I like that idea Selvey, why can't your brothers be more like you". Azul heard that and said "Hey I like that idea". Blu rolled his eyes "Alright then, why can't Roxo be like you two". Roxo heard and narrowed his eyes as he was next to Jonas "But I like the idea too, I just like to make new ones". Blu smiled at Roxo and said "I know Roxo I am just kidding". Jonas looked to Roxo and said "what ideas do you think of". Blu butted in "I will answer that, last week he and the kids did an act and performed it to me and Jewel".

Jonas smiled and said "Really, what was it about". Blu remembered what it was about and said "Azul and Selvey kept their roles as Brother and sister who were on their way to a happy life until Roxo who acts like a pirate, attacks and trys to hurt Azul, but with the help of Selvey, Azul was able to defeat him and they went on to be happy. What is best as well, we dressed them in a few leaves and sticks for Azul and Roxo to make it look really good".

Jonas was impressed and said to him "Hmm, I wish we could have seen it". Blu smiled and said to Jonas "If we do another, we will make sure you are able to watch next time". Jonas smiled at Blu and said "Thanks, I appreciate it, I don't get to see you all every day, so I need to be able to as much as I can." Blu was about to talk until they looked at the hollow entrance to see Flo and Ryte enter the hollow.

Ryte spoke first "Hello everyone." Jewel replied first "Hello Flo, Ryte, what brings you two here." Flo spoke next "Well, Ryte and I had an idea and wanted to ask you and Blu". Blu spoke and said "What is this idea". Flo spoke again "Ryte and me want to go explore the forest a little and hang out with you and Jewel as we haven't had the chance to yet." Jonas and Azura smiled until Jewel spoke "It like that but I am afraid we can't". Ryte looked disappointed "Why is that."

Blu spoke "Well we have our kids to look after and it would be wrong of us to leave them, they must come first". Flo and Ryte understood as it was the right choice until Jonas Spoke up "Ahem, who is here right now". Jewel spoke up "We know but you have looked after more than enough, it isn't fair of us to leave with you". Azura argued back "Well, we don't mind, in fact we like doing it". Blu replied to that "Look are you sure about this, we don't know how long we would be out".

Ryte spoke up "We won't be long, just going to go out for a bit not too long". Blu was hesitant but Jewel said "Well as long as mom and Dad are alright to look after the kids then we will go." Azura and Jonas nodded "Go and enjoy yourselves, we will look after these little ones for when you come back". Jewel smiled and said to Flo and Ryte "Alright we will go with you".

Blu rolled his eyes "Again with this". Jewel reacting quickly grabbed him and said "Now we are not going to hear any arguments from you, let's go". Blu stood up and said "Alright I am going". Jewel smiled and said to him "Good". Flo and Ryte made their way out of the hollow and waited as Blu and Jewel stood outside. Blu and Jewel looked to the kids "Behave yourselves while we are out". Azul spoke "I will make sure Roxo does." Roxo then said "Hey, I behave". Blu and Jewel smirk by this and say "Bye, see you later." The three kids return the bye's and wave as Blu and Jewel take off to join Flo and Ryte who fly off into the forest.

Jewel speaks first as they fly on "Okay you got us out here, so where are we going." Flo gives her an answer "Wherever we decide to go". Blu smiled but said "Why don't we go sit in a clearing or something first and decide after that". Everyone agreed as Jewel decided to take the lead "Follow me; I know where the nearest clearing is from here". Jewel made a sharp left where as ever followed suit with Blu taking up on Jewel's side.

They flew on for a few minutes until they reached the small clearing that Jewel mentioned. Once they arrived they all landed in the middle of the clearing and Jewel sat herself on the grass. Blu sat right next to her while Ryte and Flo sat close to them". Jewel relaxed and leaned back a bit since the sun was bright and shining on all of them. Jewel made a comment "I love this weather, it is so easy to relax". Blu agreed "Yeah, I love it". Jewel looked at Blu curiously "Did you have this weather up in tinysoda". Blu spoke back to her "If you mean Minnesota then no, for the majority of the year, we had snow but we did get a little sun.

Flo looked at Blu confused "Snow, what is snow". Blu realised they didn't know what snow was "Well to best describe it was this sort of white powder or colder form of rain which usually left me freezing whenever I went outside." Jewel smiled and said "Aww, was my Blu bird a little cold." Blu agreed "You bet I was, it took ages for me to be warmed up after I went inside."

Jewel looked seductively at Blu "I bet if I was there with you it wouldn't take as long to warm up with a very warm hug" Blu smiled and said "That would have been very nice if you was up there with me". Ryte interrupted before "Okay I know you two love each other very much, but can you two save all that till when you are alone."

Jewel looked at him curiously "Don't be a hypocrite, don't tell me you and Flo express to each other as well at times." Flo budged in "Hey, at least we do it in private." Jewel spoke again "Nothing wrong with expressing your love for the on you love, no matter where and when". Blu nodded in agreement as Jewel continued "So how you two been lately" Flo spoke first "We are settled in to our own hollow now thanks to a certain Cortez who found it and told us it was free."

Blu smiled and said "Finally familiar with your surroundings". Ryte nodded "Yep, it is not so hard when you are always going to the same places and remember how everywhere looks". Flo spoke next "We never heard the story of how you two got together". Blu and Jewel looked to each other and then back at Ryte and Flo. "Well Blu and I met when he was brought here by humans as I was the old bird sanctuary where I was kept there as the species is going low, when Blu was brought in we at first could not get along at all. We hated each other".

Blu looked at her and said "Well Jewel more than me, after that we were captured by smugglers and chained together. We managed to barely escape the smugglers after I showed it wasn't hard to escape a cage. We spent the night in the forest and tried to find ways to remove the chain. We then ended up going on an adventure through Rio to get the chain off. We met lots of birds like Rafael. We ended up in the club as well."

Ryte and Flo smiled "Well that place is good". Jewel continued "We then started dancing, Blu started and that is when we started to learn to get along and became friends there. We carried on until we found a way to break the chain". Blu then continued "However after that, I believed Jewel and I were falling for each other and I believed Jewel deserved better than me and we could never truly be together". Flo and Ryte were confused "Why couldn't you". Blu looked at Jewel and nodded before saying "Well, I wasn't able to fly then, while Jewel could due to me never having learnt to fly then."

Flo and Ryte understood now as Jewel continued "So we went our separate ways until I was captured by the smugglers again and loaded into the truck." Blu continued from there "I then heard that Jewel was captured and I set out to try and save her, I managed to reach the bus and almost managed to free her from her cage but I ended up captured as well. We were eventually loaded into a plane and were being taken elsewhere. I managed to escape my cage, free Jewel and everyone else. I wasn't able to escape as I still couldn't fly, but before we had a chance we were attacked by a cockatoo named Nigel who pinned me".

Jewel spoke next "I hate the mention of that name. Anyway I tried to fight him off Blu but he was too powerful, and he knocked into the side and a cage fell and hurt my wing so I couldn't fly". Flo looked worried and held a wing close to her beak. As Blu spoke "I couldn't get Nigel off me so I attached a fire extinguisher to his leg which fired him out of the plane and well we believe he was killed then. Then the plane started crashing, Jewel fell out due to her wing being bad and was heading for the ocean".

Ryte was very interested after that "How did you escape that". Jewel smiled and said "Blu jumped out after me and caught me, as we believed we were going to die, Blu admitted his feelings to me and I was convinced and we kissed as we went down". Flo made a comment "That's sounded romantic". Blu spoke the final part "After that kiss, somehow my wings were starting to spread and well came alive in a manner of speaking and I was suddenly flying with Jewel in my grasp. We made it back and eventually Jewel's wing healed and we started our life together".

Ryte made a comment in amazement "Now that is quite a story, I guess it is understandable how fast you two fell for each other". Flo spoke next "It must have been intense but exciting at the same time" Blu replied to their comments "It was definitely a new experience". Jewel moved up and leaned against Blu "Yep and we both found our happiness at the end of it." Blu wrapped a wing around her and said "Yeah, Wouldn't want to do it again though with all the near death encounters". Jewel agreed and said "No argument there".

Blu looked around and said "Should we go somewhere else now". Jewel looked at him curiously "Like where." Blu looked around and saw at the top of the one of the mountains, the Christ redeemer statue". Seeing that gave Blu an idea "What about the statue, we know the views are amazing up there." Jewel smiled greatly and said "good idea, let's go." They all agreed and went flying off towards the statue.

They were all in a hurry to get there as they knew the views were to be loved. Blu and Jewel have not been to the Statue since the Adventure they had since they met so they were both looking forward to seeing the pleasing views again".

A few minutes later after flying up the mountain they were eventually able to reach it. Blu and Jewel were the first to land on one of its arms and they folded up their wings. Flo and Ryte landed right next to them. Blu and Jewel found a way to sit on it and looked on to see the beautiful view. Upon setting their eyes on it, Blu and Jewel were at loss of words, the sun shining down on the city and ocean creating a beautiful sight and being as they were high up made it even better.

Jewel was the first to speak upon seeing this "It is so beautiful, most views can't even come close to this, and I bet it is even better in the sunset". Blu looked to her and said "We should come here one time and find if that is true or not". Jewel smiled in agreement with Blu and leaned up against him with Blu wrapping a wing around her as they both leaned back against the arm as they were sat on the part in the middle of the arm where they could sit.

Flo and Ryte were gazed by the sight as well, but Ryte said "I bet it is even better on the head". Flo smiled and said to him "Well let's find out shall we." The pair flew up to and on the head as Blu and Jewel remained as they were. Jewel nuzzled Blu and said "I wish we could have views like this at home for us to wake up to".

Blu commented after she said that "I don't need to". Jewel looked at him confused "Why wouldn't you". Blu smiled at her and said "Because I wake to someone who looks 10 times more beautiful than this". Jewel looked at Blu lovingly and said "Awww Blu" Jewel brought a wing around Blu's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss and turned it into a make out session. Each transmitting to each other how much they love each other with every kiss they make.

Flo and Ryte were on the head seeing the view from their and Flo said "Nope there isn't a difference really". Ryte shook his head and said "Oh well, let's re-join Jewel and…" Ryte stopped when he saw Blu and Jewel having their romantic moment. "Check it out Flo". Flo smiled and said to him "You know, I have seen a lot of couples but I haven't seen much love in them nowhere near those two, they are just the perfect couple. They are just so full of love".

Ryte commented next "Like people say, love is what makes us stronger each passing day, it is too strong that it can't be taken by anything, no matter how hard you try". Flo agreed "Yeah, let's leave them to their moment for a bit". The pair turned back to enjoy the view themselves. Blu and Jewel after a minute of making out separated their beaks as Jewel said to Blu lovingly "I love you Blu, you re the reason I am filled with happiness". She said as she cuddled up against him and relaxed". Blu responded back to her "Me too, you are the reason, I feel anything in my chest, the drive of my heart, the reason I live, for you my precious Jewel".

Jewel looked at him and they kissed again and stared into each other's eyes "You have such beautiful eyes Jewel, I could stare at them for an eternity" Jewel smiled deeply as they looked back at the view, they would stay here and enjoy each other's company for a bit longer until they decide to head back. For now, they were happy sitting right where they are.

**Alright, I actually enjoyed writing that. It seemed right to do a chapter where they could go somewhere and explore their complete feelings and express their love a peak levels where they wouldn't want to let go of each other. Unfortunately the way I have this plot planned out. This is the last time this story I can do a scene like that except for maybe the ending. See you next chapter and be sure to leave reviews on this chapter in particular. Thank you and Peace.**


	19. Lure

**Well here we go; the beginning of the end is approaching us and will be upon us soon. Until then though we begin to witness the beginning of a new danger to the Blue's. Let's go and read about the new one. **

**Chapter 19: Lure**

Blu and Jewel were once again with their kids in their home visited by the entire family. Jewel was as usual looking after the egg as it wouldn't be as much as a week from hatching now if they guessed correctly. Cortez and Jonas were having a conversation on what they believe is the best way to enjoy life. Jewel, Pearl and Azura were also in a conversation but no one was listening to them. As for Blu he was talking with the kids with Jewel periodically joining in.

Azul asked Blu a question "Dad, may I ask why everyone is here today". Blu smiled at his son's curiosity and said "Well, we have decided to spend the day together as we don't get to do it so often". Azul smiled at the answer as Selvey said "I like seeing the family together. Get to see everyone". Blu agreed with her and said "Yes Selvey we don't get to do it often so we do it as much as we can so we can spend time together and have a good time".

Jewel looked to see Blu and the kids chatting and looked over to him and said "How do you think today is going". Blu replied to her and said "Like any other day to be honest, very good". Jewel smiled and said to him "What are we going to do later; I mean if we have lunch then we will need to do a few runs so everyone gets something to eat".

Blu agreed with her and said "Yeah but we can sort that out later, let's just enjoy ourselves for now". Jewel smiled and gave Blu a peck on his neck". Blu smiled and said "What did I do to deserve that". Jewel smiled back and said "By being yourself, my Blu bird". Blu smiled as Jewel returned to her conversation "So what is on everyone's minds right now".

Azura spoke first and said to Jewel well your father and I since we are starting to get old we are going to make the most of how much time we have left". Pearl looked curiously at Azura and said "You're still got loads of years left". Azura nudged Pearl and said "Well your dad and I are thinking of going to explore the Amazon, and enjoy ourselves sometime when we feel it is appropriate".

Jewel liked the idea and said "Hmm, maybe me and Blu could do that sometime as soon as our kids are all grown up and ready to lead their lives themselves." Azura smiled at Jewel's comment and said "Don't think to ahead it is going to be a long time before that happens". Jewel smirks and says "I know and I will be patient, I look forward to spending all these years with Blu raising our children". Azura placed a wing on Jewel and said "And you have been doing a brilliant job already".

Jewel smiled and said "Thanks mom, but there have been a couple of times where you have helped out." Azura replied to her "And your dad and I have been happy to help". Jewel then noticed her belly rumble a little and said "Is anyone else wanting lunch". Everyone looked to her and nodded. Jewel then said "Okay I will go gather up lunch as I believe it is my turn". She looked to Pearl and said "Will it be alright if you help me Pearl". Pearl smiled and said "Sure no problem, I don't mind".

Blu was about to talk until Jewel said "Blu let me get the lunch for a change, you relax and look after our egg" Blu sighed in defeat "Okay Jewel, I will, you know what we all want right". Jewel nodded and said "Yep that is why I asked Pearl to help me with this as it could possibly involve more than one trip". Jewel and Pearl stood next to the entrance and said "We will be back in a moment". Everyone acknowledged as Jewel and Pearl leaped from the hollow entrance and begun making their way towards the mango tree with Jewel leading.

As they flew towards their destination Jewel spoke to Pearl "So how has the hunt for a mate been". Pearl sighed before saying "No good, there just isn't anyone I am interested in around here. No one I can really talk to that I can build a trust in". Jewel spoke again "Did anyone of them have an interest in you". Pearl nodded as they flew on "Yes but I didn't feel as if I could trust them completely though for some reason". Jewel looked down and back up as they flew on "Are you unable to trust them because of what happened to you in the past".

Pearl looked down in sadness but put a straight face on "I think so, maybe I am not just ready to trust again after what Dez did". As the pair arrived at the Mango tree Jewel landed and said to Pearl as she landed "Look I will tell you this, Remember how I never dated before Blu, it was because I didn't like or trust them that much, and I did feel that way about Blu first but I eventually managed to trust him and love him. This is because I felt he was the one I wanted to be with, to spend my life with, and I don't regret it one bit".

Pearl was lost "What is your point". Jewel smiled and said to her "When you meet the right person for you, you will know if you can trust them in that way". Pearl looked down "Maybe, I guess you are right but it will be hard as I still am holding on to what he did to me as a reminder to not trust easy".

Jewel smiled at her sister and said "I know, just take my advice and I am sure you will be happy in the end". Pearl smiled and nodded at Jewel "Okay, thanks Jewel, now we came for some mangos". Jewel turned to the mango's and said "Right we can only carry two each so I think sharing will have to be done here, except the kids as they get blackberries" Pearl agreed.

As Jewel was about to grab a mango, she suddenly ended up getting grabbed by a huge claw and being held in the sky and was gasping in horror as she was left confused and trying to get free "Argy, what is…" She looked above her to see she was being held by a cockatoo and widened her eyes in horror "N…Nigel".

The cockatoo shook his head and said "My name is not Nigel; I don't even know who that is". Jewel tried to take her claw and claw at him but failed "Who are you and what do you want". Pearl stood there in shock as she didn't know what to do "I am Cyro, and I am looking for the macaw named Blu, and if I am unmistaken you are his mate, Jewel".

Jewel looked at him shocked and said "How do you know me and what do you want with Blu". Cyro smirked and said "I already knew of your names from long ago and well I want the privilege of meeting your mate, so you will be coming with me". Knowing full well what Cyro is planning for her, she manages to claw his leg which makes him loose her and she attempts to attack him "Never, you will not hurt Blu". She found herself being grabbed again and getting swiped by Cyro "Now, now, it is rude to attack strangers".

Jewel glared at him and said "You will not lay a feather on Blu or I will claw your eyes out". Cyro cackled "Feisty one aren't you". Jewel angrily grunted and clawed Cyro's stomach which made him wince. Pearl jumped into the air and the pair took on Cyro, However Cyro dodged them and was able to overpower them. Cyro smacked Pearl with his claw which made her fall to the ground and did the same to Jewel but grabbed her claw and held her so she was helpless to do anything "Temper, now come along, Blu will be following shortly". Jewel horrified by what he plans to do to Blu tries to resist but is unable to do anything.

Cyro looked to Pearl who was recovering and shouted "You". Pearl looked to him and said "I want you to return to the others and give Blu a message "If he ever wants to see his precious mate alive again, he must head north and enter the building known as the Asylum. If he doesn't well, I hear losing a mate can be scarring for someone, especially since she is a mother think of how the kids will feel knowing their mom won't be around to look after them.

Jewel looked at Pearl and said "Don't do it, he will kill me anyway, don't let him harm Blu as well". Cyro smiled and said "He has until the end of midday to arrive which is in two hours, don't disappoint me and he must come alone as well, if anyone comes with him, well you know the consequences". Cyro raised one of his claws as a sign. Pearl nervously nodded as Cyro looked to Jewel "Now let's take a trip".

Cyro started flying off with Jewel in tow with her shouting "NO, LET ME GO, STOP". Pearl shouted "JEWEL NO". Pearl begun getting up but had sustained a small bruise so she got up slowly and could not get up in time to help Jewel and they were already gone. She looked around to see they had gone. Pearl thought "No, I must tell the others". Pearl took off heading back to the hollow.

Back at the hollow…

Jonas was talking to Blu about the girls "Blu do you think one of us should have gone with them". Blu who was sitting next to the egg to look after it said "Yeah, I believe one of us should as they will have to take 2 trips to get enough for us unless they plan on having us share". Blu then thought again "well she really wanted to do it for some reason, it is usually me who does it, guess she wanted a turn at doing it". Cortez nodded in agreement and said "Yep, she always enjoys having the chance to go for a flight". Blu nodded in agreement "I have known her nearly 8 months to know that is true, she really wanted us to fly together when we were both fully able to fly".

Azura and Jonas smiled as it brought back memories of their first flight together "When I was her age I wanted to be in the sky as much as possible, but Jonas here taught me to take things at a calmer pace". Blu spoke again "When I first felt the feeling of flying when Jewel and I were on our adventure through Rio, I felt amazed and excited, I wanted to experience it and she helped me to experience it". Jonas spoke again "Be honest, if it wasn't for Jewel, you still wouldn't be able to fly". Blu nodded "Absolutely".

Before anyone was able to say anything else Pearl came bursting into the hollow and landed completely worn out. Everyone looked at her with worry "What's wrong Pearl." Blu raised another question "Where is Jewel" Pearl tried to speak but was out of breath "Blu… Dad… we… were". Jonas stopped her "Take a deep breath". Pearl stopped and got her breath back and said "We were attacked by a white cockatoo". Everyone was surprised but Blu was left horrified "Please tell me it wasn't Nigel".

Pearl shook her head "No, it wasn't Nigel, this guy was called Cyro, he attacked up, we tried to fight him off but he captured Jewel" Everyone was in shock but Blu got hit the worst "Why did he, where did they go". Pearl continued "He wants me to tell you to go tell you Blu, if you ever want to see Jewel alive again you have to go north and enter the building known as the Asylum". Blu was left confused while Jonas was horrified "No, not the Asylum, not that Cyro".

Everyone looked at Jonas as he spoke "I know of the Asylum, I heard it from an old friend. Any bird that is taken there, by the bird torturer Cyro, are never seen again. Apparently the rumour is true as well". Jonas then looked onto Blu and said "If we are going to rescue Jewel me all must work together to beat that place".

Pearl shook her head "No, Blu must go alone to the place, otherwise he will see to it Jewel never leaves that place alive". Blu was horrified but was angry "I will go". Everyone looked horrified except for the kids who didn't understand "Blu if you go, there is no guarantee you will return". Blu looked at Jonas and said "And if I don't go Jewel will be killed, if I can save her from the fate he wants for me, I will pay that price without a second thought, and no one can convince me otherwise". Blu walked over to the hollow".

Everyone looked down as they could see they couldn't stop him, but they were proud that he is willing to risk his life to save Jewel except Cortez intervened "Blu, it will mean certain death". Blu ignored him and said "Well, I am willing to die for Jewel if it saves her". Blu looked at the kids who were all looking worried at him, He looked sadly at them and said "I know, but I haven't got a choice, I must find her". The kids all ran up and hugged him as they said to him "But Dad we don't want to lose you, we want you to stay". Blu hugged them back and said "Look I must find your mother, but I promise you I will try my hardest to come back as well".

Blu then released them and turned to the others "Look after the kids until Jewel or I return, depending on what happens". Blu was about to take off until Jonas walked up to him "It is clear we cannot' stop you, but we are all proud to call you family if you are willing to do this for Jewel, good luck". Blu smiled and said "Thanks, I will try to come back with Jewel, but that is unlikely".

Blu turned around and looked to his kids again who all were worrying they might not see him again, Blu said to them "don't worry I will always be with you here, no matter where I am". Blu said placing a wing on his chest. Blu then took off and set off on his quest to save Jewel from the cockatoo known as Cyro.

Meanwhile up north…

Cyro has dragged Jewel all the way and had arrived at the Asylum as he approached it "See there is my domain Jewel" Jewel who was struggling and trying to escape looked to see the building that they were approaching, she tried a lot harder to get out but Cyro merely said "If you keep squirming, I may break your wing, but lucky for you I need you alive for now".

Jewel unfazed continue to be defiant, as they entered the building, they passed through a few dark corridors, as they went deeper into the building. Eventually they came into a room that had an open cage. Cyro flew forward and threw Jewel into the cage and she was stunned for a moment and recovered slowly as Cyro locked the cage with a pad lock, if it was a slide bolt Jewel could easily escape.

The room was dark so she could barely see anything; there was a light shining on the cage so she could barely see. Cyro landed on top of the cage and said "Do you like your accommodations". Jewel spat "No, It has your stink over it, and it's a cage which is way worse".

Cyro laughed and said "Ohhh, you are quite the feisty one aren't you". Jewel glared at him as she stood up and sighed angrily "Be back in a bit, try to get comfy". Cyro flew off into the dark and Jewel looked around to see if there was any damage on the cage which unfortunately there was not a single bit of damage. Jewel looked around and looked down and lied against the side of the cage as her situation was hopeless, she was the bait for Blu and knowing him, he would come "Blu please whatever you do, do not come, at least you could live then both of us dying". Jewel begun hearing voices and groaning "Urggh, Why does have to sedate us so many times". She heard a male voice "Are you okay". Jewel once again heard the female voice "Yeah I will be, are we back in here again".

Jewel looked around to see where the voices were coming from but she couldn't see anything. Suddenly a second light came on to her right which revealed a cave where two birds were slowly waking up in. From Jewel's perspective they were Blue macaws just like her, but she was surprised there were more". The male macaw recovered first and noticed Jewel "Hey you're a blue macaw who are you".

Jewel replied to the male and said "My name is Jewel, who are you". The male replied to her "I am Asra, and this is my sister Lyra". Lyra noticing Jewel as she managed to get back up "There are more of us". Asra nodded "It appears so". Jewel then got to the point "Where are we". Asra got to the point "We are in the Asylum, the home of Cyro, he brings birds here for torture, we have been his prisoners for years". Jewel joined in "I was just captured and brought here while I was gathering food with my sister". Asra and Lyra looked at her with great interest "Wait there are more of us".

Jewel nodded and said "10 of us including me, 3 males, 2 other females, 3 chicks and one unborn". Asra smiled but it quickly faded "Then they are all in danger". Jewel nodded "I know, he brought me here as to lure my Mate here, Cyro was interested in him more than the others for some reason".

Asra and Lyra looked worried "Well we know Cyro doesn't act without a reason, it obviously involves your mate, if he gets here we will find out". Suddenly Cyro flew in and landed on another cage and said "I see you three have been socializing". Jewel glared "Yeah, we have and why are you doing this". Cyro laughed "Nothing will happen yet, not until the guest of honour arrives".

Jewel looked on worried "Blu". Cyro nodded and said "Yep, I have new business and unfinished business with him. Always have". Jewel looked at him confused "How we have never seen you". Cyro smirked "Well you will know soon, when he arrives". Jewel looked down as she knew Blu would come for her, everything was looking hopeless but she hoped she could get some answers soon.

**Well, what a new shocker that has been I bet, next chapter we will uncover more of the truth and get to the bottom of what is happening and why Cyro wants Blu and not the others. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	20. Truth

**Hello again everyone, I trust you were all interested by the earlier chapter, Lets continue into this end of the Lifetime adventure.**

**Chapter 20: Truths**

Jewel was pacing around in her cage wondering what business Cyro had with Blu "What do you mean by Business with Blu". Cyro snickered and said "Like I said you will all know as soon as he is here". Jewel asked Cyro out of curiosity "And what happens if he doesn't come". Cyro smiled as he looked at her "Oh I am betting he will, if he doesn't well then I won't have any need of you".

Jewel was horrified as he knew what she had meant by that and remained defiant "You don't scare me Cyro". Cyro amusingly looked at her "If you won't be scared of me, be scared for your mate". Jewel looked at Cyro and then to Asra and Lyra "Why do you have them here, they aren't part of this".

Cyro shook his head and said "Well, I am sure they will want to see what happens in here especially since you are all Blue macaws and much more". They looked at him confused "What do you mean". Cyro huffed and said "You will find out later, as I have been saying". Cyro turned and said "Well it is feeding time". They all once again were confused and worried "Feeding time".

Cyro nodded and moved to grab a cage that was just concealed by the darkness in the room. He moved it onto the light to reveal a Lear macaw was unconscious and badly hurt. Once Cyro moved the cage in pace, he unlocked the door that that was on the top for some reason and tipped it over so the roof was the floor and the bird fell onto the door and was slowly waking up.

Asra looked at him confused "Feeding time". Asra looked at Cyro with one question "Wait feeding time for whom". Cyro snickered "That is a good question isn't it, haven't you all noticed your cages" They looked above them to see they had a door entrance above them. Cyro strapped the cage into place and flew up to a few buttons and pressed one. The floor of the room begun opening, to reveal a massive cage right below them and the floor was still had a cage layer so it could still be walked on but with holes.

The lights came on to reveal that there wasn't anything in it. Once the Lear's macaw regained full consciousness he looked around frightened "What's going on, why am I in a cage, where am I". Jewel looked at Cyro in disgust "Caging birds like this, you are a monster".

Cyro sarcastically said "Oh is that so monstrous". Cyro placed his wing on another button and said "Now this, this is Monstrous". He pressed the button which opened the floor below the Lear Macaw and he fell down into the massive cage. The floor closed back up around the cage the macaw was in and the macaw was trapped.

The macaw got up slowly and full of fright examined his surroundings, the cage had some sort of rock pylons holding the cage roof above him there was also a door in front of him that was bigger than the small cage he was in.

Cyro pressed another button which the door was beginning to slowly open and pressed another button which killed all the lights within the massive cage, it turned to pitch black and nothing can be seen. Cyro made a comment "It is best we do not watch, it could get a little messy". Everyone looked in horror as to what was happening. The macaw in the cage said "Hello, is anyone there, I need help.

Suddenly they all heard a growl with Cyro snickering with everyone while everyone became scared with the macaw saying "What was…no…no". The macaws tone become very horrified "Stay back please". There was a roar heard until everyone begun hearing screaming from the macaw and he was yelping" Argh, noooo, help me."

They could hear noised of tearing and the macaw screaming in agonizing pain. Suddenly they saw a wing of the macaw holding on to the roof of the cage and he weakly said "Help, me". Then the wing disappeared with the noise stopping with nothing happening". All the blue macaws in the room looked at the cage frightened by what was down there".

They saw another massive claw grasp onto the roof of the cage and another roar was heard which frightened everyone close to giving them a heart attack with Cyro laughing. Once the claw retracted the floor begun closing again until the lights in the room came back on and the floor fully closed up.

Once everyone had collected their thoughts Asra said "What was that". Cyro smiled and said "Now that would be telling". Cyro snickered and flew off with everyone looking around in shock "We have to get out of here, before we become the next meal of whatever's down there". Asra nodded at Jewel and said "Agreed, but how, these cages are sealed up, there is no way". Everyone looked around while Jewel looked at the floor and thought "That poor male".

Meanwhile close by…

Blu had been flying for quite some time on his mission to rescue Jewel from the bird that took her, Cyro. Blu was flying as fast as his wings would allow him to. He was thinking to himself "If Jewel is hurt because of me I could never forgive myself; I hope Cyro hasn't hurt her. Blu continued to fly until her was beginning to clear the forest. This is the furthest he has ever gone from the city of Rio, it was all new territory for him, but he didn't let that side track him from what he was doing here.

Blu came upon a clearing and in that clearing he saw a building in the open and thought "This must be it; the asylum if I recall from Jonas is what this place is called". Blu flew forward and landed down in front of the building and thought "If this is it, how do I get in". Right on cue a door revealed itself onto Blu and opened up which provided entrance "Hmm, Obviously I was expected by Cyro". Blu stepped in slowly and observed the inside with a few lights on with was just enough for Blu to see "Obviously abandoned by humans but how does this place how power is the better question, and how does Cyro know how to use it".

Blu thought about how he was taught by Linda to use some stuff and realised "Right a human must have taught him, it isn't exactly hard when you get used to it". The door that Blu entered closed behind him and he sighed and begun moving forward. Upon entering Blu felt chills running down his spine, He could already tell this place was not one you would want to be in.

Once he had made it through the first hallway a door on his left opened and Blu looked in to reveal another hallway "Why do I feel like I'm being herded to where he wants me to be". Blu walked down here as well observing the room's all left empty, dark and drawings on the walls that could not be described even by Blu.

Blu pressed on and came upon another opened door open, Blu cautiously looked in to see a pitch black room; Blu took a deep breath and thought "This must be it". Blu walked in slowly until the door behind him sealed shut. Blu looked behind him and then back in front of him waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly he heard a voice "The guest of honour at last". Blu spoke back to the voice "I assume that is you Cyro". The voice spoke again "Yes it is, it would have been rude if you didn't know my name Blu". Blu spat back at him "As if you have manners". Suddenly a light flickered on which lit up part of the floor "Step into the light so I can see you". Blu didn't not resist as right now he didn't want to do anything that could risk Jewel.

Once he was in the light another one lit up revealing the cockatoo "A pleasure to make your acquaintance at last Blu". Blu replied "Where is Jewel". Cyro chuckled and said "Straight to business I see, I like that". Blu spoke again "Where is she". Cyro rolled his eyes "I don't need to answer you because I can show you instead". Cyro turned around and pressed a button that lit up the entire room.

Blu saw in front of him two cages hanging by chains. In one cage Jewel rose up and grabbed the bars "Blu". Blu was happy to see she was unharmed but said to her "Are you okay Jewel". Jewel nodded and said "I'm fine, you shouldn't have come Blu". Blu shook his head "I had no choice, I had to come, I want you to be safe". Cyro smiled and said "Ahhh love, such a powerful force, I can respect it as it is powerful to shape one's feelings".

Blu looked at the second cage to see two macaws "More Blue macaws". Cyro nodded and said "Yes, meet Asra and Lyra". Blu looked at the two as Asra said "What do you want with us Cyro". Cyro heard him and said "we will get to that but now that the Guest of honour has arrived it is time to reveal the truth".

Everyone looked at him confused "Truth". Cyro huffed and said "No one talk just listen for now". Cyro looked to Blu and said "Now Blu I have a question, is it true in the past you were smuggled away from Brazil". Blu spat "What does that have to do with this". Cyro glared at him "Just answer the question". Blu calmed and said "Yes I was." Cyro asked him another question "And was you smuggled into America".

Blu nodded and Cyro smiled "So it really is you". Blu was left confused "What are you talking about". Cyro looked to him again "So you returned and had a family with Jewel here". Blu was becoming curious "Yes I did". Cyro spoke again "And was you not a bit curious about what happened to your family". Everyone was looking at him confused "Yes why". Cyro then moved and landed on Asra and Lyra's cage "Now isn't it true that you two used to be part of a family". Asra nodded and said "Yes but, they are all dead thanks to you".

Cyro chuckled and said to them "Well wouldn't it be interesting to say one of them isn't dead and very much alive". Asra was confused but once he realised what he said he looked to Blu and back "Wait, Are you saying". Cyro nodded and said "Yes, Blu right there is without a doubt you're long lost brother". Everyone said in shock "WHAT". Blu looked to Asra and Lyra who looked at him "You're really our long lost brother".

Cyro cackled "Awww, isn't this one big family reunion, I believed you all deserved to know the truth". Blu was at loss of words, he knew his family were most likely dead but he would never have thought he had siblings and said "I don't know what to say". Cyro sat back next to the controls and said "I do, let's get to why you are all here".

They all looked at Cyro as he said "The way I see it Blu, you and I have unfinished business". Blu nodded "We certainly do, Jewel is still in a cage". Cyro smirked and said "I mean besides that, you managed to survive that happened 15 years ago and managed to get back here, I will not be making that mistake ever again".

Blu looked at Cyro with worry "So I thought everyone should be here to watch". Blu looked confused "Watch what". Jewel looked to see Blu was standing on the grate that opens "I hope you like falls Blu". Cyro said as he pressed a button "No, Blu move". Jewel had shouted but it was too late as the grate opened and Blu fell down into the massive cage below". The floor of the room begun to open up again and the cage roof showed again with all lights on so the cage was lit up.

Blu got up and looked around "What is this". Jewel, Asra and Lyra looked in horror as Jewel said "Blu get out of there now". Blu didn't want to know why and nodded as he looked through the roof of the cage as Cyro said "There is no escape, it can only be opened from the outside as I showed you." Cyro looked at Jewel and said "Now, the lights will stay on this time as I am sure we all want to see what happens to our beloved Blu". Jewel looked at him in rage "You white Freak". Cyro cackled "A little angry are we, focus that anger in that direction".

Cyro pressed another button and Jewel looked in horror as she looked in the cage. Blu could see a door on the other side of the cage come online. The macaws in the cages were watching with Horror as Jewel said "Blu, you must get out now". Blu looked at Jewel with worry and back at the door as the door begun to open".

Once the door was fully open he could only see pitch black until he heard growling for which Blu gulped. A massive claw revealed itself just out of the pitch black , a wing tip grabbed the edge. Blu watched in horror as a figure of a massive bird of prey revealed itself out of and was growling as he looked at Blu and stepped out the door. Asra spoke in horror "An Eagle". Cyro nodded "Yes, but this Eagle has gone under so much stress since I brought him here, his mind has reverted to a mindless creature. It's only instinct is to kill and eat any prey in its path".

Blu looked up in horror and said "And I can guess, that I am the prey". Cyro snickered and said "Precisely, Farewell Blu, I am curious as to how your death, will impact the lives of your children". Blu and Jewel looked at each other in horror as she said "Blu please". Blu looked as the Mindless Eagle looked at him and growled.

**Well I am going to stop it there, felt right. Shortest chapter I have done, but just a little shorter than the others, Anyway, Ohhh, how will Blu survive the beast of the Asylum, find out next chapter and he got to meet his long lost Brother and sister and see Jewel again before he was thrown into Cyro's trap.**


	21. Sacrifice

**Hello again everyone, this story is approaching the end now, not too far away but still a couple of chapters to go, so let's get to it.**

**Chapter 21: Sacrifice**

Blu's life was at the highest threat it has ever been in his life, trapped in a massive cage with only a hungry and mindless Eagle ready to feast on him. Blu didn't have time to think as the Eagle charged at Blu. Blu reacted quickly and dodged to his rights the Eagle stopped next to a rock pillar, Blu took the opportunity to hide behind another of the pillars before the Eagle turned around.

The Eagle looked around him and growled and begun walking around, above him Cyro snickered and said "Everything you do Blu will only delay the inevitable, why not just give n and become the meal now, and save yourself the trouble". Jewel glared at him from her cage and said "Shut up, Cyro". Cyro glared at Jewel and jumped on top of her cage and said "If you don't shut up I will sow that beak shut".

Blu looked up to hear the arguing but could hear the Eagle looking for him. The Eagle checked around was looking around each pillar one by one until he found his target. Blu however thought "Think Blu, think, how can I distract the Eagle from me". Blu stopped as the Eagle was about to arrive at his pillar, Blu not thinking ran from his pillar with the Eagle easily spotting him, The Eagle gave chase to Blu and was easily closing the gap between him, Blu saw this and made a sharp turn to the right and the Eagle had to slow down to turn after him.

The Eagle lunged at Blu who ducked to avoid the Eagle who barely missed him with a claw very close to his eye. The Eagle landed and turned around slowly. Blu took the opportunity to hide again behind a pillar "How am I going to get out of here, he will eventually catch me". Blu looked around and accidently twitched a pebble next to him which caught the Eagles attention.

Blu looked at the pebble and thought "That's it; if I distract him with a noise it will draw him away from me". Blu picked up the pebble slowly and lodged it at the other side of the cage which caught the Eagles attention and ran to noise, the Eagle was left confused but growled. Blu took the opportunity to move pillars and hid again. Cyro spoke "You are impressing me Blu, you have lasted the longest so far".

Blu glared and grabbed another pebble and aimed it to the Eagle's right, he threw it and the Eagle moved again getting aggravated by the noises and not finding Blu. Blu moved in front of his pillar and attempted to hide but stepped on a pebble which alerted the Eagle. It faced Blu and he stopped to face the Eagle. Blu gulped as the Eagle charged at him again, Blu only had seconds to dodge and then the Eagle collided into the rock pillar, due to the Eagles strong charge the pillar ended up damaged slightly. Blu looked to see that the part of the roof of the cage that the pillar was holding had been dented by the damage which Blu smiled "If I get him to hit into that pillar enough, it may break some of the cage to provide an opening for me to escape".

Blu quickly got up as the Eagle recovered from the collusion and roared at Blu and continued the chase; Blu ran around and used his agility over the Eagle to his advantage as the Eagle can't turn as quick and stood in front of the pillar again. Repeating what happened before the Eagle charged into the pillar again with Blu breezing out the way by a split second.

The dents on the cage became more damaged slightly and Blu looked up "A few more should do it". Blu however was oblivious that the Eagle was recovering quicker than last time and Blu was forced to run but this time the Eagle was really close if Blu turned he would get caught in the Eagle's wing which were almost spread out. Blu jumped over a stick to see if that would slow him down but the Eagle stumped on it like it was nothing and kept going.

Blu saw a hole that was big enough for him but not the Eagle and ran into it but was pushed over. Blu recovered and begun crawling to the very back where the Eagle would have trouble grabbing him, The Eagle swiped his claws in and a few twigs and sticks were falling all over as the Eagle was trying to clear the debris between him and Blu.

A stick with a sharp end landed next to Blu who took the opportunity to use it against the Eagle, he grabbed the stick and kept trying to stab or hurt the Eagle's claw, Blu kept jabbing it around as the Eagle was clearing his way to Blu, Blu successfully jabbed the stick into the Eagles claw which made a slight scream and pulled his claw out of the hole and saw the stick in his claw, The Eagle grabbed it out with his beak and moved his claw a bit to reveal the pain and glared at Blu.

The Eagle began clawing in again and moved his claw around and eventually was able to grab Blu's leg, Blu looked horrified and the Eagle really fast pulled him out and threw him next to the damaged pillar. Blu recovered slowly and got up slowly recovering from being thrown. Once Blu managed to recover he saw the Eagle charge again, Blu once again threw himself to the left and the Eagle went into the pillar again, damaging the cage roof further as soon of it looked almost ready to break off.

Cyro was looking confused "If that is your plan to defeat the beast, then it will take a whole lot more than that Blu". Blu ignored the cockatoo and continued on He ran from the Eagle who began chasing him again Blu was beginning to think he may escape which made him get slightly careless and he tripped over a few stones and fell on his back. The Eagle leaped at him again and extended his claw. Blu saw that the Eagle was going to try to crush his head and having learnt a trick from Jewel quickly rolled to his left and avoided the claw but as he got up the Eagle smacked him with his wing which had unbelievable force, and sent Blu next to the damaged pillar on the other side of the cage.

Jewel, Asra and Lyra looked in shock as Blu was starting to look like he was getting slightly tired from avoiding the Eagle as Jewel shouted "Don't give up Blu, you can do it". Jewels words reached to Blu and pushed him to keep going as he stood back up next to the damaged pillar. He saw the Eagle once again charge and Blu barely dodged out of the ways the Eagle went into the pillar once more. The pillar has been badly damaged as each one was weak and could only hold the cage bit each was attached to.

Blu looked up to see the piece of cage was ready to come off and thought "One more should do it". Blu got back up and moved behind the nearest pillar before the Eagle recovered. The Eagle looked around and roared before looking around. Blu grabbed two pebbles and threw one on the opposite side of the room which drew the Eagle over.

Blu then positioned himself in front of the pillar and dropped the pebble which attracted the Eagle. Cyro spoke "If this is your plan then you are wasting your remaining time Blu". Blu looked at Cyro and said "That isn't my plan". The Eagle charged again at Blu "This is my plan". By spread his wing and jumped up and flew over the Eagle and missing him barely. The Eagle crashed into the pillar and it collapsed and pulled off a bit of the cage roof. Cyro saw this as Jewel smiled as Blu was close to escaping.

The Eagle stood up with small rocks falling off his back and turned to Blu with a bigger rage then before. He unfurled his wings and hovered above the ground, Blu saw this and new the Eagle can out manoeuvre him in the air so he would have to use quick turns to avoid him now.

The Eagle charged a Blu flying at him, Blu quickly sharply turned left and begun flying in circles around the cage waiting for a chance to go for the hole that was just barely big enough for Blu to fit through, the Eagle wouldn't be able to follow but the Eagle was already gaining on him. Blu made a sharp turn left again for which the Eagle slowed his speed to turn. Blu increased his speed slightly and begun going for the hole. The Eagle gave chase very close behind Blu; He opened his beak ready to bite Blu.

However as he was about to hit he hole, Blu in a split second folded his wigs and went right through the hole and the Eagle was stuck in it. Blu hovered in the room and saw the Eagle trying to climb through it and was growling. The Eagle attempted to put his body through the hole but the cut edges of the hole begun to dig into its skin slightly which made it yelp in pain. The Eagle moved back into the cage and roared at Blu.

Cyro shocked but impressed at the same time pressed the button and closed the floor back up with the Eagle growling below. Once the floor was closed Blu landed and breathed heavily. The three macaws looked happy and Jewel said "I knew you could do it Blu". Cyro interrupted "Silence worm". Jewel glared at Cyro who begun quietly clapping for Blu "Congratulation Blu". You managed to survive the Beast and escape, the very first to Escape I might add, I am impressed, but don't assume this is over".

Blu glared at Cyro as he stood on the control panel "One more test and you will be free to go Blu". Blu looked interested and said "A test of what". Cyro smiled as Below Jewel's cage and Asra and Lyra's cage, two small parts of the floor opened to reveal pools of water "A test of choice". Cyro looked to Blu "You and these three will be released after this however a sacrifice must be made for you to leave, depending on which button I press depends on which cage is lowered into the water".

Cyro looked at them and continued "You must choose Blu which cage and the bird or birds inside to live, the other one will be lowered and the birds within will perish". Blu looked horrified and looked at both cages before Cyro continued "Will you choose to save your mate, the one you love and cherish dearly or will you want to get to know you're long lost siblings and never spend another day with the one your love. Make your choice".

Blu looked at Jewel as and Asra said "What are you waiting for Blu, save Jewel, she is your mate". Jewel said "You can't seriously sacrifice your siblings just to save me Blu; they are your real family". Lyra argued back "No, you are Blu's true family, the one he loves; we are just birds he has just met". Jewel didn't like it that Blu would have to sacrifice others just to save her.

Cyro spoke up "Tick tock Blu I am losing my patience, I will decide for you in a bit". Blu spoke up "Me". Everyone stopped and looked at Blu "Take me instead Cyro". Cyro moved his claw away from the buttons and said "What are you saying". Blu repeated himself "Let them out of those cages and I will sacrifice myself to you". Jewel looked horrified "Blu No". Blu looked at Jewel said "I know what I am doing Jewel". Cyro looked surprised "How noble of you Blu, We have an agreement".

Blu looked up as Cyro pressed the button which closed the floor below the cages. Cyro spoke "Come here now". Blu nodded and flew and landed next to Cyro "Turn around". Blu turned around with his back to Cyro. Cyro then punched Blu's head and Blu fell forward and was stunned. Cyro took the time to unlock the locks on the cages and then flew back to grab Blu "Blu, get up". Jewel shouted out but it was too late as Cyro grabbed him and flew out the room with Blu in tow.

Cyro landed next to a window which looks into the room, and stood on the control panel. He pressed a button which sealed the room Asra, Lyra and Jewel was in. Blu looked at him saying "What are you doing, you said you would let them out". Cyro replied "Yes we agreed to let them out the cages which I have, not the Asylum, you should have been more specific". Blu looked horrified as Cyro wouldn't release them "Anyway my time in the Asylum is at an end now". Cyro pressed a few buttons and a timer came on "What are you doing".

Cyro looked at Blu "Like I said my time in the Asylum is at an end. But I am not letting them leave either". Blu looked horrified as he realised what the timer was which was three minutes "You are going to blow up the Asylum". Cyro nodded "Yes, my former master paced explosives in the event he wanted this place gone which I am carrying out for him". In the room, having finally got out of the cages, the trio looked at the window to see a timer above it and the door was sealed.

Cyro finished with the buttons and the timer begun to count down "Well, I believe this is I bid farewell and take my leave with Blu". Blu quickly spoke "He is going to destroy the building get out now". Cyro looked at him and hit him again "And you be quiet". Cyro took off as Blu looked at Jewel one more time and they shared a gaze before Cyro pulled Blu with him "Blu". They were already gone.

The three looked at the time which was at 2:40. Asra spoke "We have to get out of here now". Lyra replied "But how, Cyro has sealed us in". Jewel spoke to them "We have to try; we need to get out and help Blu". Asra spoke again "Agreed, let's have a look". Asra took off and landed on the control panel in the room and begun pressing buttons but none responded "Argh, Cyro must have shut these off before he left the room".

Jewel spoke "But what now". Asra looked to Jewel "I don't know". The timer reached 2 minutes they all looked at each other with hope lost until they heard a voice "Jewel, Blu are you here". Jewel recognised that voice instantly and said "Dad, is that you". Jonas replied to her "Yeah, where are you". Jewels went up to the window for which Jonas saw her and lead Cortez and Pearl to them and landed on the control panel "Are you okay Jewel". Jewel nodded and said "I am fine but Cyro has taken Blu". The trio looked with worry and as Jonas said "How do we get you out".

Asra went up to the window with Lyra right behind him as Cortez spoke "More Blue macaws, who are they". Asra spoke up "We will explain later right now we need to get out before that timer hits zero and this places blows up". Everyone locked in shock as Pearl said "What do we do". Asra spoke "Listen to exactly what I say, do you see those 4 buttons on the left in a square".

Jonas saw them and nodded "Yes I see them". Asra spoke again "You need to press them in the correct order in order to open the door". Jewel looked at him "How do you know that". Lyra spoke next "We have been captive of Cyro for years, we watch what he does". Asra nodded "Are you ready as time is against us". They saw the timer which was down to 1:10.

Jonas nodded "Okay let's start". Asra remembered what the order was and said "Bottom left, Top right, Top left, Bottom right. Jonas pressed the buttons in that order slowly and the door came online, and opened. Everyone smiled as the trio came through and Asra said "Let get out of here now".

No one wasted anytime as 48 seconds remained on the timer. Everyone took flight and they all flew down the hallway. Fortunately for them the lights were still on so they could see where they were going. They sharply turned left down the hallway for they remembered the way they came in, Timer was at 30 seconds. The group made the turn down a second hall way as Cortez said "Where is the exit". Jonas shouted "we are almost there". They turned around the final corner to see the entrance was open. They all flew with only 20 seconds left.

Everyone flew as quickly as their body would allow them to as they all flew out of the building and back into the day of light. They all dashed for the nearest tree and set themselves down. Jonas looked around "Now where is she". He saw Jewel land and pulled her into a hug "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again Jewel".

Jewel returned the hug and said "I won't, it wasn't even my choice to be here. But where is mom". Jonas releases her and said "She stayed with the kids; someone needs to look after them if we are coming to help". Jewel smiled until the sound of explosions caught their attention. They all looked at the building to see small explosions take place until one big one lit up the majority of the building. Everyone felt the shockwave of the explosion.

Once it ended Asra spoke "It actually warms my heart knowing that place no longer exists." Jonas looked to Asra and said "Okay now that we are out who are you two". Asra spoke "My name is Asra and this is my sister Lyra". Jewel spoke next "They are Blu's brother and sister". Jonas, Cortez and Pearl looked surprised and said "Really".

Lyra however butted in "We don't have time for a life story, we need to find Cyro, and he has taken Blu". Everyone nodded as Jewel said "But where would he be". Asra smiled and said "I may have an idea; he always talks about a waterfall, where he gets rid of stuff sometimes". Everyone was worried as Jewel said "And he is going to get rid of Blu, not time to wait then".

Jonas however spoke in "Now, We are all Blue macaws correct". Everyone nodded in agreement as Jonas continued "And we all look out for each other". Everyone nodded again as Jonas turned to them "Here is a rule for the Blue macaw race, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us". Everyone agreed and Asra said "That is a rule, I agree with". Jonas spoke "Lets show Cyro what this rule means". Everyone nodded and took off into the sky "Follow me". Everyone flew off following Asra for their showdown with Cyro and to save Blu.

**Well not long now, Blu survived the Beast but will he survive what is to come next, find out next chapter. Thanks for reading and stay ready for the showdown with Cyro.**


	22. Justice

**Well, almost finished, just 3 chapters remaining as of now, let's press on with this.**

**Chapter 22: Justice**

A tiny distance from the now wreckage of the Asylum, Cyro with Blu in two was heading towards a waterfall close by. Cyro looked to see Blu thinking "Don't think too much, you won't have the chance to in a bit". Blu looked and continued to struggle in Cyro's claws. This begun having an annoyance for Cyro who could see the waterfall. He decided to land close by and dropped Blu while landing right next to him.

Blu coughed a little while Cyro turned around "You ruined everything Blu". Cyro then smacked Blu over the face with his wing "If you had just let the Beast feast on you it wouldn't have come to this". Blu looked at him and said "What difference would it have made, you would have killed them anyway".

Cyro shook his head and smacked Blu again "I would have let Jewel go as I honour my promises which was you ever want to see Jewel alive again, come to the Asylum, it is just I would let her return to your family for a short time". Blu glared at him as he continued "But it had come to this and now the three of them are dead, because of your choices". The pair looked to see the smoke in the distance of the burning building.

Blu looked horrified and looked down on the ground "Jewel". Cyro nodded and said "Yep, she and Asra and Lyra are all memory now". Blu looked at him and said "Just let me join her". Cyro looked curiously at him "What about your kids, you going to rob them of their father too". Blu looked at him "Besides the fact you wouldn't let me go back, even with the family, I couldn't look after them the same, not without Jewel, besides everyone else is there, I know they would see to them".

Cyro nodded but smacked Blu down again "Very true, except for one thing, what makes you think I intend to finish with you". Blu looked horrified "Why are you doing this, what have we done". Cyro squatted his legs and said "You species is pathetic and don't deserve to live, I am carrying out what everyone wants". Blu shook his head "No, you are the pathetic one, killing innocent birds just for your entertainment".

Cyro stood up "We cannot deny who we are, now we are wasting time". Cyro grabbed Blu's wing and begun pulling him. But before he could continue Cyro found himself getting attacked from behind by two males who pushed him away from Blu and sent him flying forward to the ground. Blu looked to see it was Jonas and Cortez who pushed him, Cyro quickly recovered and charged through the pair and grabbed Blu again and held him.

Jonas and Cortez stood up again to see Blu being held "Put him down". Cyro glared "No, you stay back or Blu meets his end". Jonas glared as Pearl joined him at his side as Cyro said "Ahhh, the rest of the Blue's, the rescue party I assume". Jonas nodded "Yes we are". Cyro snickered "Well I am afraid you are too late to help the others, they are part of the rubble now".

The three birds glared as Cyro spoke "Now if any of you come any closer Blu will be saying his goodbyes". Cyro then looked at Blu was trying to struggle out of Cyro's grasp "Actually you know what, might as well get it over with, you were going to die anyway". Cyro began moving his claw to Blu's neck with Jonas shouting "Blu". Before Cyro could finish he found himself getting attacked from his behind again by Asra who knocked Cyro over and Releasing Blu who fell to the floor. Jewel and Lyra flew over to Blu as everyone else begun attacking Cyro.

Jewel grabbed Blu and held him in her wings with Lyra landing next to them "Blu are you okay". Blu smiled and said "You're okay, I thought you died". They exchanged a hug before Jewel said "I am fine; Jonas, Cortez and Pearl found us and freed us so we escaped". Blu felt relieved in so many ways that they were alright. Blu said "I can walk", Blu slowly got up with Jewel releasing him from her but staying close to I'm and looked as Cyro pushed Cortez away and threw Asra over him onto the floor.

Blu looked and said "we have to stop Cyro". Jewel said "We know that". Blu shook his head "No for another reason, he will not rest until everyone one of us is gone, including our children". Jewel looked in horror and said "He will die before laying another claw on you or the kids". Blu shook his body a little to calm himself from the pain already sustained. Jewel and Lyra charged at Cyro.

Cyro was busy with Jonas as Jonas managed to punch him right in the face but Cyro being unbelievably resilient punched him back right after which sent Jonas back into his back. Pearl jumped on his back and attempted to claw his back but Cyro grabbed her and threw her over him and prepared to stump her until Cortez charged into him sending them both over "You are going down". Cyro was quick and kicked Cortez off of him and then turned his attention to Asra who flew at him.

Cyro was quick to side step onto his side which made Asra miss him and then threw his wing into Asra's face which made him crash onto the ground. Cyro turned to see Blu was recovering with Jewel and Lyra charging "How, did you escape". Jewel flew up into the air "As if we need to explain ourselves to you". She flew at him with claws ready, Cyro attempted to dodge but as Jewel was a lot faster than most of the others she was able to impact Cyro.

She clawed his stomach a little bit which did sting Cyro but he threw her off and stood up to see all the Macaws start to surround him "Time to balance the odds". Cyro sounded a special call only cockatoo's made. Everyone looked at him oddly as Blu said "What good will that do".

Suddenly two scarlet macaws appeared from the tree' and landed at Cyro's side. For which Cyro spoke "Nice of you two to join us". One scarlet macaw said "Sorry boss, we were checking something out". The blue macaws all looked horrified as Asra spoke "You don't work alone". Cyro smiled "Of course not, I would be a fool not to, these guys gather information on birds like me, birds like you for example".

Cyro clenched up and said to the Scarlett's "Let's have some fun boys". The three birds charged at the blue macaws, Jonas, Cortez and Lyra went against Cyro, Asra and Pearl went against one Scarlett. Blu and Jewel teamed against the other one.

Jewel charged first and went straight at the Scarlett who jumped over her and grabbed her wing and said "Well don't you look lovely". Jewel glared at him as Blu came and brought his claw and smacked the macaw off of Jewel and stood next to her as she said "Thank you meu Amor". Blu nodded but saw the Macaw strike back and punch Blu which knocked him over. Jewel clawed him in the back and he grunted y turned and smacked her in the chest which knocked her back.

Blu took the opportunity to punch him in the face and did which sent the macaw onto his back. Jewel stood onto and held a claw on his neck as he said "Ohhh come a bit closer, I don't mind, I'll show you a good time". Jewel disgusted spat "In your dreams" and attempted to attack him again but he pushed her off and got back up. Blu and Jewel decided to work together and both charged at him.

Asra flew and pounced the other Scarlett for where he started to beat him "Every one of these is for helping that sicko, destroy the lives of innocent birds". The bird grabbed his wing and he said "Innocent, no one is innocent in this messed up world, everyone has just got to take what they can get with the time they have". The macaw punched with pushed Asra off the macaw and he got back up".

He lunged at Pearl and pinned her under him "Well, hello beautiful". Pearl looked disgusted and clawed him off of her and said "No way, my standards are much higher than the likes of you". The Scarlett made a growling noise at her "Feisty, I like that". Before he could continue Asra collided into him as sent him into a tree which he groaned a little as he got back up. Asra moved his neck and little "How about you leave the lady alone and fight me instead". The Scarlett smiled as Pearl looked surprised as the macaws went into each other again.

Cyro held Cortez's wing in one of his wings while smacking Lyra back "You Blue macaws are a blight to all the birds, and it is time extinction took its course for your pathetic race". Jonas spoke back "If we are blight how come you are the one that needs getting rid of". Cyro smirked "Hardly, I am just carrying out why I was here". Cortez spoke "Less talking, more fighting, cockatoo. Cortez punched Cyro right in the face which made him release him".

Jewel was thrown back by the Scarlett as he pinned her "I enjoyed our little dance, but a pity the good one's never last". The Macaw prepared to subdue her but Blu shouted as he charged into the macaw "Noooo". And sent him and the macaw flying into the ground and releasing Jewel. Blu landed on top and begun beating it out of the macaw out of rage "If you touch her again, I will rip you to shreds".

Blu punched the macaw one last time and got off of him and stood back as the macaw looked up "Hey I'm just a messenger ,this is more then I bargained for" With the other macaw beaten back they look to each other and nod "Let's get out of here". Both of the Scarlett's take off and begin flying away. Blu and Jewel smile and look to see Cyro notices this and said "Cowards, I don't need either of you, I'll kill them myself". Cyro lunged at Asra and grabbed him "You should have died in the Asylum, now it will have to be a painful death for you".

Before Cyro could accomplish this Cortez lunged into him and made him release Asra. Cyro threw Cortez off of him and looked to see all the macaws charge at him. Cyro begun running towards the waterfall and try to change the tide in his favour but Jonas took advantage of his wings and flew into him and knocked him down onto the ground and punched his back but Cyro punched him off and Jonas said as he got back up "Ohhh that hurt". As Cyro hit him right in the beak.

Before Cyro got back up Jewel came and clawed into his wings injuring it "Argh". Cyro hit Jewel off of and got up but his wing was hurt so he wasn't able to fly anymore as he could not move it too quick "He's grounded". Cyro moved forward towards the waterfall and arrived at the top where the waterfall when down a small but steep cliff, Cyro would have changed this to flight but with his wing injured he won't be able to fly properly.

He turned around to see all the macaws surround him and Jonas said "Give it up Cyro, it is finished". Cyro spoke "So now what Blue macaws". Asra spoke "I would say, we put him through all the years he has tortured us". Everyone looked at Asra as he continued "But I am nothing like you Cyro".

Cyro looked confused at the macaws "What, you're just going to let me live, after everything I have done to you all". Jonas walked in front of the group and said "We aren't killers, all we want is to live happily with the one's we love and live life at the fullest we can". All the macaws nodded in agreement as Cyro spoke "What fun is that, nothing is achieved through that kind of life". Jonas spoke again "There is a lot, the friendships, the loved one's you gain, knowing you can hold onto those dear to you, makes you feel happy and they can hold onto you as well".

Cyro shook his head as Jonas said "You can live, but leave and don't ever come back". Cyro looked at him "So I leave and you all still live as well, that's your plan". Jonas nodded, Cyro couldn't tolerate such an Idea and shouted "Never" He charged and punched Jonas which pushed him back". One by one the macaws charged and attempted to attack By Cyro hit them back one by one, until Jewel and Blu charged at him, he hit Blu first and knocked him back and hit Jewel but grabbed her by the neck and held her in his wing while extending out his claw "If I am dying I am at least going to kill one of you". Blu saw this and looked horrified" Jewel" but noticed Cyro was on the edge of a cliff.

Blu without giving a second thought charged forward and rammed into Cyro before he could hurt Jewel all the macaws recovered enough to see what was happening, Blu tightened his wings around Cyro as they both went flying off the edge, Jewel saw Blu ramming Cyro off the edge with him heading straight into the waterfall "Blu". Blu looked behind him made a quick whisper "I had to, for you". Before he and Cyro went going into the waterfall with Cyro shouting "NOOOOO".

They disappeared into the waterfall, with Jewel looking over the edge shouting "Blu". Everyone gathered around to see they had disappeared. They all looked to around but there was no sign of Blu, Jewel was horrified badly of what happened she was gasping heavily. Everyone noticed as Jonas said "Jewel". Jewel refused to listen as she took off and said "He is down there". Jewel begun flying down the Cliff in search of her mate as she believed he survived.

**Well that was quite climatic, wasn't it, I think I went a bit over there a little but that is up to you to decide that, anyway 2 chapters remaining now, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to seeing what you thought.**


	23. Life

**Ready to find out the true fate of our beloved Blu, Well I hope everyone will enjoy it. Let's begin.**

**Chapter 23: Life**

Jewel flew down the cliff following the waterfall to the bottom. Everyone looked at her as Pearl looked to Jonas "Do you think, Blu could have survived that fall". Jonas looked down and back to her "I don't know, we don't do water too well except in shallow, but a waterfall is a different story". Asra spoke "Well, let's not discuss it; we should be helping Jewel find him".

Cortez nodded here "He is right let's go". All the macaws took off and flew down to Join Jewel. Jewel had landed next to the waterfall and looked around it but she could not see any sign of Blu, she called out to him again "Blu". Jewel was getting even more worried and begun to look around. Everyone eventually landed around the waterfall end as Jonas said "Look around".

Jewel looked in the water as she walked down the stream in the slight chance Blu was in the water. She kept on searching; Jonas and Cortez were looking into the water and the area around the waterfall. Asra, Lyra and Pearl searched close to the waterfall in the slight chance Blu washed up on the ground but they were not getting any luck there.

Jewel was continuing to search the parts just a little away from the waterfall with the thought that Blu had gone down the stream a little and had washed up he was not proving any luck either. But she saw something which worried her even more; a blue coloured feather completely damp and wet was sitting on the side of the stream. Jewel went over to it and slowly took it and held it with one wing feeling it.

Jewel was beginning to show a tear in one of her eyes. Jonas came over seeing this and said "None of us were able to find him". Jewel looked at Jonas and back to the feather with only one thought "Where is Blu". Jonas sighed and said "Look Jewel, I know it is hard but the chances that Blu could have survived that is very slim". Jewel glared at him "Don't talk like that, I know Blu is alive, I can feel it". While Jonas admired Jewel's belief in her mate he was being more truthful.

"Jewel if we can't find him we will have to call it". Jewel turned to him "You can all call it; I am not leaving until he is found". Jonas sighed as Jewel continued to walk down the stream and Jonas looked down with Cortez approaching him "How is she taking it". Jonas looked to him and said "She refuses to leave until she has found him that should give you an idea".

Asra and Lyra were on the other side of the looking at each other, Cortez and Pearl came up to them as Cortez said "It may be best if we call it". Asra looked down and then looked to him "We lost him once 15 years ago and now I feel damned having lost him again without getting to know him". Cortez spoke back "That must be hard, knowing you have a brother but never getting to know him". Lyra nodded and said "Yep but I know we aren't feeling the worst right now".

They all looked to Jewel who was still searching but was becoming even worse with worry. Cortez spoke again "She refuses to listen to us". Pearl looked to him "Can you blame her". Cortez looked down "No I can't, this must be terrible for her". Jewel was still looking and had moved a little of a distance from the waterfall now thinking "Blu, where are you, don't do this to me please".

Jewel looked beyond the other side of the stream and something came into view after a small bush next to the stream, she looked closer to see it was Blue coloured. Jewel smiled as she could see it was Blu. She took off and flew over to him; she landed to see he was landing on his side, he was completely wet and his feathers were damp. She said as she moved him "Blu". When he was moved onto his back her mood dropped when she saw he wasn't awake, she took him in her wings with one around the back of his head and one around the back of his upper chest and held him up a little and nudged him "Blu wake up".

She was getting worried again and shouted out "I found him over here". She looked back to see Blu was not waking up, She nudged him again but he still didn't come around. She was getting extremely worried as everyone else arrived and stood around but not too close as to give Jewel space. Jonas stood on the other side and quickly sat on his knees and said "What is his condition".

Jewel shook her head "I can't wake him up". Jewel looked at Jonas as he placed a wing on Blu's chest. Jonas tried to feel for a heartbeat. Jonas gave it a couple of seconds but he didn't feel any beat at all. Jonas sighed heavily and looked down. Jewel was waiting for his answer; Jonas looked to her and shook his head.

Jewel looked horrified at him and looked at Blu's face "No… No, no, no, you can't be Blu, We promised to have a future together, you can't be gone". Jonas looked at everyone and then back to Jewel who begun to have a couple of tears form "Jewel" Jewel glared "No, he can't be". Jonas spoke again "Jewel". She spat at him "No". Jonas shook his head and stood next to her a put a wing tip over her "Jewel, I'm sorry". Jewel burst into tears and buried her face into Blu and tightened her grip of him.

Everyone looked down as Jewel was refusing to accept it. Cortez spoke "Maybe we should give her some time alone". Everyone nodded as Jonas said "Jewel, take as long as you need, we will go wait next to the stream". Jonas, Cortez and Pearl, moved immediately and stood next to the stream with Pearl sitting next to it. Asra and Lyra stayed with Jewel and Asra said "I feel horrible". Lyra nodded and said "Yeah, we found out our brother is alive and we lose him again". Asra brought Lyra into a hug who was also starting to feel very bad. Asra saw Jewel lift her head back up with tears going into her feathers.

Asra released Lyra and said "Well let's decide what to do now". Lyra nodded as they decided to too give Jewel some space. Jonas immediately said to them "What are you two going to do now". Asra shook his head and said "We don't know, all we have wanted was to escape Cyro, but now we don't know where to start now".

Jewel was still in tears as she begun whispering to Blu "You can't be dead Blu, I know you, you always find a way to get through, you are always there when I need you". She looked at him again "Don't you see Blu; I still need you with me, I can't go on without you, It wouldn't be the same with our children, them as well, they will be devastated that their father wouldn't be there for them anymore".

Jewel wiped a tear from her face "But most importantly, I need you because I love you more than anything in this world". Jewel moved her beak and brought it with Blu's and kissed him one last time, she held it for a while. Jewel released her beak to see nothing happened and she erupted more tears and buried her head into him again. But she suddenly heard a breath.

She looked up to see Blu's beak slightly move. She placed her wing on his chest and she did indeed feel a heartbeat there. She got her hopes up as the next thing happened was Blu coughed for a few seconds. Once he stopped Jewel started to bring a weak smile on her face. Blu begun to open his eye's very slowly, Jewel smiled deeply as Blu was indeed still alive.

Once Blu had his bearings he saw Jewel who was holding him and smiled "Jewel". Jewel was overjoyed he still had a tear in her eyes. "Blu, you're alive". They quickly joined their beaks together and made long kisses to reaffirm their strong love that felt like it was destroyed. Jewel felt happy in Blu's comfort again with Blu feeling the same about her. As soon as they finished they separated and Jewel said "I thought I lost you forever".

Blu weakly smiled "I told you, nothing can keep me from you". Jewel smiled and looked to everyone "Blu is alive, everyone, he is alive". Everyone heard and quickly rushed over to see he was indeed alive but breathing a little heavy and Jonas said "How did you survive Blu". Blu answered him "I have no idea, if I had to guess, it was Cyro taking most of the impact or something". Jewel rubbed a wing across his face as Cortez said "You are definitely one lucky bird".

Blu nodded as Jonas nodded "It is a good thing you survived as well, my girl would have been heartbroken if you didn't". Blu replied to that "Well, I wouldn't forgive myself either". Blu tried to move and Jewel said "Can you move". Blu nodded "I think so". Blu begun lifting himself up and tried to stand up but one of his legs were slightly injured and he had a little trouble standing on it but Jewel kept a wing on him just in case.

Blu looked to Asra and Lyra and said "I don't even know where to begin". Asra nodded "Yeah". Lyra butted in "I know where to begin". Everyone looked at her "Time to get home". Asra looked at her "Yeah but what is home for us". Lyra looked at him and agreed until Blu butted in "With all of us". Asra and Lyra were surprised "I'm sorry". Jewel smiled and said "You are both coming back with us". Asra spoke again "Seriously you don't mind, we don't want to be a burden to you all".

Jonas smirked and said "A burden to what exactly, Jewel and Blu are correct, you are Blu's brother and sister so that makes you family, you are coming back with us, no excuses, Understand". Asra and Lyra looked to each other and smiled "Okay, if you insist". Cortez spoke and said "Now let's go home".

Jewel looked to Blu and said "Can you fly Blu". Blu checked his wings and unfurled them and didn't feel any pain "Yeah I should be able to but don't guarantee I can fly all the way though". They all nodded as Jonas was the first to take off followed by everyone excluding Blu and Jewel was in the air. Jewel let go of Blu who did have a little difficulty lifting off due to his leg but managed to get his wings flapping enough and went into the air closely followed by Jewel.

Everyone nodded and they all begun their journey home. Blu and Jewel at the back as Blu couldn't go at his full speed due to his slight injuries. Jewel noticed this and flew at his speed and said "Are you okay". Blu nodded "Yeah, it just hurts a little, if it wasn't for Cyro taking the full load of the impact I definitely wouldn't be able to open my wings". Jewel smiled and said "Well it is a good thing he did then". Jewel resumed her thinking about everything that just happened.

She thought about he sacrificed himself for her twice today and how both of them nearly resulted in his death, she was still shaken about the fact Blu could have died for her". A few minutes later it was starting to become late as the sun was starting to go into the sunset but today the sky was a slighter dark blue than usual. The group were back in familiar territory but they still had a bit longer to go before they reach the hollow.

Blu's wings were beginning to tire and he looked to Jewel "I need to rest my wings a moment". Jewel nodded as she called out "Everyone we are stopping a moment". Everyone stopped to see Jewel land on a branch on a tree with Blu landing but tensing over his leg as he landed. Blu sat on the twig to relieve his leg and give it a rest. Everyone landed on twigs next to them as Jewel sat next to Blu.

"Blu, I'm not sure I want to be at home tonight". Blu surprised to hear this said "Why is that". Jewel looked down "I am wanting to return to the kids, but there are some things I need to talk to you about as well that I think isn't appropriate for the kids to hear". Blu looked at her interested "And what are these things". Jewel answered his question "Many things but mainly about what has happened today, but I want to talk just the two of us as well".

Jonas landed next to them and said "What's going on". Blu answered him "Oh my wings are getting tired and I need to rest them for a moment, I don't know why, probably from earlier". Jonas nodded "Of course, no problem". Blu looked at Jewel who was looking down and said "You going to tell him what you just told me". Jewel nodded and said "Well, dad I don't want to go home, tonight, not after everything that has happened".

Jonas looked at her in curiosity "Go on". Jewel looked to him and said "Don't get me wrong I am wanting to return to the kids but I need to talk to Blu about a few things that I believe cannot wait in privacy and I don't think it is appropriate for the kids to hear either, they are only a few months old." Jewel saw Jonas was interested and said "And, I don't want to think tonight, I just want to talk about what I want to with Blu and then fall asleep to deal with everything that has happened".

Jonas smiled and said "Say no more, I completely understand and to be honest I don't blame you after everything that has happened today, I take it you will head to your second hollow which you two used". Jewel nodded and said "I can't think of anywhere else and it is closer right now, but With Blu's slightly injured in his ability to fly it will still take a while for him to get home".

Jonas nodded "Of course, Azura and I can look after the kids tonight, we don't mind". Jewel looked at him and smiled "Really". Jonas smiled "Of course Azura and I love spending time with them, we would do it more often if we could". Jewel grinned and said "You're the best Dad". Jonas nodded as Asra came over "hate to interrupt but what about sleeping arrangements tonight for Lyra and I". Jonas looked to him and assured him "I will sort that for you".

Jonas looked to Cortez and Pearl and said "Okay were moving again". Cortez spoke "But what about Blu and Jewel". Jonas smiled at the pair and said to Cortez "They need to take care of a few things tonight; they will join us tomorrow at the hollow". They all understood and Cortez and Pear lifted into the air while Blu said to Asra "We will be having a talk tomorrow".

Asra smiled "I imagine you have a load of questions" Blu nodded "Indeed, quite a few". Jonas looked to the pair and said "Alright we will see you both tomorrow okay, be careful". Jewel nodded "Don't worry; we will see you in the morning". Jonas nodded as Asra and Lyra took off with him and the group continued their flight back to Blu and Jewel's hollow. Once they were gone Blu stood up slowly "Be honest, that wasn't the only reason you want to use the other hollow". Jewel smiled and sighed "Fine, more than just that".

Blu smiled "I can read you like a book". Jewel just grinned "Well let's get to the hollow, we still need that talk". Blu nodded as he pushed himself off the branch and took flight following Jewel's lead heading for the second hollow. Jewel was leading the way for the obvious reason as she knew the way to the hollow as the same as last time.

Blu was wondering though if it is right of them to not see the kids as they were obviously worried sick about him when he left to get Jewel back earlier today but he also approved of the logic that it was appropriate for the pair to go to the other hollow considering all the near death situations they had been through in just one day.

A while later they arrived at the hollow, Jewel flew ahead and checked no one was in which there wasn't so no one took it which was a relief. Blu followed her into the hollow but screwed up his landing due to his bad leg and crashed but luckily only fell over so he didn't end up everywhere. Jewel came and helped him up "Are you okay Blu". Blu nodded "Yeah, just this leg, I am sure it will be better tomorrow".

Blu spoke "Let's hope so". Blu moved over to the nest and sat on the side of it, Jewel looked outside for a bit gathering her thoughts completely before she looked to Blu and said "Blu, I know why you did everything you did today, but why did you come, you had put yourself in danger and I could have lost you". Blu looked at her horrified "What and let you die".

Jewel looked down "I know and I do understand, I would do the same if it was you and I am grateful but there have been so many times you could have died today". Jewel came and sat next to Blu and he wrapped her wing tip in his as if their holding hands "You could have been killed by that Eagle, Cyro and when you threw him off with you into that waterfall, All of those I felt like I was going to lose you forever".

Blu looked at her with worry as she did develop a tear "And when I saw you unconscious and wasn't responding at all, I refused to believe you were dead but when Jonas said you didn't have a heart beat for a moment, I was lost, Destroyed, no happiness, I felt like I didn't have the urge to keep going. I thought I had lost you forever then and it was to just protect me from Cyro".

Jewel looked into his eyes "Promise me you will not make me feel that way again, I can't go through that again, I can't lose you Blu, not to anything at all". Jewel leaned her head against Blu and said "You are the world to me, and I can't go on without you". Blu looked at her a little upset "I promise Jewel, But if I have to pick, I would do that again without a second thought, I love you Jewel, like I said before, you are the reason my heart goes, I couldn't live without you either, that is why I had to come, Because I need you as well".

Jewel was deeply touched by what Blu said and pulled him into a long passionate kiss, Blu accepted and they held it for a long as possible, once that one was finished they shared a second one before they separated and Jewel said "That was what I wanted to hear". Blu smiled "So what is the plan tomorrow" Jewel thought "Go home, attend to the kids and I believe you will want a long talk with Asra and Lyra".

Blu nodded his head in agreement and said "Yep, new question, what about tonight". Jewel made a wondering moan at him and said "Since we did come here to talk private and seeing it is night time, we could take advantage of the night to ourselves". Blu immediately knew what she meant and formed a slight blush on his face but not as much as usual since he did understand why "Really Jewel". Jewel smiled and said "Yes, after everything that has happened today, I really need this with you, just to return things to normal after everything that has happened".

After that Jewel brought him in to another kiss and Blu returned as a way of saying I yield to your advances. Jewel released from the kiss and pushed Blu into the nest for which Blu was on his back, Jewel then came and lied down on Blu and they continued their passionate make out session which marks the end of quite an eventful day that has marked the future for them.

**There you go, another chapter done and happily Blu survived through the power of love. I thought I would show how love is that powerful it can bring you back to the one you love. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and one more chapter to go now and In a lifetime will finally be finished.**

**Important: If you have not voted on the poll on my profile, this is your last chance as soon as I launch the next chapter it will close so if you haven't voted I recommend doing so now, since you won't have another chance.**


	24. Happiness

**At long last we have finally reached the end of this story, I can finally click complete on here, I have enjoyed writing this story but sadly like all things, it must now come to an end, but the trilogy will still go on for a long time yet. The poll has now closed, I am sorry if you didn't vote but I made it clear last chapter it was your last chance.**

**Chapter 24: Happiness**

It was early morning, but never is it too early for birds that all would be waking up about this time. In their second hollow however Blu and Jewel were still tucked up in their nest fast asleep, they spent the night privately together as they both but mostly Jewel decided it was necessary due to the events that had transpired yesterday. Most birds would get broken through going through something like that but all it truly did was make Blu and Jewel's love stronger knowing they both survived it.

Blu was the first to start waking up, he moaned a little and opened his eyes slowly to meet the ceiling of the hollow and he sighed in relaxation as he was quite comfortable. The reason why was understood when he looked and saw Jewel snuggled up against him with her wings wrapped around him. Blu placed a wing over her side and leaned his head against her side and decided to remain in this position for a bit.

Blu thought over how things went, how Blu poured out how she felt about Blu saving her and it nearly cost him his life in the process and he she made him promise not to be put in that feeling again when she felt she lost Blu forever. Blu still felt a little saddened he did put Jewel in that situation, but it was worth it in the end as they both were able to walk away from what had happened.

Blu looked at the sleeping form of Jewel and smiled to see she was resting peacefully, Blu gave her a nuzzle for which in return she made a slight moan, which Blu could immediately tell she was happy. Blu looked to see it was starting to get bright and decided it was time to wake up Jewel. Blu moved his wing from her side and on her wing and shook her gently "Jewel". Jewel moaned and moved herself closer to Blu.

Blu then shook her again gently and said "Jewel". To reply Jewel did the same and cuddled up against him even more. Blu lowered his wing and looked up and then to her side "Are we really going to have to go there with my best solution". Jewel replied to him with her eyes closed "If you even think about tickling me, I'll make sure that wing is tied up for a week". Blu moved his wing away and Jewel giggled "I'm just kidding Blu, mostly anyway".

Blu sighed as Jewel opened her eyes and said "Morning". Blu returned the morning to her and they shared a good morning kiss. Jewel slowly sat herself a little and kept on wing around Blu while saying "Did you sleep well". Blu nodded and said "Did you". Jewel smiled seductively at him "Well, combining the sleep with last night definitely". Blu blushed a little and Jewel laughed a little "Oh, still keeping up the blushes I see".

Blu lifted himself out of the hollow and was able to stand on his leg a little easier now but still felt a little sting "How is your leg Blu". Blu looked to her and said "Can still fell a little pain but it is alright now". Jewel nodded and stood up herself "I take it we should get going". Blu nodded and Jewel spoke again "Okay but first we should have some breakfast on the way back as we haven't eaten since yesterday morning".

Jewel stood at the hollow entrance with Blu standing next to her, Jewel smiled at him "Ready to go home". Blu nodded "Yep and see how the kids have been and get back to them". Jewel spread her wings and took off first to wait for Blu, despite the slight pain in his leg he was able to take off and join Jewel in the air. Once they were both in the air they turned and headed for home. On the way Bu was thinking about Asra and Lyra.

"Where to even begin with them, I would never have thought I would have a brother or sister but what they must have gone through all these years, I just hope our children don't have to go through something like that ever in their lives". Blu left it all for now and turned his attention to Jewel "So exactly what are we going to say to the kids". Jewel looked to him and said "That everything was fine and we took care of some stuff, but it really depends on what Mom and Dad told them".

Blu considered that and said "Well, let's hope they said the right things and not the wrong things". Jewel nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, I don't want to come home and hear that we were almost killed or I am going to take the please of removing Dad's beak if he did". Blu nodded "I would agree if he did but I would settle for just sowing it for a couple of days". Jewel agreed and then said "There's the mango tree, let's eat something and then we will head home".

Jewel landed first and begun snipping two mango's off the tree as Blu made his landing on the branch and Jewel handed him a mango. Blu thanked her for it and begun eating, Jewel then took hers and begun eating as well, While she did she remembered it was exactly at this tree, that Cyro attacked Pearl and herself, Jewel is still feeling a little edgy for what Cyro did to them but she was quick to put it to rest and focus on finishing her mango.

A minute later they finished and Jewel looked to Blu who was eating his final piece. Blu gulped it down a sighed in relief "Now that was much needed". Jewel smiled "Alright Blu now let's head home. Blu nodded and took of following Jewel as she once again led the way home". They took off again and continued their flight home, Jewel looked to see Blu had recovered fully in being able to fly however he continued to position his leg a little funny due to the slight pain he still had.

They flew back into their usual area and saw a few familiar places and Jewel said "Well, let's hope the kids aren't too curious". Blu nodded "Agreed, I don't really want to go into details of our make-up story". Jewel smiled "Well better that then tell the truth, they are far too young to know about this stuff". Blu asked another question out of curiosity "When do macaws become teenagers as we are known to live up to 60 years at the most". Jewel looked to him "10 years". Blu nodded "Right and isn't adult 13". Jewel nodded "Yes Blu shouldn't you know these things". Blu sighed "I was with Linda for 15 years remember; I never got the chance to learn for real as humans don't know our real life cycle".

Jewel nodded "True, fine I will give you a rundown of it later. As you are clearly in need of a few lessons still". Blu nodded "Yes, I never really get to learn more about birds when I was in Minnesota". Jewel made a happy comment "Well lucky for You Blu, I am here." Blu smiled "Where would I go without you".

Jewel smiled as she saw the hollow in sight now "We are home now Blu". Blu smiled as their hollow was finally in sight Jewel flew faster and landed on the branch at the entrance for which she saw Jonas and Azura in the hollow and the kids in the nest sitting next to the egg.

Jonas smiled and said quietly "Hey, finally decided to come home, I see". Blu landed behind Jewel as she walked in first with Blu right behind him with the kids happily getting out the nest and walking running over to their parents "Mom, Dad". Jewel and Blu both knelt down to receive hugs off their kids, Azul and Roxo went into Blu's wing and he hugged them both. Selvey went up to Jewel and she picked her up and hugged her deeply "Oh I missed you all so much".

Blu nodded "I missed you all to. I trust you behaved yourselves". Once they put the kids down Selvey went and gave her dad a hug as well with Azul and Roxo standing next to him "I missed you too Dad, and yes we have been good". Blu looked to Azura who nodded "Yes they have been angels. Jewel made her way to the nest and sat in it next to the egg. Blu moved and sat next to her with the kids sitting with them.

Azura said "Are you both okay". Blu nodded "Yep, no need for worry, except my leg hurts a little". Selvey looked curious and said "Why does it hurt". Blu looked at Selvey and said "Oh, I just had an accident, it barley hurts though so it is fine". Selvey smiled and leaned against her dad while Azul said "Where have you been". Blu looked to Jewel and she just nodded with Blu saying "Well your mom and I needed to take care of a few things".

Blu remembered something and looked to Jonas"Speaking of which, where are Asra and Lyra". Jonas answered his question "They stayed at our hollow with Cortez and Pearl, Cortez said he will bring them here today". Blu nodded as he was eager to talk with them and turned to Azura who said "I trust you have many questions for them, I would if I was in your position".

Blu nodded and said "Yep but I have no idea where to start though". Jewel butted in "I know how about what happened to them on the day you were smuggled". Blu considered it and nodded "I guess". Jewel looked to Jonas and said "So what happened last night". Jonas answered her "After we were on our way back, I went to join Azura here while the others went to our hollow, the kids were already asleep when I arrived so I could bring Azura up to speed about what happened".

Roxo looked confused "What happened?" Blu looked at Roxo "Oh about what you mom and I needed to take care of yesterday". Roxo dismissed it as he thought they were saying the truth. Jewel looked to Blu "Well I am just glad we can get back to normal, even though it only lasted a day".

Blu nodded "Yeah, but I am glad we have moved on from that day". Blu looked to the entrance to see Cortez land inside "Hello, everyone, I brought them". On cue Asra and Lyra landed in behind him and Asra said "Hello" Blu smiled "Asra, Lyra". They both nodded at him as they sat not too far from the entrance. Blu was about to speak until Selvey talked "Who are they Dad".

Blu answered him "Your newly discovered Uncle and Auntie". The kids all looked at the two figures and back as Azul said "But we already have an auntie and uncle". Jewel smiled and looked at Azul "Now you have a second one". They all looked curiously at the two birds as Asra spoke "Well where to even begin". Blu took into account what Jewel said and said to him "Well exactly what happened 15 years ago". Asra understood "I assume when you mean when you were taken". Blu nodded and Lyra begun. "Well It was a long time ago so I cannot completely remember but it was when the three of us where in the hollow on a morning".

Asra continued "When I woke up, you and Lyra were still asleep, I awoke to find our parents weren't there which was funny because they didn't return, you were only a couple of months old and you still weren't even named then". Asra continued "Lyra woke up and wondered where they were, I was looking around the tree in hopes I would see them somewhere but it wasn't the case, as soon as I looked back in the hollow Lyra was gone but you were still asleep".

Lyra spoke next "I had gone to look for our parents without success and Asra came after me to bring me back". Asra continued to explain "Well after I came back with Lyra you were gone, and so was every bird in the area, like they scattered, I left Lyra and went to find you, but the last I ever saw of you was seeing you captured in a cage with Cyro nearby, It was too late and I remained as you were taken away".

Bu looked down and thought but couldn't remember much other than what happened in the hollow. Everyone else was shocked by how their parents were gone and how Blu was actually successfully taken. Blu spoke "That is something I can't remember" Asra nodded and continued "After that, it was Just Lyra and I to look out for each other, I took responsibility as I was the oldest, until a few years later, Cyro came onto us and since then we were prisoners until now as we were either trying to escape or survive".

Blu looked down "Wow, I can't imagine anyone going through anything like that". Asra replied "Until one day a macaw, came and informed Cyro about all of you, but when your name was mentioned Cyro felt angrier at that name". Everyone looked to each other "Wait who was this macaw". Asra shook his head "Don't know, we never same him and he didn't give his name".

Blu looked to Jewel "Well that could be anyone". Jewel spoke back "Well that many birds know you". Bu looked at her curiously "Do you think". Jewel nodded "I don't think it, I know it". Blu nodded and looked to his siblings "Well, I think we can all move on now from that". Everyone nodded and Asra said "At last, Lyra and I are free and you survived all this time". Blu nodded as Cortez spoke "I have the feeling life is going to get more interesting with the new additions to the Blue macaw family".

Lyra smiled "And we are happy to have been accepted into it". Jonas nodded and said "Yep, welcome to the family". Asra looked to the kids "So we are uncles and aunties now to three". Blu nodded and said "Actually shortly it will be to four". They all looked at the egg to see that Blu was right and Jewel stroked the egg "Yep and it hope that will be shortly". Everyone nodded in agreement as they went back to their conversations.

A few days later…

Everyone was quick to forget about what happened with Cyro. Asra and Lyra were quickly accepted by everyone into the family and felt like they had finally found home. Jonas had been egging at Cortez and Pearl knowing they finally had someone they could look to if they are still in their search for love.

Blu and Jewel were happy with things were usual with their kids again. Blu was sitting next to Jewel who was in the nest with Selvey sitting on her dad's leg as Azul and Roxo were talking about anything. Selvey however was more curious about the egg. "Is it opening yet"? Blu smiled at Selvey "Unfortunately, Not yet".

Jewel smiled and lied next to it while Blu looked to Azul and Roxo "But why can't it be fair Azul". Azul defied "Because it would only be fair on you". Roxo smiled "That is the point Azul". Blu huffed and said "I have a better idea, don't do it, which will make things easier".

As Blu was focused Jewel heard a crack and looked at the egg. She focused her eyes on it and didn't look away until she heard another crack and did see one form on the egg; she smiled and looked at Blu "Blu I think it is happening this time". Blu and Selvey instantly looked at the egg to see another crack develop and Blu looked to the boys "Hey come quick the egg is hatching".

Azul and Roxo quickly gathered around to observe with them, Jewel looked to them and said "Now we will find out if your new sibling is a boy or girl". Selvey spoke "I want a sister" Blu smiled and stroked the back of her head "I am sure you will get a sister Selvey". Cracks got bigger slowly and slowly and Jewel said "Come on little one, just push". The cracks were getting bigger and bits of the egg shattered off".

Blu was excited for the moment of seeing another chick born. Finally the egg completely shattered to find a naked featherless chick lying in the nest. Jewel smiled deeply and immediately looked to the kids "Your sibling is here". The kids excluding Selvey looked at it a little odd "Why does it look strange".

Jewel smiled "You all locked like this when you were born". The kids settled down as Azul spoke "Did we". Blu nodded "Yep and that size". The new-born tried to move a little but with eye's yet to fully develop, couldn't do a thing". Jewel gently took the chick within her wings and held the chick and checked the gender for everyone.

Jewel smiled and said "You can rest, we have a girl". Everyone smiled but Selvey the most "Yay, I am happy to have a sister". Blu approached and brought one feather to stroke the naked chick on his wing tip "She is beautiful". Jewel nodded "Yep, Selvey do you want to meet your new sister". Selvey nodded as Jewel sat back down and lowered her wings showing Selvey the chick, she brought out her wing tip to feel her sisters wing tip and said "I like her already".

Blu and Jewel noticed the chick make a baby moan in Jewel's wings "Name Jewel". Jewel smiled and said to Blu "What we agreed on". Blu nodded and Jewel said "Welcome to our family Selene". She gave the new chick called Selene a gentle nuzzle and Blu said "Welcome to the world". The family were happy to finally see the day where the latest addition to the family had finally arrived and were going to enjoy it a lot longer and the next few weeks.

**And that's that, In a Lifetime is finally over, I feel happy finally seeing the end of this story, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and finishing my second Rio story. And I plan to still write more.**

**The poll like I mentioned is closed and you can see the results and my fate is now decided on what the line of stories now if your choice weren't chosen well sorry better luck next time. You can see it now.**

**It may be a bit of time before I publish the next story as I need to continue planning, until that time, I hope to see what you think and will see you all in the next story. Peace. **


End file.
